The High School Of Westeros
by RobbStark2002
Summary: A modernized high school version of our favorite ASOIAF characters. Consists mostly of lemons and One shots. No real plot. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Bad Grades

**A/N: I have seen many other fanfic writers write modernized, high school versions of ASOIAF characters so I decided to give it a try. Please let me know if you guys enjoyed this.**

Danaerys Targaryen was depressed, she had just failed a test. Now she had to figure out what she did wrong and fix it before the next exam, but right now she needed something to lift her spirits. She wandered around looking for something to pick her up.

"Hey, Dany, is that you?"

Dany turned around and was shocked to see one Robb Stark standing there in front of her.

"Robb? Robb Stark?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah, hey how are you doing?" Robb asked with a grin.

"Doing fine. It's been a while, huh" Dany said.

"Yeah, so you here for cheerleading practice?" Robb asked.

"Uh No, I don't thin I'll go today. I just failed a geometry test." Dany said looking down.

"Hey, don't feel so down. You'll do better next time. I know it. You are a great Student" Robb said.

"Thanks Robb that means a lot" Dany said with a small smile.

"Yeah, so what are you doing out?" Robb asked.

"I was feeling down from failing and I need a good pick me up" Dany said.

"Really, I have just the thing" Robb said with a lewd grin.

 **/Scene Break/**

Dany was moaning as she laid naked on the bed in Robb's room. Robb's head was between her spread legs as he suckled on her clit while thrusting three fingers in and out of her dripping cunt. She had already come a couple times and was on the verge of another one.

"Oh fucking god!" Dany screamed as another orgasm washed over her.

Robb moved his head up and rested his chin on Dany's rapidly rising and lowering, sweat and sticky stomach.

"You taste amazing Dany" he said.

"Shit, Robb I've never been eaten out like that. That was incredible" Dany said still trying to regain her breath.

"Well, are you feeling better yet?" Robb asked.

"Mmmm, no, I think I could some more cheering up" Dany purred.

Robb grinned and climbed up and kissed Dany. Dany could taste herself in Robb's mouth. She thrusted her tongue into Robb's mouth wanting more. Their tongues wrestled a bit til Dany pulled back and licked up her juices from Robb's face. Once the last trace was gone she stroked Robb's hard cock.

"I think this will make me very happy" she said lustfully.

"Your wish is my command" Robb said as he inserted his rod into Dany.

Dany groaned as she felt Robb's hot meat split her. Shit, it had been far too long since she had a good cock in her and this was just what she needed to get over her exam results.

"Now, time to rub those blues away" Robb said then began pumping in and out of Dany.

Dany withered and moaned on the bed as Robb worked himself in and out of her. The boy knew how to fuck her just right. His dick was just the right size inside her and it rubbed in all the right places. Shit, here comes another orgasm.

Robb sawed his member in and out of Dany loving how her face expressed the feelings she was getting. She looked fucking hot when she came. Soon he fired his load deep inside Dany and pulled out.

"Feel any better?" he asked panting.

"I think, but bring that tasty treat up here anyway" Dany said with a saucy smirk.

Robb moved up and pushed his limp dick into Dany's eager mouth. Dany began sucking off her own juices as well as tasting a bit of Robb's come. She licked, slurped and sucked Robb as she felt him get hard again. Once fully hard she really got to work bobbing her head back and forth leaving trails of saliva in her wake.

Robb groaned and weaved a hand through Dany's hair as she kept blowing him.

"Shit, you're good at this Dany. You have such a great tongue and mouth. Man, if I knew you could suck this good I would have done this long ago" he said with a groan.

Dany smiled and cupped Robb's balls massaging them as she kept up her sucking and licking. She liked the compliment Robb gave her and was going to really show how good she was. She gently lowered her teeth to graze the sensitive flesh.

"Motherfucking hell" Robb muttered as he let loose his load unexpectedly.

Dany didn't expect this either and her mouth was flooded. She gulped down fast as Robb's seed poured in. Thankfully not a drop was wasted, but a little leaked out. She scooped it away and licked her finger.

"Damn, never had a girl do that before with her teeth" Robb said plopping down on his ass.

"Glad you enjoyed it Robb. I know I did, especially your seed. It was delicious" Dany said.

Robb just grinned while Dany got up and grabbed some water she drank some then walked back to the bed. There she was grabbed by Robb and kissed hard. Soon their tongues battle it out as their hands roamed their sweaty bodies.

"Robb, fuck me one more time. Fuck me good. I want to remember it" Dany said.

Robb just nodded and pushed his cock into Dany and began thrusting, but at an even slow pace. He was going to make this one last.

Dany moaned as Robb fucked her. She was feeling so much better now and the exam she had failed was now a distant memory. But who was she to stop such an amazing night that she was having.

The two went at it for a long time with Robb switching it up from going fast and hard to long and slow. This drove Dany crazy as she was always on the brink of coming when he was going fast and hard then when he slowed down it stopped her from coming. It was pleasurable agony.

"Oh Robb, please. I want to come, please I want to come" Dany begged.

Robb chuckled and went at it fast and didn't slow when Dany was close. She came this time and Robb prolong this one by moving a hand down and rubbing her clit.

"Oh Fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck, fuck" Dany murmured.

Soon Robb came and he pulled put and laid beside Dany.

"Thank you Robb, I feel so much better now" Dany said with a tired smile.

"You're welcome, Dany" Robb said.


	2. Detention!

TA (Teacher's Assistant) Margaery Tyrell sighed. She had many duties to do for the teacher she was assigned to. One was to grade papers that the teacher didn't have time to do. Another was to take over for the teacher if they had to step out for a moment. And last was to man detention when the teacher couldn't make it. With that she headed to the classroom where detention was being held. She opened the door and smiled.

"Well Robb Stark, what did you do this time?" she asked as she closed the door.

"Eh, I just slept through history, that's all" Robb said with a shrug.

"Oh Robb" Margaery said as she went to close the blinds.

Once that was done she sat on the desk Robb was sitting at. She crossed her legs as she looked down at the boy.

"Well now, what should be your punishment this time?" Margaery asked.

"Hmm, how about a spanking" Robb pondered.

"Really?" Margaery asked.

"Yeah, now lay down on my lap and I'll give it to you" Robb said with a smirk.

"Robb, you're the one in detention. I think I am supposed to be the one to give the spanking" Margaery said.

Robb grabbed Margaery and placed her so she was lying across his lap.

"Robb!" Margaery squawked.

"Shush" Robb said then flipped Margaery's skirt up and began spanking her.

Margaery yelped in pain as her ass was being assault. This continued and Margaery felt her core get wetter and wetter with every swat on her derriere. She began moaning as her arousal grew and she then hit her peak with a drawn out moan. Robb's pants got wet from Margaery's release. He stopped his spanking and saw that Margaery was panting hard.

"Damn, didn't know you could get off from just a spanking" he said with amazement.

"Me...pant...pant...neither" Margaery said as she wiped the bit of sweat that had accumulated on her forehead.

"Well you just made a mess on my pants, what are we going to do about that?" Robb asked.

Margaery grinned as she slid off Robb's lap getting on her knees then proceeded to take off Robb's jeans. Robb helped by lifting his hips up. Once all articles of clothing was removed from Robb's lower body Margaery got to work. She caressed Robb's semi hard cock with her hands getting it fully hard. Once she did that she enveloped the throbbing organ into her mouth.

Robb groaned and pushed Margaery down on his entire piece of meat. She gagged as it hit the back of her mouth, but then relaxed and began deep throating Robb. Her tongue slithered up and down as she bobbed her head.

"Yes, feels so good" Robb groaned.

Margaery smiled as she kept sucking away on this lovely tasty meat. She moved back a bit and paid close attention to the head as her hand massaged Robb's ball while her other hand stroked Robb's slicked up pole. She pumped it as she sucked and twirled her tongue Robb's mushroom head.

Robb threw his head back as his hand had moved from Margaery's head to her shoulders keeping her in place. He loved how creative Margaery was when ever she gave him head.

"Fuck, here it comes" Robb announced.

Margaery was ready and her mouth was soon flooded by Robb's seed. She loved feeling Robb fill her mouth up. He tasted so good and unique. She pulled back and savored it all then swallowed. She then licked her lips lustfully.

"Yummy, I'll never get tired of your seed" Margaery said.

Robb was panting as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Shit, always exhausted after one of Margaery's blowjob. It always takes him awhile to get back into the game after that. Margaery knew this and hopped onto the desk and flipping her skirt up and peeling her panties off she began playing with herself. It was a feast to Robb's eyes. He watched as Margaery's fingers poked and probed her juicy cunt. They never entered her hot cavern, but kept her wet and flowing as she waited for Robb to be ready again.

Robb felt himself stir again and he was ready to go. He got up and stroked himself to hardness. He then motioned for Margaery to climb on him. She clambered up and with practice ease she slipped her overexcited pussy onto Robb's rod. She gasped as she came.

Robb spun Margaery and pushed her up against the wall and began pumping in and out of her never letting her come down from her climax.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god" Margaery chanted as she was pressed harder and harder against the wall.

Robb grunted over and over as kept up his pace. His hands had a tight grip on Margaery's hips bound to leave bruises while Margaery had her arms wrapped around Robb's neck. She buried her head into Robb's shoulder trying to muffle her loud moans. She had bitten down on Robb's shoulder which caused him to wince.

Finally Robb spewed his load into Margaery and he lost the strength in his legs and they fell to a heap on the ground. Both he and Margaery were panting hard and sweat.

"How long is your detention this time?" Margaery asked after regaining her senses.

"I have two more days" Robb said.

"I can't wait" Margaery said.

Robb couldn't either.


	3. The Cheerleader and the Jock's Brother

Arianne Martell wiped her brow of sweat. She just finished cheerleading practice and it felt great. She loved cheering the Westerosi High School Football and basketball teams. She always had a crush on the star-player of both teams, Robb Stark. She changed and headed to a place to relax a bit before she had to leave for the match she'd be cheerleading in. She found herself at a hot springs and knew that this was the right place to relieve some stress. . She got in and soon found herself submerged in the hot water. She let out a sigh. She then heard a door open, but she didn't open her eyes since she was too comfortable.

"What the?!"

This caused her to open her eyes and she saw a boy. What the hell was a boy doing on the girl's side of the springs?

"Hey kid, you do know you're on the wrong side right?" she asked.

"Sorry, but they told me this was the only open one. Something about mixed genders day" the boy said rubbing his head looking embarrassed.

"Oh, right I forgot that some hot springs do that. Oh well, come on in. I don't bite" Arianne said with a gentle smile.

Brandon Stark slowly came in and soon got settled though he kept a bit of distance from Arianne. Arianne frowned at this.

"You can come closer, I'm not evil or anything" she said.

"Sorry, just nervous. I've never been in a hot spring with a someone I didn't know very well" Bran said.

Arianne just nodded understanding Bran's hesitation.

"Well come on over and we'll get to know one another" she said.

Bran did and they soon chatted. Arianne did somewhat remember Bran. He was the younger brother of the famous Robb Stark. Not as handsome as him though. They talked a lot about Bran's brother and his relationships with various women and Arianne talked about her constant schedule of practice and matches and barely ever having time to rest sometimes.

"Sounds rough" Bran commented.

"Yeah, but I love what I do" Arianne said.

"So you came here to relax" Bran said.

"Yeah, but there is a better way to relax though, one I enjoy much more, but never have the time for" Arianne said.

"What's that?" Bran asked.

"Sex" Arianne said.

Bran gulped as his eyes widen to saucers.

"What?" he croaked.

"Sex, it's a great stress reliever for me. In fact…" Arianne said as her eyes trailed up and down Bran's fit body.

Hmmm, maybe I can't get more relaxed than I thought I would get she thought.

She moved her hand under Bran's towel to his groin and began rubbing. She felt him react and was impressed by what she felt. Oh yes, this was going to be a 'big' stress reliever. Bran had snapped out of his state and let out a small groan as Arianne kept rubbing him. Soon the towel was removed and Arianne got a look at her stress reliever and was more than pleased. She then took off her towel and stood up. She straddled Bran and sank down on his hard member.

"Oh yes, So long. Been so fucking long" Arianne moaned.

Bran hissed as he felt his cock get enveloped by Arianne's cunt. She was damn tight, which showed how long it has been since she had gotten any. Once fully in they stayed like that just to revel in the feeling.

"Now time for a good fuck" Arianne said with a smile.

Bran grinned and buried his head in Arianne's cleavage as she began riding him. Never had she encounter such a magnificent cock before. It was so big and thick inside her. She loved it. It touched every pleasurable place inside her including ones she did know existed.

"So fucking good, so fucking good. Been so long since had a good fuck" Arianne muttered as she kept riding harder and harder on Bran.

Bran was leaving bite marks on Arianne's breasts as he nibbled, licked, and sucked the flesh. He felt his head being pressed into the lovely flesh mounds by Arianne and he didn't care one bit. They felt so good and tasted delicious. His hands went to Arianne's hips and helped her with her progress.

"Oh god" Arianne moaned as she came.

Bran felt his cock get squeezed like a vise and he did his best to hold back his load and succeeded.

"Shit, that was good" Arianne panted.

Bran looked up his face red due to the lack of oxygen he's had.

"You haven't come yet?" Arianne asked.

Bran shook his head.

"Lets rectify that" Arianne said with a grin.

She got off Bran making them both groan at the loss, but then she let her towel down on the ground and laid on it. She motioned for Bran to get on top of her. Bran did.

"Now fuck me Bran, I want you to fuck me like you've never fucked a girl before. I want you to fuck me bow legged" Arianne urged.

Bran slammed his hard cock into Arianne making her eyes go wide.

"OH FUCKING SHIT!" she screamed.

Bran began thrusting in and out hard and fast since that was how Arianne wanted. His balls hit Arianne's ass as he threw Arianne's legs over his shoulder without stopping.

Shit, the boy has some goddamn skill Arianne thought.

Ahs kept going grunting and groaning as he sawed in and out of Arianne. Soon he couldn't hold back and he spewed his load into her. Arianne hit her peak and she came to as she wailed out her pleasure. They both laid there panting trying to catch their breath from the fucking they had just experienced.

"That was fucking fantastic. I'd give it a ten" Arianne said when she regained her breath.

"Yeah, that was awesome" Bran said.

They detached from one another and Arianne lunged taking all of Bran's limp noodle into her mouth tasting not only herself, but bit of Bran too. Bran groaned as Arianne sucked him off. Shit, she really had some pent up stress she needed to work out. Arianne felt Bran slowly get hard in her mouth and she worked harder and harder to get him to full mast. Once he was she pulled back and swirled her tongue around Bran's little head.

Bran rolled his eyes to the back of his head as he felt Arianne's talented tongue. She then began suckling on it like a calf. Arianne the pulled her mouth away making Bran groan at the loss.

"As much as I like sucking you off Bran, I want that beast inside me again" She said.

The contest announcer then moved to her hands and knees with her butt facing Bran. She wiggled it. Bran smirked and slid his cock back into Arianne's cunt. They both moaned as they were once again connected. Bran began with moving slowly since he wanted to make this one last longer and enjoy it more.

Arianne moaned as she felt Bran's slow and steady pace. She liked since she too wanted to enjoy this one. She felt Bran grip her hips as he slowly increased his pace, but it was still agonizingly slow. But still pleasurable too. She then felt one of Bran's hands leave her hip and slide down and find her clit. She gasped when he felt him rub and stroke it.

"Oh yes, rub my clit Bran. Rub it, stroke it" Arianne whined.

Bran grinned as he slowed his thrusts and worked on Arianne's clit more. Arianne didn't seem to notice Bran's snail pace of pumping since she was too hooked on the pleasure she was getting from having her clit stroked.

"FUCK!" Arianne yelled as she came.

Bran stopped his thrusting all together as he let Arianne ride her high. When she came down Bran began his thrusting once again. This went on with Bran's slow pumps and clit rubbing. Arianne came several time and was panting heavily She was trembling and weak all over. She didn't know how long she could last.

"Enjoying yourself babe?" Bran asked.

"Goddamn Bran. I've never been fucked like this before" Arianne said totally exhausted.

"I'm not done yet" Bran whispered into Arianne's ear.

Arianne shivered. She wasn't sure she could hang on any longer.

Bran began pumping once again, but this time he didn't go slow, but he started at a medium pace. He left Arianne's clit and focused on fucking the cheerleader in earnest. He soon sped up his thrusts and Arianne was enjoying it immensely, mainly since it was a change of pace from her clit induced orgasms.

Soon Bran was going at a furious pace sliding in and out of Arianne. Arianne was gripping the towel underneath her as another mini orgasm went through her. Shit, her last one was going to be a doozy. It sure was. She saw a bright light and collapsed onto her elbows. Bran came at the same time as Arianne. He pulled out of her admiring his handiwork.

He sat down and waited for Arianne to come to. When she did she looked at Bran.

"Motherfucking hell Bran. Where the fuck did you learn that?" Arianne asked.

"I pick up a few things as I observed my brother" Bran said nonchalantly.

"You pick up 'a few things'. Fuck that. That's not just a few" Arianne said.

"Well now, do you feel relaxed now?" Bran asked.

"I do, better than any other time I am relaxed" Arianne said.

"Glad I could help" Bran said with a smile.

Arianne smiled back.

I am so telling my bffs about him she thought.


	4. Dany's Celebrations

Dany was in a good mood since she had won the state final in swimming even made a new record in the race. At the moment she wanted to celebrate and she knew she wanted to celebrate with her.

"Hey Jon" she greeted.

"Hey Mist, congrats on the win" Jon Snow said with a smile.

"Thanks, I feel like celebrating it. Would you care to join me?" Dany asked with a glint in her eye.

Jon felt his cock jump seeing that glint and knew what Dany wanted.

"Sure, where do you want to celebrate?" Jon asked.

"My house, no one's at home at the moment" Dany said.

They rushed to Dany's home and they began making out as soon as they entered the house. They kissed all the way to Dany's room as they tugged at one another's clothes. In Dany's room they stripped one another and they fell onto the bed kissing each other heavily as their hands roamed one another's body.

"Oh Jon" Dany moaned as she felt Jon's fingers pumping in and out of her cunt.

"Like that Mist, well it's going to get better" Jon said as he removed his fingers and thrusted his cock into her.

Dany's hips rose off the bed as she let out a wail of pleasure. Jon began going at Dany with her holding on to Jon for dear life. He stuck his two juiced cover fingers into Dany's mouth and she sucked them clean.

"Fuck me Jon, fuck me. Yes that's it. Shove that juicy piece of meat in me. I want it all. Harder, I want it harder damnit" Dany growled.

Jon kept going as sweat appeared on his body. He dipped his head and began licking and sucking on Dany's chest. Her A cup breasts were not much, but they taste great and were quite sensitive when they did it.

Dany let out a groan as she mJoned her chest into Jon's face not caring if he'd suffocating. Her hand kept Jon's head from moving even more.

They kept going on til Jon released his seed. Dany was coming down from her fourth orgasm. They laid there panting hard.

"So good, I so missed being fucked by you Jon. No other guy fills me the way you do" Dany said as she caressed Jon's sweaty black locks.

"Missed you too Mist, you always have a tight cunt" Jon said as he licked one of Dany's nipples.

Dany shivered from the contact.

"So I guess we should take a shower since we're both a sweaty mess" Jon said.

"Yeah, I guess" Dany said though she didn't want to get up.

Jon sighed and got up and carried Dany bridal style to the bathroom. He turned on the water and got it hot. Dany was sitting on the toilet letting Jon do the work. She was then carried into the shower and Jon began wJoning her.

Dany moaned as Jon's hands worked all over her body. His touches were so sensual though he wasn't meaning to. He just wanted to get Dany thoroughly clean.

"Jon, why are you teasing me?" Dany asked as she threw her head back.

"What do you mean Mist, I am just getting you nice and clean. Squeaky to be precise" Jon said as he toyed with Dany's cunt for a second then went back to wJoning.

Dany pouted at this since she wanted more. Soon the soap was wJoned off of her and she spun around.

"My turn" she said and then began wJoning Jon though she spent a lot of time soaping up Jon's cock.

"Um Dany, I think it's clean" Jon said though he was moving his hips a bit to Dany's hand.

"Oh, I just want to make sure about that" Dany said with a smirk.

She did move away from Jon's rod and cleaned the rest of him. Once all the soap was gone from Jon he then spun around and pushed Dany against the tile wall. He thrusted into Dany in one quick motion. Dany snapped her head back moaning, which echoed off the tile walls and throughout the bathroom.

Jon began pumping away with Dany wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Her head was in the crook of Jon's neck moaning and whimpering into it.

Jon had his legs spread so he had a firm stance since he was on a somewhat slippery floor. He had his knees bent to keep from slipping as he thrusted in and out of Dany using his hips and abs.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" Dany chanted.

She then came and Jon spewed his load too. They stayed there panting hard then cleaned one another up again then headed out of the shower just as the water was turning cold. After drying one another they went back to Dany's room making out a bit more. They fell on to the bed making sure they were under the covers and fell asleep holding one another.


	5. The Night after The Game

Robb Stark, Arianne Martell and Alys Karstark were relaxing in the hot springs. They were tired after today's big game. Robb had scored forty baskets against Essos high. The girls were tired from cheering him. It was mix bathing day and the three didn't mind this since they were all friends.

"Ah man, this feels good" Robb said closing his eyes and tilting his head back.

"Yeah, after all that cheerleading this is heaven" Arianne said ending with a sigh.

"You know we can make this better" Alys said.

"Oh, how?" Robb asked not even opening his eyes.

Alys smirked as she moved her hand and began caressing Robb's crotch. This had Robb snap his eyes open and looking at Alys.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Pumping up the party" Alys said as she jerked him.

Robb bit back a groan and Arianne began taking off her towel. She had a nice body that was lightly tanned due to her fondness of bikinis. She had a nice B cup chest and a hairless pussy.

"Arianne, what are you doing?" Robb asked turning to his now nude friend.

"Joining in what else" Arianne said.

Before Robb could say a thing Alys pulled his towel off and Arianne lowered herself on to Robb's rod. She moaned all the way down and once she hit bottom she began humping him. Alys turned Arianne's head and began kissing her. Arianne moaned into the kiss as Alys's hands began playing with Arianne's breasts.

Robb was stunned by all of this, but his little head had now taken over and he was no longer really thinking. He gripped Arianne's hips and began helping Arianne's efforts. Arianne moaned as she kept kissing Alys. Her hands went and removed Alys's towel and latched onto her friend's C cup tits. Alys groaned pushing her chest into Arianne's eager hands.

Robb moved a hand from Arianne's hip and it made its way over to Alys's sparsely haired cunt. He inserted two fingers in and began stroking her. Alys moaned from as she raised and lowered her hips to Robb's fingers.

"Oh Yes!" Arianne moaned as she came.

She got off Robb's cock and Alys moved to take her place with Robb removing his fingers. But before Alys could get Robb inside her he stopped her.

"Hey, what's the deal?" Alys asked pouting just a bit since she wanted a piece of Robb's member.

"My turn" Robb said with a smirk.

He lifted Alys out of the spring and laid her down on the ground. Arianne helped by laying the towels down before Alys was there so she wouldn't be uncomfortable. Once Alys was lying down Robb got on top of her pushing himself into her.

Alys moaned loudly feeling Robb fill her up. Robb then began pumping away at Alys.

Arianne watched this, but needed some pleasure herself. She straddled Alys's face.

"Eat me Alys, I want that tongue inside me" she said.

Alys thrusted her tongue up inside Arianne's core licking and sucking all the sweet juices she could. Arianne moaned and began rocking back and forth on Alys's face.

Robb pulled Arianne's face to his and kissed her. She kissed back as she felt Robb's hands on her breasts. She moaned as she felt pleasure from below and above.

Alys could not vocalize anything due to a savory gag. She munched away at Arianne's cunt as she moaned from Robb fucking her pussy. It felt so good. She could feel Robb's cock rub all of her sweet spot within her. She then felt a hand stroking her clit, but wasn't sure if it was Robb or Arianne doing that. All she knew was she was on a verge of her orgasm and it was going to be big.

Arianne shuddered as she came. Alys screaming into her pussy caused her to come. Robb himself fired off his load deep inside Alys. He pulled out and sat on his ass regaining his breath. Arianne lowered herself and began sucking Robb's seed out of Alys's pussy. Alys moaned since she was still sensitive for her latest orgasm.

Robb just watched as Arianne and Alys pleasured one another. His cock twitched and rose slightly. He still had gas left in the tank.

Alys finally pushed Arianne off her. Her face was red from lack of oxygen and her face covered with essence of Arianne along with her hair and neck. Arianne licked her lips and used her hand to swipe off the juices that had evaded her mouth.

"Now that's what I call relaxing" Alys said.

"Yeah, but I want more" Robb said pointing to his now erect rod.

"Looks like we got more relaxing to do" Arianne said.

Alys nodded as she crawled to Robb.


	6. History Class

Sansa Stark sighed as she tried to stay awake in History class. It was so boring. Her elbow was resting on the desktop with her hand pressed to her cheek. Her other hand was tapping her open notebook. Her mind was trying to compute the droning voice of the teacher, but all that was getting through was static. Beside her was her seatmate Theon Greyjoy. The classroom desks fit two since they didn't have regular single desk available. The redhead yawned, but then jumped when she felt something touching her thigh.

She was wearing black shorts and a red blouse. She turned to see Theon was staring ahead. She looked down to see Theon's hand rubbing her thigh.

"Theon, what are you doing?" the redhead hissed.

"What are you talking about Sansa?" Theon asked innocently as he kept caressing Sansa's bare thigh.

"Your hand is on my thigh" Sansa growled.

"Oh, you want it somewhere else?" Theon asked.

"Yes" Sansa hissed.

"Okay, suit yourself" Theon said.

He then moved his hand from Sansa's thigh to her crotch and began rubbing her core. Sansa jumped again and bit her lip to hold back a moan that wanted to escape.

"Is that better?" Theon asked with a slight smirk.

"N-n-n-yes" Sansa stuttered.

"Good" Theon said as he then slipped his hand into Sansa's shorts and began rubbing against her panties.

Sansa gasp as quietly as she could not wanting to get the attention of the class.

Theon could feel Sansa's juices soaking her panties and he only rubbed harder. He pushed the cloth material into Sansa's cunt as his thumb found her clit and began stroking it.

Sansa was panting slightly, doing her best to control her breathing to act like nothing was going on. Her hands were gripping the edge of the table so tightly that her knuckles were white. Her hips were bucking and rocking wanting more friction. Her head fell to the cool wood surface as she did her best to muffle her moan with her open notebook as she came.

Thankfully no one in the class noticed Sansa's orgasm since they were all half-asleep or sleeping due to the teacher's boring voice.

Theon pulled his hand out of Sansa's shorts and licked his hand clean.

"Tasty" he commented.

Sansa was panting hard as she came down from her high.

"I hate you Greyjoy" she muttered.

"You say one thing, but I know you don't mean it" Theon said as he groped one of Sansa's C sized tits.

Sansa groaned as she felt Theon grip her chest rubbing her hard nipple through her blouse.

"Theon, stop, they will see" Sansa whispered.

"I doubt it, everyone here aren't even paying any attention. Besides, I know you get turned on in these kinds of situations" Theon whispered into Sansa's ear.

Sansa mentally cursed. She knew Theon was right. She got off when it came to having an audience. She needed more damnit. She moved a hand down and unzipped Theon's fly and pulled out his hard cock and began to stroke it.

"Ready for the main course?" Theon asked.

"Yes, I want this in me, NOW!" Sansa growled.

"Your wish is my command" Theon said.

Sansa pulled off her shorts and drenched panties to show off her hairless cunt. She then moved and sat on Theon's lap with him peeling off his pants and boxers. She then lowered herself onto Theon. She groaned and snapped her head back as she was being impaled. Once fully inside Sansa began bouncing and rocking back and forth in Theon's lap. Theon sat there kissing and licking Sansa's neck and ear as his hands worked her breasts.

"Oh Theon" Sansa moaned.

She turned her head and the two shared a kiss full of tongue.

The two kept going without anyone in the class knowing what the hell was going on. The teacher kept talking not even looking up from the textbook he was reading from. The entire class was now asleep and you could hear the snores.

Back to the copulating couple Theon had peeled off Sansa's blouse and took off her bra so he could get a better feel of Sansa's chest.

"Theon, so good, it feels so good" Sansa moaned.

Theon moved one hand from Sansa's tits and down to her clit and began rubbing it.

"Theon!" Sansa shrieked as quietly as she could as she came for a second time.

Though the class was asleep it didn't mean that they could make as much noise as possible.

Sansa slumped over with her torso landing on the desk panting. Theon took advantage of this and got up. He grabbed a hold of Sansa's hips and began thrusting in and out of her in earnest. Sansa groaned as she felt Theon working in and out of her. He reveled in how tight Sansa was and how she worked her cunt muscles trying to milk his seed out of him. Damn, she knew just how to get him.

Sansa was moaning and panting as her breasts were mTheoned to the table. She was gripping the edge of the table as her body was getting rocked. She could feel the table shift slightly from Theon's motions. Oh lord, Theon was fucking her over their desk during class. It was just making her wetter and wetter.

Theon rammed in one final time and spewed his load into Sansa. Sansa sighed as she felt Theon's seed coat her insides.

The two then got dressed quickly and were back in their normal positions as the bell rang.


	7. Mothers know best

**Warning: Contains Incest**

Bran laid in bed sick. He hated being sick since that meant he couldn't go to high school an bang chicks. He needed his rest. Thankfully he was at home and that meant his mom could tend to him. He soon heard the door open and he felt his cheeks heat up and it had nothing to do with him being sick.

In the doorway was his mom, but she wasn't wearing her normal clothes. No, she was wearing a slutty nurse outfit. The top was so low cut that her D sized tits were in danger of spilling out, which also revealed that she wasn't wearing a bra at all. Her skirt was so short that with barely any movement you could see her bald cunt, which meant she wasn't wearing any panties at all.

"Mom?" Bran croaked.

"Hello Bran, I've decided you needed a more hands on approach in care and I would need the right outfit to do it in" Catelyn said casually.

Bran felt his cock stir watching his mom move. Every jiggle her breasts made was almost like torture. Her hips swayed back in a seductive manner.

Catelyn sauntered over and bent down low so Bran could have a very good and close up look at her breasts as she used the back of her hand and checked his forehead.

"Hmm, you're still hot. Well I think I know how to bring that temperature down, but you'll need to strip first" Catelyn said.

Bran gaped at this. What the fuck was his mom suggesting here? Catelyn didn't seem to wait as she tugged off the covers off Bran then began peeling off his pajamas. Bran was helpless with this, well, not really helpless it's just that his brain had yet to reboot. Catelyn smirked as she got down to Bran's boxers. She saw that Bran wasn't sick all over. No, according to the nice bulge in the middle of his boxers it meant at least one part of him was quite healthy.

"Oh my, Bran it seems that I need to check your temperature orally" Catelyn said licking her lips then removed the last article of clothing.

Bran could only watch as his mom dipped her head down and engulfed his cock in her hot wet mouth. He threw his head back and groaned.

Catelyn bobbed her head up and down sucking and licking Bran's entire length. She liked the taste of her son's meat and she just gobbled it all up. She used her teeth and raked them back and forth against the sensitive skin. Bran groaned at this and gripped the bedding tightly in his fists as he felt his mom's hot mouth service his organ.

"Oh mom, feels so good" Bran murmured.

"Glad you like it son. I am here to make sure you're comfortable" Catelyn said pulling up and gently stroking it to keep Bran revved up.

She then went back sucking Bran off and Bran had his eyes closed letting his mom take care of him. he no longer felt sick any more. His mind was focused on the pleasure his mom was giving him. He could feel his load ready to launch.

"Fuck mom, I am coming" Bran warned.

Catelyn cupped Bran's balls urging him to release. She felt the first shot splBran the back of her throat and she pulled back just enough to let her entire mouth get filled with her son's spunk. It felt so warm and tasty. She pulled all the way out as soon as the last of Bran's seed was squirted out. She swirl her tongue around in her mouth then swallowed.

Bran watched this and thought it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen in his life.

"Mmm yummy. It's been so long since I had a man's come in my mouth" Catelyn said.

Bran was panting as his dick was semi-hard.

"Hmm, it seems I need to do some care. Your temperature is still high" Catelyn said as she checked Bran's sweaty forehead.

Bran then watched his mom take off her outfit and he felt himself rise again as more supple skin was being revealed. Once naked Bran's eyes roamed his mom's entire body. Damn she was fucking hot. Catelyn kept herself in great shape even at her age. Her D cup breasts seemed to have no sag or wrinkles whatsoever. They were just as high and firm as they were when she was young. She worked out daily so it kept her body toned and spending much time outside as she could it gave her a nice tan too. Then there was her pussy that was completely hairless and wet with arousal.

"Now, lets make you feel better" Catelyn said.

Bran watched as his mom rose up using one hand to keep his cock in place. She stroked him a bit then lowered herself down. She moaned as she felt Bran spread her cunt wide.

"Oh so big, you're cock is so big in me. Fuck, I haven't had a cock in so long. It feels amazing" Catelyn moaned as she kept sliding down on Bran's pole.

Once she was fully impaled on Bran's spear she then began rocking back and forth as she rose up and down riding Bran in a blissful manner. She kept one hand on Bran's chest to stay stable. She threw her head back in great pleasure.

Bran could only stare at this sensual dance of his mom fucking him. It was so amazing and he couldn't peel his eyes away at all. His hands rose up on their own accord and grabbed her hips and began helping Catelyn in her moving.

"So glad you cared to join Bran" Catelyn said with a smile.

Bran's eyes zoomed onto Catelyn's jiggling breasts and Catelyn saw this and grinned. She then lowered her upper part of her body down with her breasts aimed right at her son's face.

"Suck them baby, bite them. They are yours" Catelyn panted.

Bran rose his head up slightly and began feasting on his mom's tits. They tasted so good. A cocktail of sweat and tit flesh and there was that flavor that only belong to Catelyn. Bran couldn't put his finger on it, but it tasted amazing. For some reason this felt better than a lot of the times he's fucked before during his travels. Maybe it was because he doing his mom, which gave it an incestuous flavor. The feeling of his mom's tight cunt wrapped around his cock squeezing and rubbing his flesh rod.

The sounds of flesh smacking flesh as well as the squishing of juices of their coupling. It just heightened the erotic sense then throw in the sounds. The moaning, panting, groaning, grunting. It was just so much to take at once.

"Fuck baby, fuck yes. Your cock feels so good in me dear. So good. Squirt your seed in me, I want it in me" Catelyn begged.

Bran groaned as his face was still full of Catelyn's breasts. He couldn't get enough and as he felt his orgasm hit he bit down on one of Catelyn's nipples. This made Catelyn shriek in pleasure as she came too. Catelyn slumped over panting hard and Bran was able to breath moving his head away from his mom's tits.

"Are you feeling better now son?" Catelyn asked.

"Much mom, but there's one thing more" Bran said.

Catelyn looked up.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Rubbing myself on these" Bran said as he grabbed Catelyn's chest.

"What my baby wants, my baby gets" Catelyn said with a smile.

Catelyn pulled out of Bran and using their combined juices she wrapped her massive tits sandwiching them in-between Bran's cock. She then began rubbing them up and down licking his flesh helmet every time it rose.

Bran helped out by pumping his hips making Catelyn cease her movements letting Bran take over. Bran fucked his mom's tits loving how they felt on his dick. He then began moving faster and more frantic and it wasn't long til he squirt out his third load all over Catelyn's tits and face.

Catelyn cleaned herself up and then cuddled next to her Bran checking his forehead.

"I think your fever has broke" she said.

"Well, mothers always know best" Bran said.


	8. The Holiday Cruise

Robb sighed as he laid on a deck chair on the deck of the ship. He had decided to go on a cruise for his summer break. He was wearing a par of swim trunks that were totally black with yellow lightning bolt zigzags along with a white t-shirt. He was enjoying some time off from his journey and it felt good to soak up the sun. His peace was interrupted when he heard the chair beside him become occupied. Normally he wouldn't have cared, but he got curious and he opened his eyes and had to blink a few times to make sure what he was seeing.

Before him was Myrcella Baratheon, at least it looked like Myrcella. But there was something different about her. For one she was wearing an aqua blue two-piece bikini and another she had a blue bandana on her head. Plus she looked a bit older than Myrcella too.

"You look familiar" Robb said.

The Myrcella looking girl turned to Robb with a confused look on her face.

"Is that how you greet everyone?" she asked.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. My name is Robb. It's just that you look like someone I know" Robb said.

"Oh, that's alright. My name is Joy Hill. So who do I look like?" the girl asked.

"A friend of mine. Her name is Myrcella Baratheon. We are in the same class at high school" Robb said.

"Myrcella, she's my cousin" Joy said.

"You're kidding" Robb said shocked.

Joy shook her head.

"Nope. So you must be the Robb Stark she's told me so much about" she said with a smile.

"Yeah, um, Myrcella talks about me" Robb said a bit dumbfounded.

"Of course. She goes on and on about you really" Joy said.

"Really, I hope it was all good" Robb said.

"Don't worry, everything she's told me about you is quite positive" Joy said with a smile.

Robb smiled right back. He liked Joy and it seemed Joy liked him too. So they chatted sharing stories from their high school lives though Joy heard them before, but those were from Myrcella's point of view. Now she was getting Robb's. They were sharing drinks and having a good time getting to know one another.

"Say Robb, would you like to continue this in my room?" Joy asked as she slowly stirred her drink as she gave Robb a look.

Robb felt his dick stir upon hearing this.

"Sure" he said.

Joy smiled and got up and Robb followed her to her room. Once there they sat down with Joy sitting on the bed and Robb pulling up a chair.

"There's one thing Myrcella told me that you might not know about" Joy said.

"What's that?" Robb asked.

"Well Myrcella told one time she caught you masturbating" Joy said keeping her eyes trained on Robb.

Robb gulped and felt himself heat up in embarrassment.

"Uh, she did, did she" he said nervously.

"Yeah" Joy said as she crossed her legs.

Robb was quite nervous.

"She told me that you were the biggest she had ever since. Granted you were the first one she had ever seen. But compared to the ones she had seen later on you still are the biggest" Joy said.

Robb felt his pride swell hearing this. He sat straighter in his chair.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, so I want to see if she's telling the truth. Whip it out" Joy said as her eyes trained on Robb's crotch.

Robb suddenly felt on display as the hunger in Joy's eyes made him feel like a piece of meat.

"Now?" he croaked.

"Sure, it's the best time. So whip it out. I want to see that bad boy" Joy said in a breathy tone.

Robb got up from his chair and taking a deep breath he pulled his swim trunks down with very shaky hands. He wasn't really sure why he was complying to Joy's commanded. His cock was semi-hard. He could feel Joy's gaze on his fleshy tool and hoped it was living up to her expectations. He then saw Joy slid off the bed and drop to her knees in front of him. One of her hands was brought up and wrapped around Robb's length and began gently pumping him.

Robb groaned as Joy gave him a hand job. His cock got harder and was soon at full mast sticking out proudly.

"Feels good?" Joy asked as her eyes flicked to Robb's face.

"Oh yeah, it does" Robb said with a slight groan.

"Good, because it's going to get better" Joy said lustfully.

Before Robb could open his mouth Joy leaned forward and took Robb's little head into her mouth and began sucking on it. Robb groaned as his hips jerked forward in reaction. He gently began to thrust his hips lightly as Joy took more and more of his cock into her mouth.

"Oh shit" Robb groaned as he felt Joy's tongue swirl around his entire length.

Joy grinned as she bobbed her head back in time with Robb's moving hips. She kept sucking and licking all of Robb's meat loving the taste. He was big too. Bigger than she thought. When she heard Myrcella tell her about seeing Robb rub himself out one she thought Myrcella was exaggerating, but it was true. Robb was amazingly big. One of her hands went down and cupped Robb's sack as the other moved down her body and slipped under her panties and began to finger her already wet cunt.

Robb was in heaven as Joy was blowing him. He was jerking his hips back and forth fucking her oh so talented mouth. A hand reached down and caressed her brown locks. Joy moaned feeling Robb's hand on her head.

"Shit, fucking shit. You sure know how to suck cock" the young trainer moaned.

Joy grinned with her mouth full of man meat. But as much as she wanted Robb to come it wasn't her mouth she wanted that seed. No, her pussy was a better place. She pulled away and Robb groaned. She then stood up and Robb watched her strip off her bikini. His eyes locked on her bosom, which was a good C close to D cup. Her pussy was completely bare and glistening with her arousal. She then laid back on the bed and stretched out.

"Fuck me Robb" she cooed.

Robb wasn't going to say no to that and he stripped out of his t-shirt and got on top of Joy. He lined his rod up with her entrance and pushed in. They both moaned as they connected.

"Oh fuck, your cock feels so good in me" Joy moaned.

"So fucking tight, you're so goddamn tight" Robb grunted.

Once Robb was fully sheathed within Joy he began to slowly pump in and out of Joy. Joy moaned and withered on the bed as Robb pleasured her. Their eyes locked and their lips met with a kiss. They made out with their tongue engaging in a Greco-wrestling match with neither side wanting to give in.

Robb's hands caressed Joy's side before making their way to her tits and began to grope and caress them. Joy moaned into Robb's mouth as he began tweaking her erect nipples. Robb could feel the midday sun beating against his back, but he really didn't pay much attention to it since Joy's cunt was doing a bang up job rubbing her twat against Robb's dick.

Robb started to pump in and out harder and faster and it only made Joy keen in pleasure. She stretched her body out arching her back up exposing her breasts. Robb took advantage of this and dipped his head down and began feasting on Joy's luscious mounds.

"Oh god, yes it that feels so good. More, more I want more" Joy yowled.

Robb had his hands on Joy's back pushing her breasts into his face as he pounded in and out of Joy now.

"OH GOD!" Joy screamed as she came.

Robb felt Joy's cunt spasm and clench around him. He tried to hold back his load, but failed. He fired off when he rammed hard one last time as Joy was coming down from her great high.

"That was fucking amazing Robb" Joy said panting as she stroked Robb's sweaty locks.

Before Robb could respond the door opened.

"Hey Joy, are you here I just want to tell you that I just found a grea- OH MY GOD!"

Before the recently intimate couple was the one and only Myrcella. One of Robb's closest friends. She looked utterly shocked at what she was seeing. There on the bed was her cousin and her friend Robb. They were totally nude and looked like they had just finished having sex. She had no idea what to think at the moment since she was too shocked.

Robb and Joy laid there looking at Myrcella. Robb noticed that Myrcella was wearing the exact bikini that Joy had worn, but in a green and red coloring. She looked quite beautiful. Her breasts were a good healthy C cup and her skin was lightly tan.

"Oh, hi Myrcella. Care to join us?" Joy asked nonchalantly.

Robb and Myrcella looked at Joy like she was crazy.

"Joy, what, why?" Myrcella stumbled.

"Well the what, I had just had a amazing fucking by Robb and why. Well because he does have an amazing cock and he sure knows how to use it. So again, care to join us?" Joy said.

Myrcella blinked then shrugged.

"Sure" she said as she closed the door and locked it. She then took off her bikini and climbed onto the bed.

Robb couldn't believe what was happening and couldn't believe his luck. He had to thank every god he could think of. He then sat up and pulled Myrcella into a kiss. Myrcella moaned as she felt Robb's hands captured her breasts. She pushed out her chest giving Robb's more access.

Joy moved off the bed and sat in the chair Robb had been sitting in and just watched the show. One hand was diddling herself as the other cupped one of her breasts.

"I just love watching" she said.

Back on the bed Robb and Myrcella were still making out. Robb had laid Myrcella down and was working over her body like a pro. Myrcella was moaning and wiggling as she felt Robb's hands roamed all over. She then gasped loudly when one of Robb's hands dipped in and began playing with her cunt. She could feel her juices flowing Her hips rocked and rolled fucking Robb's hand.

"Oh Robb" Myrcella moaned.

Robb smirked as he dipped his head down and sucked on Myrcella's neck. Myrcella turned her head to give Robb more access.

"Robb!" Myrcella groaned as she came.

Robb pulled his hand out and smeared Myrcella's release all over her breasts and then began to devour the buttered mounds. Myrcella moaned loudly as pleasure bolts struck throughout her body. She was experiencing the orgasmic aftershocks.

Myrcella opened her eyes and stared right into Robb's.

"Myrcella, are you a virgin?" Robb asked.

Myrcella nodded biting her bottom lip.

Robb nodded. He knew this since he could feel Myrcella's hymen when he was finger fucking her.

"Do you want me to break it for you?" he asked.

"Yes Robb, I want you make me a woman" Myrcella said as she pulled Robb into a deep kiss.

Robb pulled away and rolled them over so Myrcella was on top of him.

"You set the pace" he said.

Myrcella smiled and nodded. She then moved so she was just hovering over Robb's cock and then herself down. She moaned as Robb entered her. Robb groaned as he felt how tight Myrcella was. Shit, she was so tight. It took some time for Robb's cockhead to fully enter her since she was so tight. But it did and Myrcella began working more of Robb inside her til she hit her barrier. She took a deep breath and rose up.

"Here Myrcella, let me help you" Joy said after abandoning her watch post.

She took Myrcella's hips in her hands.

"Thanks Joy" Myrcella said.

"No problem Myrcella, now on the count of three" Joy said.

Myrcella nodded.

One three Myrcella pushed herself down with Joy help. A harsh sharp pain ripped through Myrcella's body as tears leaked from Myrcella's closed eyes. It hurt so bad. She knew that it would most likely hurt the first time, but it hurt so much.

"Shh, it's okay Myrcella. It's alright baby" Joy said as she kissed away Myrcella's tears.

Her hands moved from Myrcella's hips to caressing Myrcella's sides to cupping Myrcella's tits. Myrcella moaned gentle as Joy rubbed the fleshy mounds and grazing the hard nipples.

"Oh Joy" Myrcella moaned as her lips were then captured by Joy's.

Robb could only stare as he watched the erotic sight. Two cousins making out in front of them as one of them was touching the other so intimately.

"Myrcella, the pain has passed. Now time to fuck Robb" Joy whispered into Myrcella's ear.

Myrcella nodded and began moving up and down on Robb's pole. She started off slow, but it didn't take long for her to pick up speed up. She was panting and moaning as she worked herself on Robb's cock. She then began going faster and faster in an almost frantic pace.

"Oh god, I didn't think having sex would feel so good" the Pokémon coordinator groaned.

"Yes, it's amazing Myrcella, so fucking goddamn amazing" Joy said in Myrcella's ear as she kept playing with Myrcella bouncing tits.

She then licked Myrcella's ear and one of her hands moved away from Myrcella's flesh mounds and slipped down and found Myrcella's clit.

"OH GOD!" Myrcella yowled.

Her cunt spasmed in her first ever orgasm due to coupling. She fell over panting hard with her hands splayed on either side of Robb's head.

"Robb, I think it's time for Myrcella to get the real experience" Joy said.

Robb nodded and then pulled Myrcella to him and rolled over so Myrcella was on the bed. He then began working in and out of Myrcella. Myrcella gasped and groaned as Robb fucked her.

"Oh Robb, I've wanted this for so long" Myrcella moaned.

"You've wanted me to fuck you Myrcella?" Robb asked.

"Yes, I wanted you to be my first, and I am so happy that you were. Now love me Robb. Love me" Myrcella cried.

Robb kissed Myrcella hard as he thrusted in and out of Myrcella.

Joy watched this sight and a tear came to her eye. She wiped it away.

"This is so beautiful" she sniffed.

Robb grunted out as he spewed his load into Myrcella. Myrcella sighed in content as she felt Robb's seed inside her.

"Oh Robb, that was wonderful" Myrcella said cooing.

Robb smiled and kissed Myrcella.

"And we're not done yet" Joy said.

The rest of the day was spend exploring one another and they weren't seen til later that night, but knowing that they'd have a very pleasurable night very soon.


	9. The Nurse's Office

Robb groaned as he walked to the nurse's office. He was holding his stomach from being walloped badly by a dodge ball. He was in gym class and they were playing the game dodge ball. It was alright til he left himself open and the rubber red ball hit his gut hard, very hard. He fell to the ground in pain and the gym teacher helped him up and told him to go to the nurse's office.

When he got to the office he saw the nurse there writing. She had brown hair done up in an unique style. She was wearing the typical white nurse's uniform, but she wore a nice sweater coat over it.

"Oh my, what happened?" the nurse asked seeing the state Robb was in.

"Hurt in gym class" Robb grunted.

The nurse led Robb to one of the beds and sat him down.

"My name is Falyse Stokeworth but you can call me Falyse. Now where does it hurt?" Falyse asked.

Robb told her his name and she gently poked and prodded the area making Robb wince slightly.

"Okay, I don't think anything is damage, I think it will just badly bruised. Take off your shirt" Falyse said.

Robb gulped and took off his shirt. His stomach area had a big purple blotch on it. Falyse gasped and then rushed over to the cabinet where she kept her medical supplies. She took out a container. She opened and it was a cream. She then began to rub the cold cream on Robb's stomach. Robb gasped in pain and how cold the cream was.

"Sorry about that" Falyse said as she kept going gently.

"It's alright," Robb said breathing in a controlled fRobbion.

As Falyse kept rubbing Robb was getting turned on. He could feel his dick grow and harden and gulped hoping and praying she wouldn't see it. Falyse did as it poked her arm. She smirked.

This is going to be fun she thought.

Once she was finished applying the cream she began undoing Robb's pants.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Robb yelped.

"It seems you're in pain here so I must check it" Falyse said in a professional tone.

Robb gulped as his pants were removed then his boxers making his cock spring out like a jack in the box.

"Oh my, I can that you're in much pain and in need of some relief" Falyse said breathlessly.

She then dipped her head down and began sucking on it. Robb gasped as his hips bucked upwards. Falyse's mouth felt so good on his rod. She bobbed her head back and forth taking in more and more of Robb's length. Soon she got all of it in her mouth and it hit the back of her throat. She looked up at Robb's face and could see the signs of pleasure written all over it.

"Shit going to come" Robb groaned.

Falyse had enough time to pull back as Robb's seed splRobb the insides of her mouth. It was salty, but she drank it down and then licked Robb clean, making hard once again.

I love the teenage male quick recovery time she thought.

Robb was panting hard from his first ever blowjob though he felt sad that he couldn't last very long. Was he just bad at it or something.

"Oh don't worry about that. Most guys don't last long when it comes to being sucked off. Definitely if it's there first time" Falyse said reading Robb's face.

"How did you know?" Robb asked.

"You didn't really hide it" Falyse said.

Robb was embarrassed that he was so easily read and by the school nurse.

"Now, I think you need more treatment since it looks like the swelling as yet to go down. It will need some more rigorous treatment" Falyse said.

She then went to the door and put a sign out on the door letting everyone know she was out. She then locked the door and turned back to Robb. She then stripped off her clothes and Robb got his first look at a nude woman's body that wasn't from a magazine.

Falyse's body was nice and firm as she kept herself trim. Her breasts were a nice C cup and she had a nicely trimmed brown bush and she was quite aroused given how her pussy glisten with her juices. Robb just stared at it all taking it all in, whishing he had a camera or something to capture this image. Falyse sauntered over and Robb watched as Falyse's tits bounced with each step.

"Lie down and I'll make it all better" she said.

Robb complied and laid down on the bed. Falyse got on and straddled him. She then held his cock and then began to lower herself onto the mighty spear. She gasped as it split her. Robb gasped as he felt himself enter his first ever pussy in his life.

"Oh, so big. I can't believe how big you are" Falyse moaned.

Robb groaned as he felt his ego get a boast in hearing an older woman compliment him on his size. His cock twitched making Falyse groan. Once Falyse had Robb fully inside her she began to slowly ride him. She wanted to savor this thick hard meat inside her.

Robb laid there staring up as Falyse worked up and down. Her breasts bouncing up and down. His eyes moving in time with the globes.

"You can touch them Robb, I want you to" Falyse purred.

Robb nervous raised his hands and grabbed the twin flesh melons and then began playing with them. He remembered what he's heard from other guys and did the same. Falyse moaned as Robb played with her tits. She increased her speed in her riding as she bent down resting her hands on either side of Robb. This brought her tits closer to Robb and he raised his head and captured one of her hard nipples in his mouth.

"Oh Robb, that's it suck them baby. Suck my tits" Falyse moaned.

Robb kept sucking as he felt Falyse's cunt milk him. He had never felt such a thing before and he was amazing that he hadn't come yet. Maybe he wasn't as bad at this as he thought.

Falyse worked herself up and came all over Robb's dick. She kept going though. She wanted Robb to squirt his load inside her. She knew what she was doing was wrong and would get her fired as well as in jail, but she didn't care as Robb felt so good inside her. His cock was twitching at the right times in her and how it pulsated. It felt so delicious. Not to mention he was so damn big and thick too. The biggest and thickest she's ever had inside her.

Robb groaned as could feel himself loosing control He was going to come soon, he knew it.

"Going to come" he grunted.

"In me Robb, spill your seed in me. I want it" Falyse panted.

Robb gave out an animalistic grunt as he thrusted up hard inside Falyse letting loose his load inside Falyse. Falyse howled in pleasure as she came for a second time. They laid there panting recovering. Soon it was time to go. They cleaned up and got dressed. Falyse unlocked the door too.

"Robb, if you're bothered by that stomach again come and see me" Falyse said.

Robb nodded and walked out of the nurse's office feeling a hell of a lot better than when he went in.


	10. The Art Of Imitation

"Come on Robb, you promised" Desmera Redwyne said as she had her hands on her hips.

"I wasn't myself when I promised or you must've tricked me" Robb complained.

"I did not trick you and you were yourself when I asked you. You did promised me that you'd help me rehearse for the school wide talent competition" Desmera said.

"I don't see what I have to do. Your act is imitation" Robb grumbled.

"I need your assessment so I know I got them down perfect. I don't want to make any mistakes. You know this is important to me" Desmera said.

"I know, I know" Robb sighed.

"Great, lets go" Desmera said as she dragged Robb to the auditorium. Somehow Desmera was able to the entire area to use.

Robb wasn't sure how she did it, but knew Desmera could have silver tongue when she wanted something.

They got to the auditorium and Desmera made Robb sit in the front row as she made her way on stage. She got up on stage.

"Don't pout Robb. I promise to reward you later" the up and coming chameleon said.

Robb just grumbled.

So Robb watched Desmera's whole act and made comments every time Desmera finished an imitation. Questions like; 'was that correct?', 'Anything I need to change?', 'Are you sure you were paying attention?' and the like.

Soon it was getting a bit late and Robb was a bit tired, but Desmera was happy she was finished and had corrected all the tiny mistakes she had done when coming up with her impressions.

"Come on Robb, now's time for your reward" Desmera said.

"Reward, what reward?" Robb asked blinking in confusion.

"Oh god, you really weren't paying any attention when I was talking to you. I told you that if you helped me with this then I'd reward you" Desmera said.

"Okay, so what's the reward?" Robb asked.

Desmera smiled and led Robb out and they headed to the Main Office. Desmera pulled out some keys and began unlocking a door.

"Where did you get, never mind I don't want to know" Robb said shaking his head.

Once Desmera opened the door she led Robb in.

"Desmera, why are we in the Principal's office?" Robb asked.

"Why Mr. Stark. You're here because of some rumor about your illicit behavior with some staff and students" Desmera said now imitating the principal.

"Desmera?" Robb asked.

"I am not you're friend Desmera Mr. Stark. I am the principal of this school and I need to punish you for your behavior" Desmera said.

Robb just blinked with confusion making Desmera sigh and break her act.

"It's called role-playing Robb. I thought you did that with one of the girls you've fucked before?" Desmera asked.

Robb was shocked. Desmera wanted to have sex with him and that's what she had set up here. He wasn't as shocked about Desmera hearing the rumors of his prowess and the girls he's had. That was a part of the school gossip circle.

"Now Mr. Stark, to your punishment" Desmera said now back in character.

"Yes ma'am, what's my punishment?" Robb asked now playing along.

Desmera hopped up on the desk. She was wearing a skirt, which wasn't something she wore really at all since she was more of a jeans kind of girl. She spread her legs to show that she had no panties on and she sex was wet with arousal.

"You're going to fuck me Mr. Stark. Fuck me til you're rid of all that illicit behavior and back to a model student" Desmera said.

Robb looked at Desmera and wondered if she watched a bad porno to get this stupid scenario. He swore he had seen this one before on a bad porno he'd seen. But he shook his head of those thoughts. He had an open pussy awaiting him. he wasn't going to stand there thinking about Desmera's stupid little scene she was making. So he unzipped his pants and pulled them and his boxers down and waddled to Desmera.

Amazingly the desk was just high enough and Desmera's cunt was level to his cock. He wasn't sure how this happened, but wasn't about to say anything. He thrusted himself deep inside Desmera.

"Oh holy fucking hell. So goddamn big in me!" Desmera exclaimed.

Robb let Desmera get adjusted to his size then began pumping away at an even pace.

Desmera grabbed Robb's shoulders and gripped them letting Robb have his way with her. She was panting and mewling into Robb's ear and it just drove him crazy.

"More Mr. Stark, more. Harder, faster. Fuck me so good" Desmera said still in character.

So Robb sped up his movements. He was now pounding in and out of Desmera's twat.

"OH FUCK YEAH! GODS YES! Robb FUCK ME FILL ME WITH YOUR SPUNK!" Desmera screamed as she broke character.

Robb said nothing since Desmera was in the throes of her climax. She thrashed around and Robb had to hold her so she wouldn't hurt herself. She then came down and there was a glazed look in her eyes.

"You alright Desmera?" he asked.

"Fucking fantastic" Desmera said.

Robb grinned and picked Desmera up and carried her still attached to his cock. He then went around the desk and sat down in the chair. He spun Desmera around til she was in reverse cowgirl.

"Ride me" he ordered as he smacked her ass.

Desmera squeaked then began humping Robb. She took a hold of the armrests to give her some leverage. Her eyes fluttered closed every once and a while as pleasure jolted through her body.

As Desmera was riding Robb pulled Desmera's shirt over her head and tossed it to the side. He then unclipped her bra released her perky B close to C cup tits. He took the and began to play with them. He rubbed, caressed them avoiding her aching nipples. He licked and sucked Desmera's neck.

"Robb, oh god Robb" Desmera mewled.

Robb grinned as he then began plucking her hard nipples. This just sent painful and yet pleasurable sensation through her entire body.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh" Desmera panted.

As one hand played with Desmera's tits the other slithered down tickling her tummy then slipped under her skirt and found her clit. He then began stroking it.

"OH FUCK!" Desmera screamed as she came.

Robb held her again as she thrRobbed. She slumped over with an arm around Desmera's waist.

"You, you haven't come yet" Desmera commented.

"No, but I will soon" Robb said.

He then carried a tired Desmera and laid her on the desk on her back. He then began thrusting away at Desmera hard and fast. Desmera could only moan and whine as she was getting fucked. This went on til Robb came. Desmera came a couple more times.

The paired fucked on and around the principal's desk and office a few more times then got dressed.

"How was that for a reward Robb?" Desmera asked walking bow-legged and tenderly.

"Great, can't wait for next time" Robb said with a grin as he caressed Desmera's ass.

Desmera shivered in anticipation and wondered how fast there could be a next time.


	11. The Professor

Sansa Stark walked into the classroom and stood in front of the desk.

"Professor Clegane" she said.

Sandor looked up from the papers he was grading.

"Miss Stark, I see you are prompt when it comes to detention" he said.

"Yes sir, what is it that I'll be doing tonight sir?" Sansa asked.

"Well Miss Stark since your behavior in class today was unbecoming than I think the punishment must fit the crime" Sandor said.

"Sir?" Sansa asked confused.

"Flash your panties at me while wearing a short skirt, which is shorter than the dress code as well as revealing more skin than you should while still being decent is also unbecoming of a Westerosi student. As well as making sexual remarks knowing I am within hearing range" Sandor said.

"What is my punishment then sir?" Sansa asked confused.

Sandor flashed a grin.

"First of all I am going to bed you over my knee and give you a spanking" he said.

"Sir!?" Sansa said startled.

"Are you going to disobey me Miss Stark?" Sandor asked with a quirked brow.

"No sir" Sansa said.

She then laid across Sandor lap with her butt in the air. Sandor smirked and he felt Sansa lay across him. he lifted her short skirt up and saw she was wearing thong. He rubbed her ass cheeks.

"Such a lovely ass you have" Sandor murmured.

"Sir" Sansa said.

Sandor then raised his hand and brought it down hard on Sansa's left cheek. Sansa yelped in as the flesh of her ass jiggled from the blow. That was just the beginning though. Sandor spanked Sansa alternating between her cheeks making each one was equally rosy red. Sansa was whimpering, yelping, and gasping in pain with each smack. But her pussy was getting wet too. She could swear she having mini orgasm with each smack. Merlin, she was probably soaking his trouser right now with her juices.

Sandor kept spanking Sansa as he felt his dick harden and grow. He could feel Sansa's release soak his pants and smirked. Finally he finished smacking her ass.

Sansa got off gently rubbing her butt trying to sooth the pain.

"It appears Miss Stark that you've ruined my pants. I suggested you do something about it" Sandor said.

"Like what sir?" Sansa asked.

"Take off my pants" Sandor said.

Sansa was about to object when she saw the look he was giving her and she conceded. She lowered herself wincing slightly at the pain her ass was producing from the movement. She removed Sandor's pants with him lifting his hips. She gasped as she saw the great bulge in front of her. The only thing keeping it confined still was Sandor's boxers.

"Miss Stark, it seems you have frustrated me greatly. I need relief and you are going to provided it, with your mouth" Sandor said.

Sansa gulped and with shaky hands she pulled Sandor's boxers down. Sandor's cock smacked her in the face and she couldn't help, but coo as she rubbed it with her cheek. She turned her head and began kissing and licking the cock head. Soon she enveloped it and began taking the whole thing into her mouth.

Sandor hissed as Sansa began sucking him.

"Very good Miss Stark, very good" he said as he caressed her auburn hair.

Sansa moaned as she kept bobbing her head back and forth, licking and sucking the succulent flesh in her mouth. She pulled back til she only had the head in her mouth and began sucking and licking it like a lollipop. She directed her eyes up at Sandor giving him the most seductively innocent look she could muster.

Sandor nearly came staring at Sansa's face. He groaned and pushed her head all the way down and the hit the back of her throat. Sansa gagged slightly then relaxed her throat as Sandor fired his load down her throat. Sansa swallowed, but want some on her tongue and forced her head back a bit and she tasted it.

Sandor finished and Sansa cleaned Sandor with a mouthful of the last couple squirts Sandor had done. She swirled what she had then swallowed it.

"Tasty" she said licking her lips.

"Well done Miss Stark, but we're not done yet. Bend over and stick that ass out" Sandor said.

"But sir, my butt is still sore" Sansa said.

"Do as you're told" Sandor barked.

Sansa jumped and bend over the side of the desk sticking her ass out. It was still red from the smacking it had got. Sandor got up and walked over he flipped up Sansa's skirt and ripped off the tiny bit of material that covered her cunt. Sansa gasped a bit in pain from the force. She then yelped loudly as Sandor slammed his re-harden cock into Sansa's wet pussy.

"Oh god sir, you're so big, too big for me" Sansa groaned.

"You're going to take it all Miss Stark and you're going to enjoy it too" Sandor said as he began pumping in and out of her.

Sansa moaned slightly in pain, but mostly in pleasure as Sandor began to move in and out of her. Soon she got used to it and pleasure upon pleasure coursed through as she was being thoroughly fucked by her professor.

"Oh professor" she moaned throatily.

Sandor moved his hand and ripped Sansa's blouse making the buttons exploded and fly everywhere to never be seen til much, much later. He then gripped her bra covered breasts and found the clasp was in the front.

"You were expecting this weren't you Miss Stark, you seemed to have prepared for this at least" Sandor said.

"No sir, I haven't, not all" Sansa said through her moans and groans.

Sandor unclipped the clasp with two fingers and then gripped Sansa's unconfined breasts in his hands. They were just right. She was a generous B cup. He molded them, squeezed them, and pinched her nipples.

Sansa moaned loudly at these new sensations of Sandor playing with her breasts. He seemed to know where her pleasure points were and how to manipulate them expertly.

"Oh professor, feels so good. Fuck me sir, fuck me. I need your cock, I need it badly" Sansa cried.

Her hips moved back and forth with Sandor's movements as he got faster and faster Sansa just kept up.

"Get ready Miss Stark, I am going to fill you with my seed" Sandor said.

"Yes, fill me sir. Fill me with your seed. My pussy needs it, wants it" Sansa wailed.

With one final thrust Sandor came inside Sansa as her cunt spasmed with her orgasm.

They panted trying to catch their breath.

"Thanks Sandor" Sansa said looking back.

"Only for you Sansa, only for you" Sandor said kissing the back of Sansa's neck.

Sansa moved making Sandor pull out. She spun around and kissed him hard on the lips.

The two kissed and enjoyed the rest of the night together with Sansa serving 'detention' with Sandor.


	12. Butterflies In My Stomach

Dany was nervous. She was at the state swim meet and she needed, no, wanted to do well. She had to. This was her best sport and she wanted to do her best, but butterflies were fluttering about in her tummy. She needed to find a way to get rid of them. So she went to Robb for help.

 **/Scene Break/**

Dany's nude back was slammed against the lockers as she moaned loudly letting it echo through the empty room. Before her was Robb, and he was thrusting his hips in and out of her gushing twat.

"Oh yes Robb, fuck me. Fuck me. Beat my nervous out of me. Fuck" Dany moaned.

Robb was grunting as he felt Dany's grip around his neck tighten.

"OH FUCKING GOD!" Dany shouted as she came.

Robb felt Dany cunt spasm as his unleashed its juices. They oozed down his legs as held Dany still against the locker. Both panting hard. Though Robb had yet to come.

Dany was really worked up. She looked into Robb's eyes and then kissed him.

"You want more?" Robb asked.

"Yes" Dany begged.

Robb pulled Dany away from the lockers and sat on the bench with her still attached to his cock. He then laid down.

"Then get going" he said smacking her ass.

Dany began bouncing up and down on Robb's cock knowing that this was how you warmed up your legs. She pressed her hands against Robb's chest to keep her steady as well as leverage.

The sounds of their sexes squishing together because of Dany's recently ejected juices. Her silver hair bobbing and waving with every movement she made. Robb watched this sight then he moved his hands up and got a hold of Dany's perky little A cups. He groped and cupped them before thumbing the hard little buds.

Dany moaned and threw her head back as Robb played with her tits. Sure, they weren't big like some girls, but Robb always played with them like they were. He never cared that she had small tits at all.

"Come Dany, is that the best you got. Go harder, faster" Robb barked as he smacked Dany's ass harder the second time.

Dany yelped, but obeyed. Soon she was like a fucking piston moving up and down in an almost frantic pace. Her body a sheen of sweat. As she hit her climax she arched her back as she slammed her body back down once more.

Robb groaned and released his seed into Dany filling her spasming pussy.

They laid there for a while catching their breath.

"Robb, I need to get ready for the swim meet" Dany said breaking the silence.

"Right, lets get you cleaned up" Robb said.

He carried Dany to the showers and then turned on one of the heads. He waited for the water to get to the right temp then pushed Dany into the stream of water. He took the bottle of body wash Dany always uses and lathered up and began clean Dany. Dany moaned as Robb's sensual touch caressed her body.

"Robb, this wasn't what I meant" Dany panted.

"I just thought you'd like some help cleaning up. You are so dirty after all" Robb said.

Dany moaned as she felt Robb move to her breasts and clean them. But he didn't linger as he wRobbed the rest of her. He even ignored her pussy. This served to frustrated her to no end.

"Robb" she whimpered.

Robb ignored the pleas as he kept wRobbing Dany turning now to her back and get that clean.

"Robb" Dany whimpered again.

Robb again ignored her and pushed her back into the water rinsing off all the suds that covered her body. Once they were all gone he looked at Dany.

"What is it Dany?" he asked.

"Get that damn fucking cock in me" Dany growled.

"But I thought you had to get ready for your meet?" Robb asked.

Dany growled and jacked Robb's off. She then pulled herself and Robb down to the tile floor and forced Robb inside her. She moaned as his meat parted her pussy lips once more. Robb wasted no time and began to fuck Dany. She moaned and mewled on the floor. She was so worked up from Robb's wRobbing/teasing her that wasn't going to be long til she came. So Robb worked fast one to get Dany off quickly, two get himself off quickly since he didn't want to be left hanging, and three they didn't have much time left before the rest of Dany's swim came in.

"OH Robb!" Dany screamed as she came.

Robb fired his seed into her with a roar.

They laid there for a bit then got cleaned up once again. This time no playing or teasing. After they were cleaned and dried off Robb dressed and Dany pulled him into a kiss.

"Wish me luck Robb" she said.

"I think I gave you all the luck I can give you and then some" Robb said with a smirk.

"Well hope you have some of that saved for my victory" Dany said.

"I always do Dany, I always do" Robb said then left.

Dany was brimming with confidence ready for the swim meet.


	13. The Short-haired Bitch

Asha Greyjoy moaned as a thick piece of meat was shoved into her mouth. She felt groaned as she felt a pair of hands on her D sized breasts.

"Fuck, that's it suck my cock bitch suck it" Jon Snow groaned.

Asha was on her knees totally nude. Her hands tied behind her back. Her pussy dripping with arousal. Her eyes staring up at Jon as he fucked her mouth. Tonight was her night and she was going to enjoy it to the max.

Jon then pulled his wet cock out of Asha's mouth and stuck it between her tits and began to fuck them. He groaned and threw his head back as he increased the pace of his titty fuck.

Asha just stayed there in the same position letting Jon use her body anyway he wanted. She loved being submissive and Jon was the only guy she'd ever tie her up. No one else had this pleasure. Hell, no one else had the pleasure of fucking her either her mouth, pussy or tits. She was known as the ice bitch at school. No guy ever went near her since rumor was she once crushed a guy's junk for groping her massive tits. Of course that's a rumor and Asha never actually did that, but who was she to deny it when it was a good guy repellant.

Jon groaned as his spunk erupted from him. He coated Asha's breasts, face and hair. She looked like a total mess. Jon then panted and pushed Asha to the floor. She grunted and winced when she felt her back crush her tied up hands. Jon paid no attention to it as he spread her legs and slammed his cock into Asha's cunt. Asha howled loudly as her tight cunt was stretched to the max by Jon's beast of a cock.

Jon proceeded to fuck Asha hard and fast. He grabbed a hold of Asha's jiggling jugs manhandling them. Asha just groaned and moaned at the pleasure she was feeling.

"You have such a tight fucking cunt, always tight and just for me. My own personal whore that's what you are. Moan for me whore" Jon barked.

Asha moaned loud and proud. She liked this dirty talk Jon was spewing at her. It just made her even wetter than before. And she was plenty wet already.

Jon pounded in and out of Asha's pussy feeling it clench and spasm. He just knew how to get this quim erupting.

Asha was panting hard as her body was in like one long prolonged orgasm. Jon finally let out a roar as he spilled his second load and this one into Asha's cunt. He pulled out letting his seed ooze out of her pussy.

Jon plopped down on his butt resting while Asha had turned over to get the pressure of her still bound hands. They hurt along with her shoulders too. It was Jon's idea to tie her hands behind her back for this session and Asha thought why not, could be fun? She was wrong, it hurt like a fucking bitch.

Jon got up and raised Asha's leg and thrust into her pussy with a new hard-on. He began working his cock in and out of Asha in this new position.

Asha moaned as she felt Jon's cock pound in and out of at this new angle. God, she and Jon never fucked like this before in all the times they've gotten together.

"Oh fucking god, it feels so damn good. Your cock is hitting places I've never felt before" she wailed.

"And your cunt feels so good in this position" Jon grunted.

"OH GOD!" Asha screamed as she came again.

Jon kept going ramming away at Asha's cunt never relenting. He had Asha's leg on his shoulder and he moved a hand and cupped one of Asha's jiggling tit. He grasp the mound massaged it, tweaking her nipple. Asha groaned as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Jon used his other hand and grabbed Asha's shoty black hair and pulled back. This gave him more leverage in his thrusting.

Asha moaned in pain and pleasure as her head was snapped back from her hair being pulled. But the pain though it hurt it also spurred on her pleasure as she felt her latest orgasm rising within her.

"You love a bit of pain don't you my slut?" Jon asked.

"Fuck yes, I do. Pull my hair, pull it hard and tight" Asha moaned.

Jon whaling away at Asha's pussy at such brutal speeds that Asha knew she'd be feeling this for days and that made her grin. She finally came and Jon came seconds after her. Jon again pulled out of her and then began to get dressed. Asha laid there in an almost comatose state.

"So same time next month?" Jon asked.

"Yeah" Asha said dazed.

"Great" Jon said as he groped her tits before leaving the room.


	14. The Hall Monitor

Gilly patrolled the halls eyeing for anybody out of class and who didn't have a pass to show. She was very strict about things like this. She took her job seriously.

"Hello officer."

Gilly stopped to see a grinning Robb Stark.

"What are you doing out of class Stark?" she asked.

She knew Robb pretty well. I mean, you'd have to be deaf not to hear what the grapevine was saying about him. How he's fucked so many girls and that he was quite hung too. Gilly didn't believe this of course, but it never heard to have an ear to the ground since some rumors could provide a clue to some rule breaking.

"I'll ask again Stark, what are you doing out of class?" she asked.

"I like your hard ass attitude. I wonder what's harder your attitude or my cock?" Robb asked with a grin.

Gilly glared at Robb ready to tear at him. But Robb moved quickly and pushed her up against the wall. She gasped at being surprised. She then gasped again when she felt one of Robb's hands move under her shirt and cup her breast.

"Mmm, you got some lovely tits" Robb said as he licked Gilly's neck.

Gilly shivered trying to fight the desire bubbling up within her. She felt Robb's hands undo her pants and then shove them down. He shoved that same hand into her panties and began to finger fuck her with three fingers. Gilly hissed in slight pain at the intrusion. But the pain ebbed as pleasure took over. Her hips began to move on their own as she humped Robb's fingers.

"You like that, don't you? You're just a fucking whore, you're my whore though" Robb said with a smirk.

He used his other hand to maul Gilly's B sized tits. He undid her shirt and ripped her bra off and took on her bare breasts. Gilly bit back the moans and gasps wanting to escape her lips. She wasn't going to submit no matter how good it all felt.

"Struggling against the mounting pleasure, it will just make it all the sweeter when you submit" Robb said with amusement.

Gilly came hard. She slumped over with Robb holding her up.

"Feel better?" he asked.

Gilly was still trying to regain herself when her soaked panties was pulled down. He had undid his pants and slammed his steel hard cock into Gilly's drenched cunt. She bit back a loud moan that had tried to escape. Robb's cock penetrate deep inside her. He was so deep, it felt so good to her. Robb then began to pump in and out of her making Gilly moan and mewl in pleasure.

"Such a tight fucking cunt you have here officer" Robb said he kept ramming in and out of Gilly.

Gilly's body just let go, letting Robb take over. Her body no longer fighting what her mind was trying to. This made Robb smirk as he broke her. He pushed her up higher on the wall now fucking her in earnest. Gilly just moaned in pleasure as her hips worked to match Robb's speed.

"F-f-f-fuck me, p-p-p-please fuck me Robb" Gilly pleaded.

"With pleasure" Robb said as he really started to fuck her.

Gilly still did her best to keep the noise down, but more to make sure no one heard them and discover them. She didn't want this to end, no, she wanted more. She gripped Robb's shoulders tightly making her knuckles go white.

"Feels so fucking good Robb, so fucking good. Oh, harder please! Harder and faster. I want it all" Gilly moaned.

Robb grabbed Gilly's ass admiring how firm and tone it was then lifted her up and up against the wall high so he could get more thrust. Gilly gasped at this and thrashed a bit as Robb really went to town on her cunt.

"Yes Robb, yes oh fucking yes" Gilly groaned.

Robb kept going feel Gilly's cunt spasm around him. he smirked as she came all over his rod and he pushed on making her orgasm get prolonged. Gilly slumped over slightly panting hard. Her head leaning on Robb's shoulder. He could hear Jessie's hard breathing as he pumped in and out of her cunt. She couldn't believe he was still going. The rumors must be true then. Robb was a fucking stallion.

Robb fucked the almost unresponsive Gilly then slowed down and she let out a groan for the decrease of speed.

"I need more motivation" Robb said.

He then buried his head into Gilly's tits. Gilly arched her back off the wall as her hands weaved through Robb's hair pushing his face into her chest.

Robb then proceeded to get back to fucking Gilly with new life. Gilly hummed and mewled as Robb fucked her hard once again. His mouth on her tits felt so good. He's lick her entire breast then the other. Then he'd suckle on her nipples giving both equal attention.

Gilly's cunt was drooling juices leaving a nice small little puddle right underneath them.

"Oh fuck" Gilly hissed as she came again.

Robb let out a grunt as he spilled his load into her quim. They stayed there for a moment then Robb put her down.

Gilly sighed as she grabbed from her pants a spare pair of panties and put them on. She then turned to Robb and kissed him.

"Thanks for the break" She said.

"Sure, but why do we have to do the whole act?" Robb asked as he put his pants back on.

"It's so much fun. Now I got to go" Gilly said as she finished dressing.

She handed Robb her used panties.

"Souvenir" she said then walked away with her hips swaying back and forth.

Robb sighed and shook his head as he shoved the panties in his pocket and walked off whistling.


	15. Roleplay With The Stark Sisters

Tommen Baratheon sat in the headmaster's office behind the desk with a smirk on his face. He was waiting on someone, well, two special some ones really.

Soon the door opened and Sansa Stark, the Westerosi Ice Queen came in and following her was her sister, Arya Stark, the Westerosi Ice Princess.

"Glad you two could make it" Tommen said.

"What is it you need 'headmaster'?" Arya asked.

"Yes, I called you both here for a special assignment that only you two can do. Since it requires some 'special' services" Tommen said.

Sansa and Arya nodded.

"What is the special assignment 'headmaster'?" Sansa asked.

Tommen grinned.

 **/Scene Break/**

Arya was naked upon the desk with her legs spread as Tommen's head was buried in her sweet young peach. Arya was moaning loudly as she played with her breasts by squeezing them, pinching and rolling her nipples. Meanwhile Sansa was down on her knees servicing Tommen. Her lips were around Tommen's hard cock as she bobbed her head sucking as much man meat as she could.

"Oh god!" Arya screamed as another orgasm hit her.

She had already had two with this being her third. She was panting as she moved with her elbows supporting her weight. She pulled Tommen up and brought him into a heated kiss. She tasted herself on Tommen and found it highly erotic. As they kissed Tommen let out a loud groan as he released his seed down Sansa's throat.

Sansa swallowed all Tommen gave her like she had never had a drink in her entire life. She then cleaned Tommen off and worked him back to full mast.

"That was amazing ladies, but you're not finished with your assignment" Tommen said pulling away from Arya.

"What is next 'headmaster'?" Sansa asked ready for more.

Her cunt was bare of hair like sister's and wet and ready for penetration.

"Sansa lay on the desk and Arya lie on top of your sister. I am going to fuck both of you" Tommen said.

The Stark sisters rushed to get into their new positions. They lined up their cunts so Tommen could get to both of them easily. Tommen eyed both juicy treasures and stuck his fingers and played with them for a spell. His playing caused gasp and moans from both sisters. Tommen then decided he had enough playing and removed his fingers making the two moan for the loss. Then after lowering the desk slightly to a height he could use Tommen then slammed his cock into Sansa.

"Motherfucking hell!" Sansa swore as she was filled and stretched.

Tommen wait til Sansa was adjusted then pumped in and out of her a couple times then pulled out and slammed into Arya. Sansa groaned at the loss of Tommen's glorious meat inside her.

Arya threw her head back and screamed as she filled and stretched. Her cunt saw a bit smaller and tighter than her sister's since she was smaller than Sansa. Again Tommen paused letting Arya to get used to him then he stroked her a couple times then pulled out and entered Sansa again.

This was the pattern. Tommen would pump in and out of Sansa then he'd switch to Arya. He made sure each girl had the same amount of strokes. No need for the sisters to get jealous of one another.

As Tommen was doing this Arya grabbed her sister's head and kissed her own blood heatedly. Sansa kissed back as her tongue invaded her little sister's mouth. Their tongues battled as the grounded their pelvis into one another. Jolts of pleasure coursed through them as their clits rubbed against one another every so often. Their breasts were mush together. Sansa's D cups and Arya's C cups.

Tommen kept going til he couldn't hold back anymore. He pulled out of Arya and jacked off. He spewed his seed at both pussies coating them with his white goodness. He then fell back in the chair panting. He needed a break for a spell.

Arya rotated her body so she and her sister were in a 69 and began feasting on Tommen's seed that covered her sister's cunt. Sansa did the same licking up the mess Tommen left on her sister. The two moaned as the cleaned one another then they began eating each other to make sure they were totally clean.

Tommen watched the sisters go at one another and felt himself stir slowly. He knew he needed to be on one of their pussies again soon.

The Stark sisters let out loud moans as they both came.

"That was wonderful ladies. Now who wants to go first" Tommen said as he pointed to his hard rod.

The two sisters squabbled for a bit, but Sansa won and she straddled Tommen's lap as she lowered her overly ready cunt down engulfing Tommen's little head. She gasped as she was penetrated. It felt so good sinking down slowly, though the hard entry wasn't bad either. Soon she was sitting with Tommen fully inside her. She wrapped her arms around Tommen's neck and wiggled a bit.

Tommen groaned at this.

"Like that Tommen, like how my delicious pussy hugs your god like cock?" Sansa purred.

"Fuck yes Sansa" Tommen said as his hands grabbed Sansa's breasts.

"Good" Sansa said as she proceeded to bounce up and down on Tommen's lap.

Panting groaning, and moaning was heard between the two as Arya waited her turn. Though she decided to give the portraits a wicked show they'd never forget. She fingered herself letting the portraits see what she was doing.

Tommen stroked and caressed Sansa's chest with the utmost care. He avoided her nipples making Sansa whine and push her chest more into Tommen's exploring hands.

"Quit teasing me Tommen" she said.

"Whatever do you mean Sansa?" Tommen asked innocently.

"Play with my fucking nipples damnit" Sansa demanded.

"Of course love" Tommen said as he lowered his head and began sucking on the tiny pebbles.

"Oh fucking god!" Sansa moaned.

She came as Tommen kept sucking. Tommen though fought back his urge to fire his seed into Sansa. He wanted to keep the fucking going on just a while longer. Sansa's orgasm lasted a little while as Tommen kept sucking Sansa's nipples. When she finally came down she was panting heavily.

"Oh fuck" she muttered.

"That can be arranged" Tommen said.

He then got up still keeping himself inside Sansa. He waved his hand at the chair and it elevated itself. Tommen then sat Sansa down so she was level with Tommen's pelvis. He then began push in and out of Sansa as he rested his hands on the arms rest to give him leverage.

"Yes, oh fuck yes. Fuck me Tommen, fuck me good" Sansa moaned loudly.

Tommen kept going til he fired his load into Sansa. He pulled out and Sansa slumped a bit in the cPo.

"Oh Tommen, you have one more hole to fill" Arya said.

Tommen turned and found Arya lying face down on the desk with her butt sticking out and her cunt wet and ready for entry. Tommen sighed and worked himself back up. Once he did that he pushed into Arya.

"Oh yes, I love your cock so much" she moaned.

Tommen gripped Arya's hips and began pumping in and out of the younger Stark sister.

Arya was gripping the edge on the desk as she moaned out her pleasure as loud as she could.

"Yes Tommen, fuck me. Fuck my needy pussy. It wants your cock, it needs it. I can have no other" she said.

Tommen grunted and groaned as he fucked Arya. He was still a bit tired from his bout with Sansa, but he was going to give Arya what she wanted and not skimp at all. That wouldn't be fair at all.

Arya soon let out a loud scream as she came for the fourth time during Tommen's fucking of her. Tommen finally couldn't hold back as he felt Arya's inner walls clench around his for the fourth time. He unload his supply.

The three of them quickly got into their clothes and went their seperate ways.


	16. The Post Match Celebrations

Arianne Martell cheered loudly as she waved her pom-poms in the air liked the rest of her squad. Her school had won the game and that meant one game closer to getting to the state finals. Robb Stark was awarded the man of the match as he nearly scored 50 points. Arianne headed out following her squad. She decided not to change from her uniform and waited around letting everyone filter out. Arianne then ducked under the bleachers where Jon was waiting for her.

"Have fun?" Jon Snow, Robb's half brother asked.

"Yup, I wish you'd come to the games to watch" Arianne said.

"I don't care about them. I just care about you" Jon said as he wrapped his arms around Arianne's waist.

Arianne smiled as she leaned into Jon. Resting her head on his chest listening to his heart beat.

"Then just come to the games to see me" she said.

"I may just have to do that since you're going to be very busy now" Jon said.

"But I am not now" Arianne said coyly.

Jon chuckled.

"No, no you're not" he said.

Arianne always got horny after cheering whether it was from a game or practice. She just got horny and Jon was always there to give her the relief she sorely needed each time. So without wasting any time she yanked Jon's pants and boxers down and stroked Jon's already revved up crank. She flipped her skirt up to show she had taken off her panties earlier and she was dripping wet. With one hand on Jon's 'handle' she guided herself to Jon and impaled herself onto his pole. She moaned feeling Jon stretch her inner walls.

"Oh god, I love your cock inside me. It feels so fucking amazing" Arianne squealed.

Jon groaned feeling Arianne's tight cunt sucking him into her inner sanctum. He then began thrusting in and out of Arianne. She grabbed a hold of his shoulders tightly. She let Jon use her since she knew that Jon would give her what she wanted. She closed her eyes just letting herself go to the sensations of Jon slide in and out of her cunt.

"So fucking good, harder faster. Please" she mewed.

Jon took a hold of Arianne's hips and began to really pound in and out pf Arianne. He had to shift his stance so it gave him more power. It all helped. Arianne was moaning and throwing her back in great pleasure. This gave Jon an opening and he kissed and suckled Arianne's neck. Arianne moaned tilting her head more to give Jon more area to explore with his mouth, teeth and tongue.

The entire area was quiet except for the skin slapping and the squishing sounds, but you could only hear it if you strained your ears. Arianne wasn't very loud when she got fucked, but she made the hottest and sexiest faces ever.

"Oh shit" Arianne yelped as her cunt contracted violently.

Jon knew this meant she was coming and he stilled his movements letting Arianne ride her peak. He then pushed Arianne against one of beams and Arianne wrapped her legs around Jon's waist. Jon then began thrusting again and Arianne threw her head back hitting the beam, but she didn't care. Her pleasure overwhelmed any pain she would feel. Jon kept going til he unleashed his load into Arianne. He then pulled out letting his seed leak out of Arianne.

Arianne fell to the ground, her legs like jelly. She was breathing hard. She looked up to Jon's shiny knob and slowly got to her knees. She took Jon's slimy meat into her mouth and began to suck and clean it. She tasted herself, which revved up her already purring motor. She was bobbing her head back and forth hard and fast and Jon groaned.

"Shit, don't you have a fucking off switch?" he asked.

"Not when it comes to this thing" Arianne said as she caressed Jon's cock before taking it back into her mouth.

Jon groaned and grabbed a hold of the closet thing in front of him to stay standing. He gripped it tightly as Arianne polished him. She was a damn pro and knew what Jon liked. She first engulfed his entire meat sucking it like a newborn calf. Then she'd slowly pull back letting her teeth gently graze his sensitive flesh til only the head remained in her mouth. She'd then nurse on that for a while as she let her beautiful blue eyes stare up at him with utter lust and sexiness. It would take all Jon had not to blow at that moment. Her hands would massage and cup his sack. She would then begin sucking and bobbing letting the head hit the back of her throat with gagging.

Jon was really doing his best trying to hold off Arianne's incredible oral assault, but he was losing.

"Shit, here it comes Arianne" he warned.

His dick jumped and pulsed then fired off. Arianne drank down all she could and that was all of it. She was used to how much Jon would blow into her willing mouth. She drank it all down then would clean him up as well as make him ready for a third round.

Jon was breathing hard. He knew this would be his last hurrah and he was going to back the most of it. He had Arianne lie down. He had brought a duffel bag with him that had gone unnoticed til now. It had a blanket in it so they could spread it on the ground and not on the gravel. Arianne divested her top off along with her bra releasing her D cup melons. Jon dove at them and began motor-boating them as he slid home into Arianne for the second time.

Arianne gasped feeling Jon penetrate her once again. She moaned as Jon fucked her hard and fast from the get go. His face and hands busy with her amble chest. Arianne bit her bottom lip as she held Jon's head to her chest loving how his tongue and teeth teased and played with her flesh.

"Oh Jon" she panted.

"Jon kept going harder and faster in and out of Arianne not wanting to quit at all. He was like an animal or machine. He just had to plow. Jon then rose up with his hands on her tits and kissed Arianne deeply. Arianne kissed back. One of Jon's hands went down and found her clit. This set her off.

"JON!" Arianne screamed as she came.

Jon kept going without pause this time. He rode through Arianne's peak since he wasn't even started yet. This of course drove Arianne crazier since it prolonged her orgasm. She was thrashing about like a fish that had landed in a boat.

"Jon, Jon, Jon, Jon, Jon" Arianne chanted.

Jon was tweaking and pulling Arianne's hard nipples. Rubbing and massaging her entire globes then would squeeze them so deliciously. His mouth was sucking and nibbling Arianne's neck as she tilted her head to the side to give him more access.

"OH GODS JON!" Arianne screamed as she came yet again.

Jon felt Arianne's cunt muscles squeeze him tightly trying to milk him of his load. He could feel he was almost ready to crumble. But he knew he had gas for one last one. He worked furiously really pounding in and out of Arianne making sure she'd be sore and walking with a limp. Arianne was just taking it all not even caring the pain she'd be feeling later.

"Fuck, here it comes Arianne" Jon called.

"ASH!" Arianne screamed.

Jon released his third and final load into Arianne. Arianne had come hard as well. Both were exhausted. They laid there for a while then slowly got up and cleaned themselves up the best they could and got dressed. Arianne pulled Jon into a deep kiss.

"I can't wait for the state finals" she said.

"Neither can I" Jon said with a smirk.


	17. All Cheerleaders Are Sluts

Dany, Arianne and Alla were the three hottest girls in the school, not to mention they were cheerleaders too. But they all had a problem too. They were all horny and needed to get fucked and none of the guys they had been with before could satisfy them. Now they weren't nymphos or anything, they just were horny teenagers. But they found their salvation in an awkward junior named Brandon Stark. They had heard the rumors of his sex drive and dick size, but took it with a grain of salt since this was coming from the school gossip pool.

But now it was Friday night and they were in desperate need. They were in Arianne's car cruising when they saw Bran walking.

"Hey Bran!" Alla shouted.

Bran turned and gulped as he saw the three hottest girls in school. He wondered what they wanted so he slowed down.

"Can I help you?" he asked politely.

"Yeah, you can stick that hard cock into my needy pussy and fuck my brains out" Alla said.

"Vi, that's quite dirty to say in public" Dany said from the backseat.

"I don't give a flying fuck at all Dany I'm damn horny and need a royal fucking" Alla said.

Bran gulped. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to hear this and if they were just joking or something. He kept listening to Alla and Dany arguing with each other.

"Quiet down you two" Arianne scolded.

Dany and Alla huffed, but became silent.

"So what you say Bran, hop in and we can all have a fucking good time?" Arianne asked with a lecherous smile.

What was Bran to say. Why in any hell would he say no to three of the hottest girls in the whole school? He nodded since he was unable to speak. He climbed into the car and sat beside Dany.

During the drive Dany moved her hand to Bran's groin and began rubbing.

"W-w-w-what are you doing?" Bran stuttered.

"I am just trying to see if the rumors are true" Dany said idly.

"So is it Dany?" Alla asked from the front seat.

"I need a closer check. It feels big, but I need to see it" Dany said as she undid Bran's pants.

Soon his pants and boxers were on the floor and his cock standing at attention. Dany cooed as she stroked him before going down on him sucking and licking him.

"Shit, Dany wait til we get there. I don't want to have to pay to clean the inside of my car, again" Arianne said as she saw the action in the backseat from her rearview mirror.

Dany flipped Arianne off as she kept blowing Bran.

"The girl likes cock, what can you say?" Alla giggled as she watched from the front seat as Dany sucking off Bran. Her eyes were glued to how Dany's head was bobbing and how big Bran really was. It made her lick her lips since Dany had trouble getting it all in her mouth and had to use a hand to jack the rest of Bran off.

"I can't wait to have that thing in my pussy" she said.

"Wait til we get there damnit" Arianne growled.

She was just as horny as them, but she had to drive so that frustrated her. She saw that Alla was rubbing herself on the passenger seat and hoped for fucking hell that Alla didn't gush on the seat. She really didn't want to pay to clean the inside of her car again.

Dany kept sucking away as she began to hum. Bran groaned as his hand landed on her hair and began to stroke it. He could feel that he was about come. Dany felt this as he felt Bran's cock twitch and pulse. She cupped his balls as she increased her pace.

"Oh fuck" Bran groaned as he came.

Dany drank up all Bran spilled out never letting a drop fall. She pulled up a bit red faced, but pleased with herself. Bran was breathing hard from his blowjob. He had never had one that amazing before. Dany was sure damn talented.

Soon Arianne stopped at an empty parking lot in the park. Bran had his pants back on and Dany's smile had yet left her face making Alla and Arianne very jealous. They were in an area of the park that was away from the busy areas. They all got out of the car and made their way into the woods. Bran was curious as to why they were heading into the woods til he saw a small house up ahead.

"This is where we come to fuck sometimes" Arianne said.

"Yeah, it's far away from everyone so we can be as loud as we want" Dany said.

"Plus, we only bring a few select number of guys here so count yourself lucky" Alla said.

Inside the little house it was furnished sparsely though the biggest thing was the bed which took up an entire room and when the small house was just four rooms than that was big. The girls dragged Bran to the bed and stripped him fast. Soon he was naked and he heard Arianne and Alla gasp at his size.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Dany asked as she was pushed away.

"You had it first, it's my turn" Alla said.

Arianne totally agreed with this.

Dany pouted as she tried to fight back. But Alla had taken control and she took Bran's cock into her mouth. Bran groaned feeling Alla's hot wet mouth. Damn, she was as good as Dany in cock sucking skills. Arianne climbed onto the bed and kissed Bran. Bran kissed back tasting Arianne's lip-gloss. He then moved his hands up and cupped Arianne's breasts. Arianne moaned into Bran's mouth.

Dany pulled off her clothes and got on the bed and began helping Alla and Arianne with theirs. Soon they were just as naked as Bran was and he looked at their bodies.

Dany's body was tight and firm working out and cheerleading. She had lovely C cups with erect nipples. Her cunt was hairless. Alla and Arianne's bodies were in the same shape though Alla's tits were more rounder than Arianne or Dany's though they were the same size. Alla had a nice landing strip. While Arianne and Dany opt for the hairless look. Arianne's tits looked plumper than the other two. But all three were damn fucking sexy.

Bran knew he had died and gone to heaven to have three girls. Three of the hottest girls in his school here, wanting his cock. He just hoped he wouldn't disappoint them.

Alla kept up her sucking on her new favorite meat. She had to jerk Bran off since she couldn't get it all in her mouth. She then pulled back and was pushed back by Arianne, who used her ass to shove her friend back.

"What the fuck Lils" Alla exclaimed.

"You've had your taste, now it's mine" Arianne said as she lowered her already wet cunt down on Bran's wet rod.

The two moaned as they joined.

"You fucking slut" Dany said.

Arianne flipped Dany off as she rode Bran long and hard. She had her arms wrapped around Bran's neck as they made out passionately. Bran used his hips and pushed up whenever Arianne went down.

"That's no fair, I didn't suck him off enough to taste his come" Alla pouted.

Dany rolled her eyes as she pushed Alla on the bed and began to feast on her cunt. They only had sex with one another to take the edge off when they only felt slightly horny. They didn't think of themselves as lesbians at all really. Just having fun with close friends.

"Oh fuck Dany, eat my pussy. Use that long tongue of yours and go deep. Fuck, yeah, that's it" Alla moaned as she humped her friend's face.

She then pulled Dany so Dany was on top and they were in a 69 eating one another out.

"Those two bitches, they always love eating each other" Arianne laughed as Bran looked at the erotic sight.

Damn, that's fucking hot Bran thought.

Arianne felt Bran's cock twitch.

"You like watching that don't you. You like girl-on-girl action?" she asked.

Bran blushed.

"I don't blame you. Dany and Alla know how to put on a show. Especially when they know there are others watching. They get fucking turned on being watched" Arianne said.

She kept working herself up Bran's pole loving how big it was in her tight little pussy. Sure she's had a few cocks like Dany and Arianne have had, but not enough for them to be considered loose at all.

"Oh fuck" Bran groaned as he squirted his load into Arianne.

Arianne sighed as she felt Bran's seed splash her walls. She had already come a few times and was amazed at Bran's staying power. She got off and saw he was semi-hard.

"Come over and fuck one of the whores" she said.

She then guided Bran by his 'handle'. She then aimed it at Alla's pussy.

"Dany move you're head bitch and give Bran some room" Arianne said.

Dany looked to see Bran's rod ready for entry. She grinned and spread Alla's pussy lips as more of an invitation. Arianne led Bran's cock into Alla. Alla moaned feeling Bran's girth entered her.

"Oh fucking hell. He's bigger than any damn guys who has been in there" she yowled.

"You got that the fuck right" Arianne laughed.

Bran began thrusting in and out of Alla breaking in-between pulling out completely so Dany could suck him off and then he'd push back into Alla's hot tunnel. This went on as Dany rubbed Alla's clit to keep Alla humming when Bran wasn't inside.

"FUCK, COMING!" Alla shrieked.

Her juices leaked out as Bran kept going. They dripped all over Dany's face, but she didn't care as she licked up the mess as she could. She kept frigging Alla's clit hard and fast.

Arianne sat back to watch the show as she pumped two fingers in and out of her cunt slow and leisurely. She loved watching.

Bran finally came filling Alla's cunt. he pulled out and Dany latched her mouth over Alla's cunt and began sucking. This really had Alla howl. Once Dany got all she could she got out from under Alla. She looked at Bran and then got on all fours.

"This is my favorite position" she said as she wiggled her tone ass.

Bran groaned. He was semi hard again and wasn't sure if he could get fully hard for another round. He pushed himself into the third girl and began to pump in and out of her. He was getting hard as he slid in and out of Dany. Dany moaned as she threw her head back. Alla recovered and crawled under Dany with Arianne joining her. The two then began to lick and suck Dany's swaying breasts. They looked like two calves trying to get milk.

"Fuck, you two, you know my tits are sensitive" Dany moaned.

"All the more to suck on them" Arianne purred then swirled her tongue around her friend's swaying mound.

"Yeah, suck them good" Alla said as she pinched Dany's nipple.

Dany yelped in pain and pleasure. She then arched her back trying to push her chest into her eager friends' mouths and hands. While she thrust her ass out wanting more of Bran inside her. She loved the dual feelings. Bran's big thick member rocking her quim while her two best friends feasting on her dangling fruit.

This went on and then Bran came coating Dany's cunt. He pulled out and knew he needed a rest. The three girls let him have it, but the day was far from over. Bran fucked all three girls four times each. They were all very satisfied and very pleased that the rumors were true. Bran would be a frequent visitor to the cabin in the woods for months to come.


	18. At The Strip Club

Jon Snow was then led into a private room that was decorated with a circular bed and mirrors everywhere. The man told Jon to wait there for Shae to show. She Jon waited anxiously since he had never done anything like this before. Soon the door opened and Shae entered. She was dressed in a royal blue robe that she took off revealing that she was on wearing another string bikini number like she had worn on stage. But this one was a dark blue.

"Hey there stud" she said with a grin.

"H-h-hi" Jon stuttered out.

"Oh first time?" Shae asked.

"Um, well, no. I mean I've had sex before, but never in a strip club" Jon said nervously.

"Oh, well no need to be nervous. Everything will be alright" Shae said with a smile.

Jon relaxed.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Shae asked.

Jon wasn't sure since this was his first time doing this.

"Um, we can do whatever you feel like doing" he said.

"Hmm, it's up to me. I've never been given that much control before. Most guys demand me to do something. I like it. You're a sweet guy" Shae said.

"Um, thanks" Jon said.

Shae smiled as she walked over and got onto Jon's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked him right in the eye. Jon stared back though in a nervous fashion.

"No need to be scared. I don't bite unless you want me to do that" Shae said ending in a deep husky sexy smoker voice.

"Um, no. Not much for biting" Jon said after swallowing hard.

Shae giggled as she began to grind herself into Jon's lap. She could feel the bulge growing in Jon's pants.

"Oh my, you feel big for sure, but I wonder what you're really packing here" she said as she finally stopped her grinding and crawled off Jon's lap and got on her knees. She unzipped Jon's pants and tugged them down then came his boxers.

Out popped Jon's cock and it made Shae moan and coo as she pressed her cheek up to the hot meat and rubbed it against her cheek.

"So big and thick. Mmmm, I am going to enjoy this" Shae said as she moved from rubbing it with her cheek to taking it into her mouth.

Jon hissed and then groaned as he felt Shae hot talented mouth lavish his rod. She then began to lick and suck his cock. He watched her move with expert skill as her tongue ran up the entire length before swirling around the little head then she bent down taking as much of Jon as she could. Jon groaned feeling Shae blow him.

Shae couldn't fit all of Jon in. So she licked and sucked what she could, but this would only be the appetizer. She wanted this beast inside her. So she bobbed her head up and down for a while.

"Oh, I'm going to come" Jon warned.

Shae pulled away making Jon let out a disappointed groan.

"Sorry big boy, but I am not going to risk you going limp after you come. I want this beast inside me before that" Shae said.

She then wiggled out of her bottoms and stuffed them into Jon's pants pocket.

"A memento for your first time" Shae giggled.

She then took off her top and stuffed it in with her bottoms. She then climbed onto Jon's lap and lowered herself down on Jon. She moaned as she felt Jon's cock penetrate her tight pussy. Jon groaned and let his head fall back as he felt Shae's tight cunt envelop him.

"Oh fuck, you're so damn tight" he hissed.

"That I am. I have one of the tightest pussies in the Flea Bottom" Shae panted as she kept working herself down on Jon's rod.

It was tough going, mainly for Jon. He had to fight back from coming too soon since Shae's tight pussy walls were squeezing him like a fucking vise. Shae finally bottomed out on Jon and she was breathing hard.

"Shit, I haven't had anything so big in me for so long" she said.

They both stay in their position to get acquainted with their new connection. This helped Jon a bit since it cooled him off a bit. Then Shae began to move and Jon groaned loudly. Shae wrapped her arms around Jon's neck as she worked herself up and down Jon's pole. She worked at a steady pace. She didn't want to get off too soon. Besides there still enough time to kill.

"Mmm, I just love your cock inside me. It feels amazing" Shae purred.

"Your cunt feels so good" Jon grunted out.

"You can touch me you know. I am not made of glass and you're allowed" Shae giggled since she realized Jon hadn't laid a hand on her since they started.

"S-s-sorry. I am all new to this" Jon stuttered as he tried to keep on not coming too soon.

"It's okay. Now play with my titties. These puppies need some attention" Shae said as she thrust out her chest.

Jon moved his hands and cupped Shae's tiny breasts and played with them. Shae's nipples were already hard and Jon began to flick and roll the hard nubs with his thumb and forefinger. This made Shae moan as she slowly increased her bouncing.

"Oh yeah, so fucking good. Yeah. That's it. Mmmm, yeah" Shae moaned as she tilted her head back.

They kept going then Jon couldn't hold back any more. Shae's cunt was squeezing his life juice from him.

"Shit, coming" Jon warned.

"Squirt in me. I'm protected" Shae panted as she began to hump Jon at a frantic pace.

"Here it comes" Jon announced.

Shae felt Jon's come spill inside her and that set her off. She moaned as she wrapped her arms around Jon's head. They both finally came down from their respective highs.

"That was fucking amazing" Shae said as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Yeah, it was" Jon panted.

Shae looked at the time then got up.

"Well, I better go dear. I need a little time to rest before I get called again" she said.

"Will I see you again?" Jon asked.

"Depends" Shae said as she put her robe back on.

"Depends on what?" Jon asked.

"When you'll come back and how much money you bring next time" Shae said as she left giving Jon a wink.

Jon cleaned himself off with the tissues that was there to use. He then got dressed and knew he'd be back time. He just had a small taste of what the Flea Bottom had to offer. He now wanted to taste it all.


	19. Sex Ed

Sansa Stark sighed as she was grading papers for the teacher. She grumbled at this since she could've been doing something more worthwhile. Like helping in an animal shelter and such. That goes on a college resume better than grading papers for a teacher who is too lazy to do it themselves. A knock on the door jarred her from her grumbling.

"Uh, is Mr. Baelish in?" a boy asked poking his head in.

"No he isn't. He's somewhere" Sansa said.

"Oh, damn I missed him" the boy asked.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Sansa asked trying to be helpful and to hopefully delay grading more papers for a few more minutes.

"I'm not sure really" the boy said stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Well lets start off by introducing ourselves. My name is Sansa" Sansa said.

"Name's Robert. Robert Arryn" the boy said.

"Okay Robert, what do you need help with?" Sansa asked.

"Um, well, it's a bit embarrassing" Robert said blushing.

"Okay, I promise not to laugh at you or anything" Sansa said trying to put Robert at ease.

"Okay, well, Mr. Baelish is in charge this semester to teach Sex Ed." Robert said.

Ah, there it is Sansa thought.

"Okay, so you have questions about that then?" she asked.

"Um, no. Mr. Baelish, um, uh, offered out condoms to the class and, well, I was hoping to get one" Robert mumbled looking down at his shoes.

Sansa's eyes widen at this. She could see Robert looked to be about a little younger than her.

"Okay, let me just check to see if he has any" she said.

She then went to the desk and began rummaging.

"So, who's the girl?" she asked trying to make conversation.

"Uh, it's, um, a girl I know" Robert said still looking down.

"You're not going to tell me her name?" Sansa asked as she kept looking for those rubbers.

"Her name, well, she's a very good friend and I kind of don't want to say since, well, she is a good friend" Robert said.

"Ah, so you two planned to lose your virginity together, am I right?" Sansa asked.

Robert's head snapped up, his eyes wide.

"I nailed it" Sansa said with a smile.

"Uh, yeah" Robert said.

Sansa shook her head as she kept her searching. Then she found the box.

"Ha, here it is. Oh, these are the top kind too. They are ribbed to give your partner pleasure" she said.

"Um, thanks" Robert said.

"Do you know how to do it?" Sansa asked.

"Um, do it?" Robert asked.

"Yes, do you know what to do when having sex" Sansa said.

"Um, no. I've kind of read and watched videos" Robert said with great embarrassment.

"Robert, what you've read and watched was porn and smut. It's nothing really like the real thing. There are genuine feelings there" Sansa said.

"I, um, a little nervous about it all. What if I am no good at it?" Robert asked.

Sansa frowned and then looked at the papers she had to grade and then the clock. She had more than enough time before Mr. Baelish would be back. She then made a decision.

"Come with me and I'll help you" she said.

"What?!" Robert asked stunned.

"You need help and I want to help you. It will be more pleasurable for not only you, but for your partner" Sansa said.

So Sansa led Robert to the couch that was in the office. Amazingly the couch wasn't ratty or tattered like something you'd see at the end of a driveway waiting to be taken to the dump. No, the couch was very comfortable and clean. They sat down facing each other.

"Okay, have you two kissed each other before?" Sansa asked.

"Um, a few times" Robert said.

"Okay, that's a start" Sansa said.

She then moved in and kissed Robert, which shocked him. But then he started to kiss back. They two kissed and it became more passionate. Sansa began to tug at Robert's clothes. Robert followed suit though with a bit more hesitation. Soon clothes began to get shed and they were both in their underwear. Sansa was wearing a simple cotton bra and panties and Robert a pair of black boxers. Sansa saw the tent in the boxers and grinned.

"I see someone is eager" she said.

Robert blushed.

Sansa moved her hand down and rubbed Robert through his boxers. Robert groaned and closed his eyes. He had touched himself before, but it felt so very different when someone else was doing it. Sansa then fished out his cock and was amazed at how big Robert was. But Sansa didn't want to be the only one doing the work. She took one of Robert's hands and brought it to her damp panties. And then moved Robert's hand and them removed hers when Robert's hand moved on its own.

"That's good Robert, nice. Keep doing that. Now slip your hand in and really play with my pussy" Sansa panted.

Robert did as he was told and put his hand down Sansa's panties and felt how wet she was. He then slipped two fingers inside her cunt. Sansa moaned and moved her hips humping Robert's hand.

So the two were manually working each other to their individual orgasms. They both came.

Sansa licked up Robert's come that was on her hand. Robert just watched mesmerized.

"Go ahead Robert, taste me" she said.

Robert brought his hand out of Sansa's panties and licked the clear shiny liquid. It was a bit tart, but wasn't bad at all.

Sansa then brought things back and they removed the last of their clothes. So they were complete naked. She then guided Robert to the art of cunnilingus. He was a quick student. Then after she came she gave Robert a blowjob in return. She drank down Robert's come though gave Robert a tip.

"Now Robert some girls don't like to drink or even taste a boy's come. Don't ask me why, it's more of their personal opinion. I like it, but remember it should be the girl's choice. Don't force them" Sansa said.

Robert just nodded.

Sansa then pumped Robert's cock back to hardness with her hand. She then went and grabbed one of the condoms and opened it with her teeth giving Robert a sexy wink. Robert just gulped. Sansa placed the condom on and then laid back spreading her legs.

"Now you can fuck me" she said.

Robert got on top of Sansa and slipped inside. Sansa moaned feeling Robert's big thick hard cock inside her. The ribbed condom rubbed her in such delicious ways. Though she preferred no condom at all since she was on the pill and everything. But she wanted Robert to get used to the feel of the condom so it didn't feel odd the first time he used.

"Now go slow at first, you'll want to go fast and hard, but pace yourself. Let yourself enjoy it as well as your partner" Sansa said.

So Robert started slow, but soon found a good pace. He was amazed how amazing it felt though the condom just felt weird to him. Sansa guided him and instructed him how to play with her breasts. She moaned as Robert's hands worked her perky B cups. His thumbs flicked her hard nipples.

"Yes Robert, that's it, keep going. Oh feels so good" Sansa moaned.

Robert's pace slowly increased and soon he was going faster and a bit harder.

"YES Robert, YES THAT'S IT FUCK ME, FUCK MY PUSSY, POUND IT! I WANT TO COME" Sansa shouted.

Robert was startled by how vocal Sansa was, but followed and was now really pounding in and out of Sansa. Thankfully he had come before so he didn't feel that urge to come soon. Sansa though hit her peak as she held Robert tight. Robert was sure she would squeeze the life out of him. Sansa finally came down from her high.

"That was amazing Robert" Sansa sighed.

Robert just nodded. He had to stop since Sansa's squeeze was a bit painful.

"Now Robert, when you do it with your friend wear the condom when you come so you won't have the chance to impregnate her. But for me, well, take it off. I want to really feel you inside me" Sansa purred.

Robert's cock twitched hearing this. He pulled out making Sansa whined since she felt so empty. Robert peeled the used condom off and tossed it. It was by pure luck that it landed in the trRobertcan. Robert then re-entered Sansa's hot box now really feeling how a cunt felt. He groaned feeling how hot and tight she was. Feeling her inner walls ripple and clench around him. He felt like he'd come right away.

"Now fuck me, fuck me good Robert" Sansa commanded.

So Robert began to thrust. He didn't start off slow at all. He was going like a pro enjoying every moment of it. Sansa played with her breasts and then one went down to her clit so she could come at the same time as Robert. He barely realized that was about to come when he felt that familiar tingle.

"Oh here I come" Robert warned.

"Yes Robert, yes" Sansa moaned.

They both came hard and Robert slumped over panting. They were both sweaty and tired.

"You did wonderfully Robert" Sansa said.

"I did?" Robert asked.

"Yes, yes you did. You're now ready" Sansa said.

Robert smiled.

They got dressed and Robert kissed Sansa one more time in thanks. He grabbed a few condoms that were still on the desk and shoved them in his pocket and headed to the door.

"Oh Robert" Sansa said.

Robert stopped and turned to Sansa.

"If you ever need a refresher let me know" Sansa said as she jotted down her name, number and address. She then handed it to Robert, who pocketed it.


	20. Homework Extension

Robb Stark was in a bit of trouble. He needed to convince his teacher to be excused from his homework since his team was in the state finals. But the problem was that the teacher, Cersei Lannister, was very strict and wasn't one to make any exceptions when it came to handing in homework.

"Excuse me, Miss Cersei" Robb said.

"Mr. Stark, what can I help you with?" Cersei asked.

Robb came into her office, which was a few doors down from her classroom.

"I need an extension on my homework. I am in the middle of training for the state finals and need to practice more" Robb said.

Cersei furrowed her brow. She hated how this school seemed to put athletics above academics.

"You know my policy Mr. Stark, I don't give extensions" Cersei said sternly.

"I know ma'am, but I was wondering if you could make an exception in this case" Robb said.

Cersei sighed. She knew Robb was a very good student and was in the top ten of the class. She debated for a while about if she should bend her rule for him since he was such a good student and was a student of his word. But then she remembered hearing some rumors around the school about his sexual exploits. She wasn't sure if they were true, but wanted to see if they were. She hadn't had any sex in a long time and she had worn out her dildo and vibrator to get any pleasure. She needed the real thing.

"Fine, but I something in return" Cersei said.

"Um, what?" Robb asked.

"You know what I mean Mr. Stark" Cersei said with a look in her eye.

Robb knew what she was getting at. He sighed. Yes he had a bit of a reputation with the ladies, but really, he wasn't trying to do that here. He just wanted an extension.

"Okay, when do you want to do it?" he asked.

"Now, school is out. The janitors have already gone through here. We have plenty of time" Cersei said.

She then got up and closed the door and locked it then pulled the blinds. She then turned back to Robb and began to strip out of her simple pant suit she was wearing. She was down to her lacy black bra and panties. Robb was a bit surprised to see it, but then stripped himself. He already had a tent and Cersei got down on her knees. She used Robb's shirt to cushion her knees from the cold hard floor. She pulled Robb's boxers down and gasped seeing the length before her.

"Oh my, so big and thick. I am going to enjoy this thoroughly" she murmured.

She rubbed the hot meat against her cheek and then licked it up and down getting it all shiny and wet. She then took it all she could in her mouth. She then began to suck and lick as she bobbed her bead back and forth. Robb groaned as he hand weaved through Cersei's hair.

"Oh Miss Cersei, you sure know how to suck cock good" Robb groaned.

"I do have a life outside school Mr. Stark. I am not just a teacher" Cersei said.

Robb grabbed Cersei's head and shoved her mouth back onto his cock. She then went back to licking and sucking. Robb's eyes rolled to the back of his head. He had to spread his legs a bit and bend his knees to keep his balance since Cersei was so good with her oral ministrations that it made his legs weak.

"Shit" he muttered as he finally came.

Cersei drank down all of Robb's come and then pulled back smiling.

"Now that the appetizer is out of the way. I am ready for the main course" she said.

She moved to lay on her back spreading her legs wide to show off her wet pussy. Robb's cock got hard again just seeing Cersei in that position presenting herself to him. He got down and without any hesitation he shoved his entire self inside Cersei.

"OH GOD IT'S SO BIG!" Cersei howled.

She could feel her pussy walls stretch wide as it accommodated Robb's girth. Robb them began to pump in and out of her and she moaned loudly enjoying Robb fucking her. It had been a long time since she had gotten laid. Her lat time was a guy she picked up at a bar on Saturday night. Not one of her best moments mainly since the guy turned out to be a real dud in bed. He did too much foreplay and came too quickly and left her hanging badly. But now She was getting what she wanted and needed.

Robb pounded away at Cersei in a bit of disbelief that she was so tight still at her age. He enjoyed it though since he liked a tight to snug fit. His hands ran up and down Cersei's thighs reveling her smooth skin and how toned they were. His face moved and buried itself into Cersei's jiggling tits. Cersei held Robb's head to her chest as she felt his tongue lick and suck her sensitive flesh.

"Oh Mr. Stark, yes, mmm, yes. Fuck me good and hard. It's been so long since I got really fucked" Cersei purred.

"Whatever you say Miss Cersei" Robb said as he really put all of his effort into giving Cersei the best sex she has ever had.

They both came together.

"Mr. Stark, your extension is approved" Cersei said..


	21. The Sand Sisters

Brandon Stark just blinked as he sat there totally unsure what to do. He had come over to see if Elia Sand was around so they could hang out. What he got was Obara opening the door in a skimpy string bikini. Now Bran always thought that Elia's three older sisters were the hottest girls he's ever seen. He thought that ever since he first started to like girls. Hell, Obara, Nymeria and Tyene were his first crushes.

Obara upon seeing Bran pulled him inside and then pushed him up the stairs as she was jabbering on about him being the right man for the job and all that. Bran was very confused by all of this as Obara dragged him into a sitting room and pushed down into a chair. She then left Bran alone. He's been there for the past, what, five minutes. He wasn't totally sure since the room had no clock at all for him to check.

"Ah Bran, just the boy we need" Tyene said as she entered the room.

Bran's eyes locked onto Tyene since she was wearing the same skimpy bikini Obara was wearing, but Tyene's was a dark crimson while Obara's had been an almost translucent white.

"Um, why am I here?" Bran asked as soon as his brain could function again.

"You're here Bran to settled a little sibling dispute" Nym said coming in.

Nym again was wearing the same skimpy bikini like her two sisters were wearing, but hers was a dark blue color.

"What kind of dispute?" Bran asked worriedly.

He had heard from Elia that some of Nym, Obara and Tyene's arguments could get nasty and Bran didn't want to be in the middle of that. Hell, he's seen girls fight in school and though some guys would drool and whoop and holler at it what Bran saw was scary. Girls had no control when they fought. It wasn't like when two guys play fight. No, girls went for the eyes with their nails clawing at each other. Bran definitely didn't want to be a part of any of that at all.

"No need to look nervous Bran. You're here to settle who looks the best in our swimsuits" Obara said.

"Um, okay" Bran said feeling a bit safer now.

"Now let the show begin" Tyene said.

Soon music began to play and then Nym came strutting out in the same bikini Bran had seen her in. She struck a lot of seductive poses that got Bran hard. His eyes never peeling away from the sight of Nym posing for him. But then Nym left and taking her place was Obara. She sauntered out and began to strike poses like Nym had. Bran was achingly hard now as he kept staring. Soon Obara left and Tyene was up. She did the same thing her two sisters did and Bran was so hard it was hurting.

"Oh Bran, I see you've got a 'big' problem there" Tyene said with a smirk.

Bran blushed madly as he tried to cover up his bulge.

"Now don't do that, we want to see it" Tyene said.

"Yeah Bran, whip it out" Nym said appearing.

"Yeah, come on show it to us. It's not it'll be the first hard cock we've seen" Obara said.

Bran was still embarrassed and Tyene took control and removed Bran's pants. Nym took care of his boxers. And there standing in front of the three sisters was the greatest cock they'd ever lay eyes on.

"Elia will be so jealous that we saw Bran's dick before her" Obara said in awe.

"Screw her, it's her fault to not want to be apart of our plan" Nym said.

"Yeah, she decided to go out, while we stay in and enjoy Bran" Tyene said with a grin.

Bran couldn't believe this. They had planned this whole thing just to see his dick. He wasn't sure what to think at all.

Nym's hand moved and began to stroke Bran making his hips jump and Bran groan as Nym was giTyeneng him his first hand job.

"You slut" Obara giggled.

Nym stuck her tongue out at Obara.

"Don't stick that out unless you plan to use it" Tyene said.

"I plan to" Nym said then she dipped her head down letting her tongue bath Bran's cock.

Bran's hips jumped and he closed his eyes to relish the feeling of Nym licking him.

"She's such a cock whore" Tyene said rolling her eyes.

"So are you, you just prefer the cock being in your tight pussy" Obara said as she ran a finger up and down her sister's crotch.

Tyene shivered and groaned as she felt her older sister's finger push into the fabric of her bathing suit bottoms. It was making her so wet that a dark patch was developing.

Nym was now giTyeneng Bran a blowjob as Bran's hands were on Nym's head as he thrust his hips up fucking Nym's amazing mouth. She sucked and swirled her tongue around. Hell, she was able to get all of him inside her mouth and he could feel it hit the back of her throat.

When Bran opened his eyes he stared as Tyene and Obara were making out with each other. Obara had stripped Tyene of her swimsuit and while one hand was fondling one of Tyene's perky C cups the other was furiously getting her sister off.

"Fuck, oh fuck. Yes, Fuck me Obara, fuck me good. Oh gods, going to come" Tyene moaned.

This just made Obara finger fuck her sister harder and faster making Tyene let out a yowl as came. She slumped in her sister's arms.

"Enjoy the show Bran?" Obara asked as she licked her fingers clean of Tyene's juices.

Bran had been paying so much attention to the sisterly incest scene that hips lurched and he came in Nym's mouth. Luckily Nym seemed to be ready for this. She took all of Bran's load and pulled up. She then grabbed Obara's head and locked lips. The two sisters shared Bran's seed as they swapped spit.

Bran's shiny member was at half-mast after Nym's blowjob, but it soon regain its Tyenegor seeing the two sisters share his seed as they kissed. When they pulled away from each other Obara got up and peeled out of her swimsuit. She then got on Bran's lap with Nym holding Bran's cock in place as Obara impaled herself.

"Oh fucking god, so damn big" Obara groaned.

"Fuck him good sis" Nym said as she smacked Obara's jiggling ass.

"That I will do" Obara moaned as she began to hump Bran.

Tyene awoke from her brief slumber.

"Hey, you didn't wait for me" she said.

"Fuck you, you're the one who can't take it" Obara panted as she kept riding Bran.

"But I wanted a go" Tyene whined.

"Quit whining Tyene. I am sure Bran here has enough stamina to give all of us delicious orgasms" Nym said.

"But what am I going to do?" Tyene asked.

"For starters, lick me, put that tongue of yours to good use" Nym said taking off the bottom of her swimsuit though kept the top part on.

She laid down and presented her juicy cunt to her sister. Tyene shrugged and dove right in. The two were positioned Bran had a very good view of the action, of every lick and moan. Tyene wasted no time as she pressed her face into Nym's dripping snatch. She licked and slurped away at it. She would also move back a bit and thrust three fingers in and out then go back to oral care then back to manual all to drive Nym crazy.

"For fucking sake Tyene, quit messing with me" Nym begged.

"But I love playing" Tyene said as she blew on Nym's clit.

This made Nym shiver and moaned as she wiggled on the floor.

As that was going on Obara was still enjoying her ride on Bran. She made Bran look at her and they shared a deep passionate kiss.

"Touch me Bran, touch me all over" Obara huffed.

Bran's hands went right to Obara's perky C sized melons bouncing breasts. He explored them all over knowing that many of his male friends would kill to be in his position right now. Getting fuck by one of the Sensational Cerulean Sisters and able to touch them too.

"FUCK" Obara loudly moaned as she came.

Bran gritted his teeth as he felt Obara's cunt squeeze his cock hard trying to get him to release his seed. But he didn't buckle.

"You're a tough one to crack, but don't worry. I am not done with you yet" Obara panted.

She swiped her sweaty brown hair back as her green eyes showed renewed determination. She was going to get Bran's seed inside her.

Back with Nym and Tyene the two had changed positions so they were now in the classic 69 position. Both eating out one another loudly and proudly. Nym was on top with Tyene on the bottom.

"You taste so much better Elia" Tyene said between licks.

"She always tasted too tart for my tastes" Nym said.

"Yeah, but boy can she fuck with a strap-on" Tyene said.

"Yet, she loves to use Mr. Blue" Nym said.

Now Mr. Blue was Elia's favorite strap-on. It was called that because, well, the dildo that was attached to the harness was blue and had a special feature that made it Tyenebrate as well had a feature that got the wear off as they used it.

"FUCK YEAH!" Obara howled as she came again.

This time Bran couldn't hold back and he fired his second load of the day into Obara. Obara wobbled off Bran's lap and closed her legs so Bran's come wouldn't escape.

"He's open" Obara said tiredly.

Tyene bolted up knocking Nym over.

"OW! What the fucking hell Tyene?" Nym asked as she rubbed her backside.

The golden haired sister pulled Bran from his seat and then guided him so she was on all fours.

"Fuck me Bran" she pleaded as she wiggled her juicy ass at him.

"I don't know if I can go again" he said.

Tyene pouted at this.

"Let me handle this sis" Nym said.

She then cleaned Bran's member up tasting all of Obara's juices as well as the cocktail that is Bran & Obara essence.

"Mmm, tasty" Nym murmured as she kept licking.

Bran rose again from Nym's tongue work.

"Okay cowboy, fuck the bitch" Nym said then smacked Bran's ass.

Bran jumped from the action then entered Tyene from the back. Tyene moaned feeling Bran's cock stretch her tight juicy cunt. Bran gripped Tyene's hips and began to saw in and out of Tyene.

"Oh fucking gods yes, so fucking good. Harder, faster. Fuck me good Bran" Tyene demanded.

Bran obeyed as he began to really go to town on Tyene's pussy.

Nym saw by Obara watching Tyene getting fucked like a bitch in heat.

"Can I lick you?" Nym asked.

"No way, I want Bran's come in me, not in your mouth" Obara said.

"I'd share" Nym whined.

"No" Obara said firmly.

"You're no fun" Nym pouted.

"Fun this" Obara said as fondled her sister's tits.

Tyene was moaning up a storm as Bran kept pounding in and out of her.

"YES! YES! YES! YES!" Tyene cried.

This went on til Bran fired his load into Tyene and was on her elbows breathing hard. She had come a couple times and was now tired. Bran pulled out and fell on his ass tired.

Nym walked over and crouched down next to Bran.

"Got enough for little ol' me?" she asked.

"I have no clue" Bran said breathing hard.

He'd never gone this many times before.

"Tell you what, you lie back and let me do all the work. I don't usually like to be on top, but I'll make an exception this time" Nym suggested.

"Fine, but I don't think I can get it up again" Bran said gesturing to his wilted willie.

"Leave that to me" Nym said with a smirk.

So Nym began fondle herself then she removed her top, now making her the last sister to be completely naked. Bran stared at Nym's ripe melons as she played with them. His eyes watched as one hand traveled down in an almost agonizing pace to her core. She fingered herself lightly not wanting to be too worked up. Her eyes were locked watching the slow rise of Bran's member. When it was once again standing tall Nym bounced over and impaled herself.

Bran groaned feeling Nym fuck him. She was going at him with great Tyenegor. Bran grabbed a hold of Lilly's tits and squeezed them, fondled them. They felt so amazing.

"Mmm, yeah, that's it baby. Play with the tits. Play with them as I fuck your brains out" Nym purred.

This went on til Bran came once again filling Nym up with his seed. Nym was just as exhausted as her two sisters. She had to work our to get Bran to come. She came three times just to get Bran off.

"Girls, I say we move this to the bedroom" Obara proposed.

"I second that" Nym said tiredly.

"We're in full agreement" Tyene said.

So Bran was carried off to their bedroom for more action.


	22. The Principal's Office

Arianne was on her hands and knees as Robb was behind her plowing her pussy from behind. This had come a regular thing for the two. Arianne loved Robb's cock and the fact that he kept his mouth shut after their first time gave him the green light that he could fuck her again.

Right now the copulating couple was in the principal's office. This was one of Arianne's biggest fantasies. To get fucked in the principal's office. She just loved getting fucked in places of power that had authority over her. It was a kind of fetish. She already had plans to get Robb to fuck her at her parent's house in her parents bedroom since her parents were kind of domineering in her life. Then her father's office. That was another place she wanted to get fucked since her father has always restricted her from coming into his office ever since she was little.

But right now she was going to enjoy getting fucked here and now.

"Fuck Robb" Arianne moaned.

Robb grunted as he emptied himself into Arianne for the second time this session.

Arianne slowly got up on wobbly legs. She then wobbled over to the principal's chair and sat down letting hers and Robb's combine juices leak out of her and onto the chair.

"Shit Arianne, you're horny today" Robb said.

"You know I get really turned on in places like this" Arianne said.

Robb just shook his head.

"How'd you even get the keys to the principal's office anyway?" he asked.

"It's easy when I have an in with the janitorial staff" Arianne said.

"What do you mean by that?" Robb asked.

"If you think I fucked them then you're wrong. I just stole the keys" Arianne said.

"I think I've been corrupting you. You'd never steal before we met" Robb said with a smirk.

"What can I say, you sure know how to turn a girl" Arianne said a twinkle in her eye.

"So ready for another?" Robb asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" Arianne asked as she spread her legs wide.

Robb though didn't think this was right.

"Get up" he said.

Arianne did and Robb sat down and pointed to his fleshy phallus. Arianne got the hint and climbed on top of Robb lowering herself down moaning as she felt Robb's dick penetrate her. It felt so fucking great. She then grabbed the back of the chair and began to bounce up and down. Robb just sat there and watched as Arianne fucked herself on his pole. His hands caressing her lovely hips, her smooth skin. His hands traveled up and cupped her bouncing tits. His thumbs stroking her hard nipples.

"Oh fuck Robb" Arianne moaned.

Robb grinned. He knew just how to strum Arianne's body to hit all the right notes. Now usually he could get this done the first time, but he liked knowing the intimate knowledge of Arianne's body so it can give him almost complete control over her in a way.

Arianne kept up her rhythm as sweat coated her body. It felt so good.

"Robb!" Arianne moaned loudly as she came and then slumped over leaning against Robb.

Robb held her tightly as she recovered.

"So where should we do it next?" Robb whispered into Arianne's ear.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Arianne said with a tired smirk.


	23. A Mother's Reward

"Mom, I got an A+ on a test" Tommen said as he came through the door.

"That's nice honey, now I think it's time for a reward" Cersei said as she closed the blinds then began taking off her clothes.

Tommen made sure to close the door so the neighbors wouldn't see his mom's unique reward system she had put in place to make sure Tommen would get good grades. He then got to the couch dropped his pants and boxers showing off his erect organ. He then sat down and Cersei got in front of him and got on her knees. She took his cock and gave him a nice hand job before dipping her head down and taking him all into her mouth.

Tommen groaned feeling his mom blew him. He gripped her brown hair as his hips thrust in and out of her mouth.

"Oh mom, that feels so good" he muttered.

Cersei smiled as she bobbed her head licking and sucking all the way. She flicked her eyes up at Tommen and saw his eyes closed. Focused on the pleasure she was giving him. She swirled her tongue around the entire length of Tommen's member and was glad she had such a long tongue that she could really give Tommen some great tongue action. She hollowed out her cheeks as she sucked him as she moved her head back and forth.

Tommen was in heaven having his mother suck him off. He and his mother had always had a strange relationship to start with. He slept with her in the same bed til he was twelve really then got his own room though he'd still had the option to sleep with his mom every night. Not only that, but his mom always wore sexy nighties to bed even if Tommen slept with her.

Cersei has always been open with Tommen when it came to many things, sex was one of those things. Now Tommen understood Cersei wasn't like the other moms though she did put on an act for the public to cover up what she and Tommen's relationship really was.

"Mom" Tommen groaned as he came.

Cersei drank down all of Tommen's come. She pulled up and smiled at her son patting his cheek.

"I am going to make you a snack dear" she said then got up.

She stayed naked as she walked to the kitchen and began to prepare Tommen's snack. Tommen just sat there coming down from his high. He then got up kicking off his shoes so he could get his pants and boxers off. He then went into the kitchen where he found his mom at the counter fixing up his snack. He walked over and grabbed her hips and pulled her back til she was bent over.

"Tommen" Cersei said.

Tommen didn't say a thing as he pushed his re-harden cock into his mom's pussy. Cersei moaned as she felt her son fill her snatch.

"Oh Tommen" she moaned.

Tommen then proceeded to fuck his mom right then and there. Cersei gripped the counter's edge to keep from falling over. She could feel every one of her son's powerful thrusts. It made her D cup breasts jiggle and sent jolts of incredible pleasure through her body. Feeling Tommen's hands come around and grasps her tits made her moan loudly. Tommen's fingers plucking, pulling and playing with her hard nipples.

"Oh god Tommen" Cersei cried.

Tommen stayed silent really as he kept pumping in and out of his mom. He loved the feeling of his mom's pussy. It was still plenty tight even though she had given birth to him. But she hadn't much action after that. Not many men came around when they found out she had a kid. Kind of a turn off to guys.

The sounds of slapping skin echoed throughout the kitchen as the taboo act kept going reaching its climax.

"Tommen!" Cersei screamed as she came.

Her juices flooded out of her pussy running down her legs and to the clean floor below. Tommen kept going though wanting to squirt inside his mom, which he's done numerous times before. With a loud grunt be came inside his mom. He then pulled out letting his white come ooze out.

Cersei was breathing hard as she regained her senses. She stood up and looked to her son.

"Now Tommen, you know that we only do that in bed" she chided.

"Sorry mom, but I couldn't help it" Tommen said.

"Oh I know dear" Cersei said as she pecked Tommen's cheek.

Tommen smiled.

"Now, here's your snack. Go out and eat it while I clean up" Cersei said.

Tommen nodded and walked out the kitchen.

Cersei sighed as she looked at the pool of her juices that was on the floor.


	24. The Subway Ride

Margaery Tyrell grumbled as she was making her way onto a crowded subway. Following her was her friend, Robb Stark. The two were heading to a party immediately after classes.

"I hate subways" Margaery murmured.

"Eh, they aren't all bad" Robb said.

"Whatever you say. I usually have a disgusting fat guy rubbing up against me" Margaery said.

"Fine, you stand by the doors and I'll protect you from all the disgusting guys from rubbing up against you" Robb said.

"My hero" Margaery said as she placed a hand on her chest in dramatic fashion.

Robb rolled his eyes.

It took some maneuvering, but Robb placed himself in front of Margaery protecting her from all the disgusting guys. Margaery was facing out as so she could look out through the doors. The subway began to move and Margaery stumbled til Robb placed his hands on her hips to steady her.

"Thanks Robb" Margaery said.

"No problem" Robb said.

So the train moved and Robb kept his hands on Margaery's hips. Margaery didn't mind this at all as she kept staring out the window.

"Hey Margaery, want to have a little fun to pass the time?" Robb asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Margaery asked.

She then felt one of Robb's hands moved away from her hip and slip under her skirt. She felt his fingers massage her hotbox. She sucked in a breath.

"Robb, we can't, we're in public" Margaery hissed as she tried to fight back the pleasure she was feeling.

"No one is looking at us, just relax" Robb said whispering into her ear.

This was true since everyone else in the car were too busy wrapped up in their own worlds. They would barely notice the two teens.

Margaery wanted to say no, but feeling Robb's fingers probe her cloth-covered vagina was getting her so wet.

"Fine" she said.

Robb just smirked. He let the hand he was using rubbing Margaery's panties tug said panties down and delve deeper inside her. Margaery sucked in a breath as she tried to remain calm and act normal, but it was hard with Robb fingering her sweet pussy.

"Robb" she pleaded.

"Just relax" Robb said.

 _Relax, yeah easy for you to say I'm the one getting fucked_ Margaery thought.

She then felt her orgasm hit her and she trembled a bit and she swallowed her moans. She was so glad she wasn't one of those girls who got loud when they have sex. That would've been very embarrassing.

Robb then pulled his hand out and brought it up to Margaery's face. His fingers glistening with her release. Margaery took the fingers in her mouth and sucked them off. As she was doing that Robb got his cock out and shifted himself in position.

"Spread your legs out more" he said.

Margaery did as she was told and waited with bated breath for the penetration. She didn't have to wait long as Robb thrusted deep inside her. She gasped as her head snapped back. She gripped the metal handrail tightly. She was so full, she was always so full when Robb was inside her.

Robb then began to slowly saw in and out of her tightly gripping pussy.

"So tight, you're always so fucking tight for me" he groaned into her ear.

"Only for you Robb" Margaery panted.

Robb kept up his short quick thrusts into Margaery as she grounded her ass into his pelvis. Robb's hand crept up and went under her shirt and cupped one of her bra-covered tits.

"Robb, not too much, we'll be noticed" Margaery panted.

"But just enough" Robb said with a smirk as he tweak her hard nipple.

Margaery groaned from this action.

Robb kept up his pumping and Margaery did her best to return his thrusts by returning his thrusts and they had a rhythm going. Robb's hands had pulled her bra cups down and were groping her bare breasts. Margaery was panting though she was doing her best to control herself so they wouldn't be noticed.

"Shit, Robb, our stop, our stop is going to come up soon" Margaery warned as she panted.

"Then we best finish" Robb said.

He then increased his speed and Margaery really had to bite back her moans since Robb was really fucking her good and hard.

"Shit" she hissed as she came.

Robb groaned into her ear as he came inside her. He then pulled out. Margaery quickly pulled her panties back up and fixed herself up. Robb did the same. Soon the announcement of their stop went over the P.A. system and they got off.

"So, best subway ride ever?" Robb asked.

"Definitely" Margaery said with a smile.


	25. Halloween

Robb could only blink as he looked around the living room. It looked just like a waiting room. What was going on here?

"Hello, Mr. Stark we're ready for you."

"Cersei" Robb said.

It was Cersei alright, but she was dressed as a nurse. Though this nurse outfit was small on her and was straining against her bust and the skirt was short too. He was confused as to what was going on, but he followed her to his bedroom to find his mom there wearing a lab coat that was open to show her very short tan skirt and crème colored blouse that was a few sizes too small for her. It showed that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath too.

"Mom?" Robb asked.

"Mr. Stark, I am Dr. Stark" Catelyn said.

"Mom, what's going on?" Robb asked.

Cersei bent down and whispered into Robb's ear.

"Happy Halloween Robb, enjoy this special treat" she said.

This kind of connected dots in Robb's head. So his mom and Cersei were doing some role-playing for Halloween. If that's what they wanted to do then who was he to deny them.

"Yes doctor" Robb said.

"Okay, now what seems to be the problem today Mr. Stark?" Catelyn asked her son.

"Well, it, um" Robb said as he tried to think of something, but then he felt a slip of paper slip into his hand. He turned to see Cersei wink at him. He then read the piece of paper and nodded.

"It's my groin, I am experiencing pain there" he said.

"I see, if you don't mind I need a colleague of mine to come assist me since they are more knowledgeable in this area" Catelyn said.

Robb just nodded wondering what else was in store for him.

In no time Lysa appeared wearing the exact same outfit as Catelyn though her skirt was a dark tan and her blouse was a maroon color. But the skirt was still quite short and the blouse few sizes too small for her.

"Hello, I am Dr. Maple" she said.

She and Robb shook hands.

"Now then, lets get down to business shall we. Please remove your trousers" Lysa said as she put on a rubber glove.

Robb dropped her pants and then his boxers. He sat on the bed and Lysa took a hold of his limp dick and began to stroke it. Robb felt himself get hard.

"Are you feeling any pain?" Lysa asked.

"Um, uh, no doctor, not yet" Robb said as he kept in character.

"I see, nurse make a note of this" Lysa said.

"Yes doctor" Cersei said.

Catelyn walked up beside Lysa with gloves on her hands.

"May I?" she asked.

"By all means" Lysa said.

Catelyn then took over giving her son a hand job.

Robb groaned feeling his mom stroke him.

"Are you in pain Mr. Stark?" Catelyn asked.

"No, no pain at all" Robb said trying to control his breathing.

"You seem to be experiencing something though" Catelyn said.

"Hmm, let me try something. If I may Dr. Stark?" Lysa asked.

Catelyn nodded and removed her hand from her son's cock. Robb groaned then gasped as Lysa dipped her head down and took his member in her mouth and began to suck on it. She bobbed her head up and down letting her tongue swirl around his length. Robb clenched the bedspread in his fists. This was just too good.

"Shit" he murmured as he came.

Lysa got a load of Robb's come in her mouth. She then stood up and looked at her colleague.

"What is it Dr. Maple?" Catelyn asked.

Lysa then pulled Catelyn into a kiss sharing Robb's spunk. She then did the same to Cersei. The three swirled their amount of spunk and then swallowed.

"Well?" Lysa asked.

"Nothing unusual" Catelyn said.

"I agree doctor" Cersei said.

"I got the same results. I think we need to delve deeper into this problem" Lysa said.

Catelyn and Cersei nodded.

Robb didn't know what to say of do then his eyes widen as the three hot MILFs began to take off their clothes.

Cersei had lovely C cup tits and kept herself in shape too. She had paler skin compared to Lysa and Catelyn, but it just looked milky smooth. Her blue bush was trimmed nicely. Lysa had a nice tan and her tits were a perfect C and still had a bit of its perkiness even though she's had two kids. Her bush was shaved clean of hair and she had a bit of a belly thought it looked quite cute on her. Finally was Catelyn, she had the same tan as Lysa and her tits were again a wonderful high C. She too kept herself in shape and her bush was trimmed like Cersei.

"Uh, wha" Robb uttered.

"Mr. Stark, in order to find out what is going with you we must do a series of experiments. Do you consent to these?" Catelyn asked.

Robb nodded as he croaked out a yes. Then they had him remove the rest of his clothes so he was as naked as them.

"Very well, Nurse Cersei, you first" Lysa said.

Catelyn spanked Cersei on her ass as Cersei walked by. Cersei squawked and jumped from the impact. She looked back at Catelyn.

"I don't think that was necessary Dr. Stark" she said.

"No, but it was fun" Catelyn said with a smile.

Cersei laid down and then motioned for Robb to get on top of her. He did and then with Cersei's hand guiding Robb's prick into her hot moist cavern. Robb pushed in as soon as he made contact. Cersei gasped and moaned as she felt Robb's cock fill her pussy. He was so big inside her, stretching her entire pussy deliciously.

"Whenever you're ready Robb you can begin" Lysa said.

"Yes Dr. Maple" Robb said as he controlled his breathing feeling Cersei's pussy walls ripple around his length.

Robb began to thrust in and out of Cersei slowly. Cersei gasped feeling Robb leave her only to re-enter her. It was like slow torture for her.

"Oh" she gasped.

"How is it Nurse Cersei?" Catelyn asked.

"Ugh, oh, it's amazing Dr. Stark. Mr. Stark is so big and he fills me so much" Cersei panted.

She then began to rock her hips back and forth in time with Robb's pumps. Robb was slowly increasing his pace, but at a slow incline.

"Yes, keep telling us how it feels, everything, tell us more" Catelyn panted.

"Mmm, yeah tell us" Lysa said.

"Oh yes, I will. It feels incredible. I can feel all of him inside me. So full" Cersei moaned.

Robb was relishing the feeling of Cersei's pussy undulating around him. Damn, it felt so good and he had to fight from coming too soon.

"Mr. Stark, for us to get adequate results you need to participate in this. Please do whatever you want to the nurse" Lysa said.

This gave Robb the green light and his hands moved up and cupped Cersei's bouncing tits. His thumbs rubbed her hard nipples making Cersei throw her head back arching her back as she let out some very loud moans. Robb squeezed the twin globes as his calloused fingers rubbed and stroked all of her smooth skin.

"Nurse, keep telling us what is going on" Catelyn said.

"Yes, his hands, his hands sure know what they are doing. Oh god, I think I just climaxed with him rubbing my nipples" Cersei gasped.

"Interesting" Lysa said.

"Yes, very" Catelyn said.

"OH GOD!" Cersei cried as she came again.

Robb groaned as he felt Cersei's velvety walls clench around him. He was sure he was going to come, but then Cersei stopped him and pushed him off her. This left Robb frustrated, but Cersei slowly got up on wobbly legs.

"Now lets get started with the next experiment" Lysa said.

She then made her way to the bed.

"Now Mr. Stark, I believe we should test your strength and endurance" she said.

She had Robb get up and Lysa took his place. She then got on her hands and knees and wiggled her ass at Robb. He then got on the bed and knee-walked to Lysa and was about to slide inside her.

"Wait!" Catelyn said.

"What is it?" Lysa asked.

"Mr. Stark should be cleaned up before the next test" Catelyn said.

Lysa frowned.

"I shall do it" Cersei said.

She then knelt down and licked Robb's cock clean of her own juices. Once squeaky clean she then directed Robb back to Lysa. Robb moved forward penetrating Lysa from behind. He could feel Lysa's slit accommodate his girth and length and was amazed that she was tight even though she's had two kids.

"Yes, that feels so good" Lysa cried out.

Robb held Lysa's hips as he pumped in and out. That short little break in-between helped to stave of from coming. But feeling Lysa's delicious pussy was making that need to rise again.

"Dr. Maple, how are feeling?" Cersei asked.

"So good, so fucking good. He has amazing strength and stamina. Oh, he knows where to hit inside me" Lysa moaned.

"We'll make a note of that" Catelyn said.

"Yes, a note, more and more notes. Fuck, oh fuck me Mr. Stark, We need all the data we can get" Lysa said.

She threw her head back as she arched her back pushing herself back at Robb. Robb groaned as he felt Lysa's pussy clench around him. He moved his hands caressing her sides then grabbing a hold of Lysa's swaying tits. He felt her hard nipples.

"Shit, yes!" Lysa cried.

Robb was squeezing Lysa's breasts enough to leave marks on her mounds.

"OH GOD!" Lysa screamed as she came.

Robb was so close to coming, but he was pushed out off Lysa.

"That's enough of that experiment" Catelyn said.

Lysa sighed and nodded. She slowly got up from the bed.

"Now the final experiment" Catelyn said making her way to the bed.

Robb was exhausted and not sure he could keep going even though he had spewed his load yet. He was laid down and his mom got on top of him.

"Wait, Mr. Stark needs to cleaned once again" Lysa said.

Catelyn frowned at this.

Cersei once again took the initiative and licked Robb clean once again.

"Now relax and let me to most of the work, trust me. I am a doctor" Catelyn said.

She then lowered herself moaning all the way as her needy pussy was being filled by her very own son.

"Oh yes, that's so lovely" Catelyn purred.

She then began to slide up and down on Robb's pole. She was using her pussy walls to squeeze Robb's dick. Robb groaned feeling this. He let his hands go to his mother's thighs and caressed them. They then moved up to her hips then continuing to Catelyn's sides and to her bouncing breasts. His thumbs rubbing Catelyn's erect nipples.

Catelyn cried out at this, but kept going increasing her pace. Her knees locked on Robb's hips as she rode him like a pro.

"Fuck!" Robb groaned as he came.

Catelyn moaned loudly as she came too.

Robb laid there totally spent. Cersei got on the bed and laid down on one side of him while Lysa also got on the bed and laid on his other side. His mother stayed on top of him with his limp dick still inside her.

"Mmmm, best damn Halloween ever" Cersei murmured.

Lysa and Catelyn murmured their agreement.

Robb just smiled as he fell asleep.


	26. Rivalry At It's Best

Joy Hill smirked in a predatory fashion as she saw her target, her prey heading out. She was so going to enjoy this. She had been planning this for weeks. Now Joy liked to think of herself as a very sporty kind of girl, but there was another girl who seemed just as sporty or even more so. Her name was Myrcella Baratheon. So Myrcella and Joy had a fierce rivalry with one another. Each girl did their best to one up the other. But Joy was going to take the game to the next level.

She was going to seduce Myrcella' best friend. She knew Myrcella had a big crush on him and that made it even more sweeter.

"Soon you'll be mine Stark" she chuckled.

 **/Scene Break/**

Bran was walking through the park. He was bored and wanted to get outside. He had called Myrcella before he left, but had to leave a voicemail. Bran just shook his head at this. Myrcella was a bit scatter-brained and would forget her head if it wasn't attached to her body. He figured that Myrcella had just misplaced her phone somewhere and would find it after she tore through her room only to find it on her night stand where she usually keeps it, but forgets.

So Bran was walking through the park to waste time until Myrcella finds her phone and his message.

"Hey there Bran."

Bran turned and saw it was Joy.

"Hi Joy, what are you doing out here today?" he asked politely.

Now Bran had nothing against Joy, but since he was friends with Myrcella that meant Joy was considered the enemy. But he still wanted to be polite.

"Doing fine, how about you?" Joy asked.

"Doing good" Bran said.

"Say Bran, want to have some fun?" Joy asked with a smirk.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" Bran asked.

 **/Scene Break/**

"Um, I don't think this is right" Bran said with a groan.

His pants were down to his ankles along with his boxers. Joy was on her knees servicing his hard flesh rod with her mouth and hands. She was surprised how big Bran was when she got him hard and free of his clothes.

"Come on, don't tell me you don't like it?" Joy asked pulling her mouth away and began to give him a hand job.

"N-n-n-n-no, it's not that" Bran groaned as Joy suckled his cock head.

"Good, because I have no plan on stopping" Joy said firmly then went back to blowing him.

Bran groaned and he could feel he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. Joy sure knew how to suck cock.

"Shit, here it comes" he warned.

Joy was ready and as soon as the first jet erupted she was swallowing. She gulped down Bran's entire load though letting some of the last squirts stay in her mouth so she could taste him. She liked what she was tasting.

Pulling back she then dropped her shorts revealing her soaked panties to Bran.

"You see how wet I got sucking you off, what are you going to do about it?" she asked with a saucy smirk.

"Oh, I know" Bran said with a grin.

He pushed her down onto the floor and yanked her wet panties off then buried his face into her glistening folds. Joy gasped at the unexpected dive then moaned loudly as she humped Bran's head as he ate her out.

"Oh fuck, you're so fucking good eating me. Shit, oh shit. So fucking good" she grunted out.

Bran kept going licking and slurping Joy's ripe peach.

Joy was now humping Bran's face like a jack-hammer as she swirled her hips and ground her pussy down on Bran's face wanting to get all that delicious friction.

"OH SHIT!" she screamed as she came.

Bran's mouth was flooded by her torrent of juices. He felt he could've drown by the amount of nectar that came out of Joy. He pulled out letting the rest of it pool on the floor.

Joy was breathing hard as she as coming down from the best oral se she's ever had.

"You still alive there?" Bran asked.

"Shit, if I died and gone to heaven I don't want to leave" Joy said as she sucked in air.

Bran chuckled.

Joy sat up and saw Bran's cock was ready for more.

"Now for the main event, the fucking" she said with a wide grin.

Bran just nodded, his mind now in full sex mode. All rational thought gone. He climbed on top of Joy and his cock slid home into her still sensitive pussy. Joy mewled as she wiggled around feeling Bran fill her up.

"Oh fucking gods, so goddamn big" she panted.

Bran then began to pump away and Joy keened out in pleasure. Bran would let out grunts and groans as he moved back and forth increasing his pace in a measured way though without real conscious thought. Just pure instinct. He had his knees on either side of Joy's legs to give him leverage. This meant his hands were free and they played with her jiggling tits. His thumbs rubbing her hard nipples where it was on the edge of pain and pleasure.

"Oh shit, I'm coming" Joy cried as her body began to tremble and shake.

Bran felt Joy's quim try and over take his member attempting to swallow it whole. Bran remained strong not letting himself to let loose. He never stopped thrusting though, just slowed to a crawl as Joy went through her climax. When Joy's orgasm had passed Bran went back thrusting hard and fast in and out of her.

"Oh gods" Joy groaned as it began again.

This went on two more times as Joy experienced her peak twice before Bran unloaded his semen inside her. They then laid there trying to recover from their exertions. Their bodies coated with sweat. Bran's head was resting on Joy's chest with his eyes closed resting.

Joy heard sound and soon found it was coming from Bran's cell. His cell must've fell out of Bran's pocket when she removed his pants somehow. It was a text from Myrcella. Joy smirked at this and sent a text to Myrcella using Bran's phone. This was working out better than she had originally planned.

"Round two, baby" she said with a tired grin.

Bran groaned, but slowly nodded his head.

 **/Scene Break/**

Myrcella was heading to meet Bran since he sent her a text on where to meet her.

"Yo Bran what… The fuck is going on here!" the blond haired girl shouted as she stared at the sight of Bran fucking Joy.

"Oh, you made it Myrcella, glad you could" Joy said with a smirk.

Myrcella couldn't believe what she was seeing. Bran, her best friend and crush, was there fucking her arch rival, Joy. She felt her heart being torn apart.

"I win, bitch" Joy said with a victorious smirk. She was on top of Bran riding him like he was a prized stallion. Her nude body was glistening with sweat from her exertions, her breasts bouncing.

This enraged Myrcella. She was heartbroken, but now she was pissed.

"Like fucking hell you win, you fucking slut. I'll show you!" Myrcella proclaimed.

"Feh, you're way behind so you can't catch up" Joy said smugly.

"We'll see about that" Myrcella said as she stripped out of her clothes revealing her forever-tanned body and her B sized tits with pink nipples. She pushed Joy off Bran and then rubbed her pussy against Bran's cock getting herself wet for Bran.

"Myrcella, what are you doing?" Bran asked confused now out of his sex-induced haze.

"We're going to fuck Bran, I love you and I won't let that fucking bitch have you" Myrcella panted.

"Um, okay, are you sure?" Bran asked.

"Yes I am sure Bran, now shut up and lets get to fucking" Myrcella said.

She rubbed her pussy getting it wet since she wasn't going to go down on Bran dry. It didn't take long and she was wet and then raised up and lowered herself down taking Bran into her pink clam. She moaned letting her head fall back. Bran was so big, so much bigger than she thought he'd be. Soon Bran was fully inside her.

"Myrcella, I thought you were a virgin" Bran said.

"I am, I lost my hymen riding horse when I was younger" Myrcella said panting as she was adjusting herself to Harry's cock.

"Oh, okay" Bran said.

Myrcella then began to go up and down riding Bran. She pulled Bran's head to hers and they shared a deep hot passionate kiss. Bran shocked at first kissed Myrcella back and this thrilled her. This was her first kiss. She had been saving it just for Bran really. So she put everything she had in it as she pressed her body against Bran's hot, hard sweaty one. God, she was getting wetter and wetter just being so physically close to Bran.

Joy watched this with a bit of a frown. This wasn't what she had in mind. She planned out Myrcella seeing her fucking Bran get mad and upset then run off. Not this, but as she continued to watch she was actually getting hot and excited.

Oh shit, don't tell me I have a voyeur fetish she thought with astonishment.

"Oh Bran, Bran, fuck. Yes, fuck" Myrcella moaned as she continued to ride Bran.

Bran brought his hands up and began to caress and roam her hard tight little body. Myrcella shivered feeling those hands on her, those hands she had dreamed and fantasized many nights and days. Now it was real, not a dream of any kind and it was so much fucking better.

Bran was amazed how tight Myrcella was. He knew virgin were supposed to be tight, but damn. Myrcella was squeezing him like a fucking vise.

"Shit, Myrcella, I'm going to come soon" Bran warned.

"Not yet Bran, I want up to come together. Rub my clit, rub it" Myrcella panted.

So one of Bran's hand went down and found her clit and began to rub it.

"OH GOD!" Myrcella gasped.

It wasn't long and Myrcella and Bran came together.

Joy let out a low moan to make Bran and Myrcella she was still there. They turned to find Joy masturbating.

"Alright, cunt, it's time for your punishment for trying to take what is mine" Myrcella said as she got up from Bran.

"Uh wha?" Joy mumbled as she was still pleasuring herself.

Myrcella walked over and pushed Joy down and pulled out Joy's hand from her dripping quim. She brought a leg in-between Joy's and began to rub her off. Joy moaned and as she was reaching her climax Myrcella stopped before she fell off the edge.

"What the fucking hell, I was so close" Joy snapped.

"Punishment bitch" Myrcella snarled.

Joy tried to wiggle free, but she was still a bit tired from all the sex she's had today while Myrcella had energy to spare. Joy was in trouble.

So Myrcella went back rubbing her off with her leg then stopped before Joy was oh so very close to her sweet release. This was torture for brunette haired girl. Her blue eyes tried to show she was defiant, but the pleading was slowly was bleeding through. There was only so much she could take. She needed her release or she felt like she'd explode or go insane or both. Finally she snapped.

"PLEASE MAKE ME COME, PLEASE I NEED IT. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, I NEED TO COME!" she screamed.

"Not til you say what I want you to say" Myrcella said with a vicious smirk.

Joy growled at this, but then conceded.

"Fine, you're better than me, you're the best and I am just a second rate. You win" she said.

"Good, now apologize to Bran for using him" Myrcella said.

"Bran, sorry for using you. Now can I come?" Joy asked.

"Sure" Myrcella said as she brought her hand down and with a gentle rub of Joy's clit she was off.

Joy spasmed and shook and let out a soundless scream as she erupted like Mt. Vesuvius. When she stopped she was lying there dead to the world.

"Um, is she alright?" Bran asked worriedly.

"She'll be fine. That wasn't the first time I did that to a girl" Myrcella said confidently.

"Wait, you've done that before?" Bran asked surprised.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it sometime, but right now I want another go" Myrcella said as she sauntered back to Bran.

"Not sure if I have anything left in the tank Myrcella" Bran said.

"Oh come on, I know you got more. You may not be an athlete like me, but you've got stamina like a bull" Myrcella said.

Bran sighed knowing he'd have no choice.


	27. The Police Officer

Robb and Mellario were walking to the police station since that would most likely be the first place Robb's friends would stop by to look for him. They soon made it to the station and found it was empty.

"I guess they haven't come by yet" Mellario commented.

"I guess, we were. Though I think my friends and I were further away from this place" Robb said now thinking he was blasted further away than he had originally thought.

Mellario nodded. She got the story of how Robb got here out of him in the morning when she found him wandering aimlessly in the streets.

"So should we go out and look for my friends?" Robb asked.

"No, we should stay here. It's the best since they'll come around here and we don't want to miss them" Mellario said.

Robb just nodded.

"So what should we do?" he asked.

Mellario thought for a moment then her eyes subconscious veered down to Robb's crotch.

"I think I know a thing or two we can do" she said.

Robb saw where Mellario's eyes were locked on and sighed.

"Fine, where" Robb said giving in.

"Follow me" Mellario said.

She led Robb deeper into the station and opened a room that had blankets and cots.

"This room is used for visitors or for me to sleep in overnight if needed" Mellario said.

Robb just nodded as Mellario set up a cot.

"You sure we'll both fit on that?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's the biggest and build like a brick shit house really. It's been at this station long before I was posted here" Mellario said.

Once the cot was set up Mellario began to undress and Robb just watched.

"I'm not the only one getting naked Robb, get to it" Mellario said as she now in her bra and panties.

Robb just bobbed his head and began to take off his clothes. He was about to pull his boxers down, but Mellario stopped him.

"I get to do that part" she said huskily.

Robb bobbed his head again and Mellario took his hand and pulled him to the cot. Mellario had laid a blanket down on the cot to cushion it. Once on the cot the two made out with Robb's hands on Mellario's bra covered tits. Mellario groaned as Robb's palms rubbed the fabric causing friction as her nipples became erect. Her panties getting wetter and wetter every moment with their pelvises rubbing together.

"Fuck, can't wait" Mellario moaned.

She nearly ripped Robb's boxers off, but she did rip her panties off.

"Fuck me" the police officer panted.

Robb not one to disobey law enforcement did as he was told and inserted himself into Mellario. Mellario moaned.

"Oh fuck, it hasn't been that long, but it feels like it. I love this cock in me" Mellario moaned.

Robb groaned as he felt Mellario's cunt wrap and squeeze him. He then began to move and Mellario let out more moans and groans. Robb's hands made quick work of her bra.

"Where'd you learn to get a girl's bra off quickly?" Mellario asked amazed since most guys no matter the age had trouble.

"Practice makes perfect, I guess" Robb said.

He then gave Mellario a hard thrust and that snapped Mellario's mind into pleasure land. Robb's hands went to her now free tits and began to play with them. Squeezing them, rubbing them and pinching them. It felt so good to Mellario. Then Robb brought his mouth down to her melons and began to feast on them.

"Oh yes, fuck yes. Eat my titties, eat them. All you can eat baby. Suck them dry" she cried.

The cot was squeaking and creaking as well as shifting back and forth from Robb's movements.

"HARDER, FASTER!" Mellario barked out.

Robb went all out and was pummeling Mellario. This made her let out a howl as she came. Robb groaned as he came too. They laid there panting, their bodies covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"You think we wasted enough time?" Robb asked panting.

"Mmm, no, I don't think so" Mellario murmured.

"Round two then?" Robb asked.

"Yes, and yes again" Mellario said happily.

So the two went back at it.

 **/Scene Break/**

They had finished just in time as Jon Snow and Margarey Tyrell were getting close to the police station and Robb stepped out.

"Robb!" Margaery and Jon shouted.

"Hey guys" Robb greeted.

There was hugs and the 'we were so worried about you' and the 'I'm just fine' going around. They then decided to head off. Jon wanted to stop by and say hi to Mellario, but Robb stopped him.

"Officer Mellario is tired" Robb said.

Brock pouted, but nodded.

 **/Scene Break/**

Back inside the sleeping room Mellario laid asleep naked under a blanket. A note sitting waiting for her.


	28. School Trip

Roslin Frey sighed she continued to draw in her sketchbook. She along with her class were on a field trip. They were at an art museum and were working on a report on the art there. The class had to sketch paintings or sculptures they saw and liked. They had to do at least two sketches to get a passing grade. It was quite simple really since most of the class went to the easiest things in the museum and did their work then went the rest of the day wandering around to all the exhibits and hang out with friends.

For Roslin she wanted to do something more difficult unlike her classmates. She liked art class and had some talent though she knew she wouldn't be the next Picasso or anything. She was sitting on one of the wooden benches when she felt a someone sitting next to her. She turned her head and felt her cheeks heat up. Sitting next to her was one Robb Stark. The supposed bad boy of the school. There was rumors all over about Robb and how he fucked almost every girl in the high school. Now none of the rumors have ever been really confirmed, but Robb's bad boy status was there and that was enough for high school. Who cares about facts when fiction was juicier.

Roslin snapped her eyes down and tried to pay attention to what she was doing, ignore Bad Boy Stark.

"I know you're there, I can hear you breathing" Robb said.

Roslin's breath quickened hearing this.

Robb's hand then went down and touched Roslin's thigh. Roslin jumped and gasped. She cursed herself for wearing a skirt today. She felt so exposed to Robb. Robb's hand rubbed her thigh then moved so his hand was under her skirt on her bare thigh. Roslin wasn't sure what to do. This was wrong, right? But then why did it feel so good and right? She tried to focus back on her sketch.

Robb's hand kept stroking her thigh slowly going up higher and higher. Roslin did her best to keep her eyes locked forward continuing her sketch. Then she let out a gasp as she felt Robb's fingers touching her panties. They poking and probing her and she was getting wet from it.

"Please, stop" she whimpered.

"Are you sure, is that what you want?" Robb whispered in her ear.

Roslin shivered at the tone and feeling Robb's hot breath caressing her ear.

"Y-y-y-y-yes" she stuttered out.

"I think you're lying. You want this, you want me to pet your tight little pussy right here in the open where anyone can come in and see. You want to come all over my hand" Robb said then suckled on her earlobe.

Roslin groaned. Her earlobes were one of her weak points and Robb seemed to know this. How, she wasn't sure since only ones who knew was her last boyfriend and he had moved away.

Robb kept working his magic on her and Roslin was weakening. Her knees were trembling and she was biting her lip to keep from letting any sound out. Oh gods, it felt so good. It had been so long since someone other than herself had touched her so intimately. She was now sopping wet as Robb pushed the soaked fabric of her panties aside and using his index finger to trace up and down her pussy lips before said digit and his middle finger slowly entering her.

Roslin gasped loudly letting it echo off the walls. Thankfully for Roslin that the part of the museum she and Robb were at was away from most of the crowded areas.

"Robb" Roslin panted.

"Hm, what is it my little slut?" Robb asked.

Roslin shivered at this. It wasn't that she was revolted at what Robb had called her. It in fact turned her on some.

"Please, more" she murmured as her eyes fluttered closed as Robb's fingers massaged her inner walls.

"As you wish my little slut" Robb said.

He added in another finger now making it three inside her, pumping in and out as his thumb danced around her clit that had popped out.

Roslin closed her eyes and just felt everything. Her head tilted back and if it wasn't for Robb wrapping an arm around her waist she'd of fall off the bench she was sitting on.

"Whoa there, can't have you falling before I'm finished with you" Robb chuckled as he kept working his fingers.

Roslin felt her pleasure increase with every thrust Robb gave her. She was getting so close to coming. She wanted it, no, she needed. She didn't give a damn if they were caught.

"Please, finish me" she murmured in a pleading tone.

Robb grinned.

"I never leave a girl hanging, unless I want to" he said as his thumb rubbed her clit hard.

Roslin groaned as she felt a mini-orgasm ripple through her being.

A couple more thrusts and clit rubs and Roslin climaxed. She felt her body shuddered and then went limp. When she came to after her 'little death' she looked right into Robb's brown eyes.

"Welcome back" Robb said.

Roslin's brain slowly was rebooted and then she remembered what happened and her cheeks colored a rosy color. She couldn't believe she came in a museum. She also realized she was lying in Robb's arm, leaning against him.

"We're not done yet" Robb said.

Roslin shivered, but not with fear. It was with anticipation. She slowly licked her lips. She slipped down off Robb and down on the floor. She unbuckled Robb's pants quickly and all Robb did was raise his hips so she could yank down his pants and then his boxers. Once free of its confines Robb's member sprung out and it nearly hit Roslin in the cheek. She cooed and moved in close letting her tongue slither out and began to lather up the rod. Robb groaned as quietly as he could as he felt Roslin's tongue slide up and down.

Roslin liked the taste of Robb and she wanted more. She lifted her head up, opened her mouth and then lowered her head taking all of Robb's dick into her wet mouth. She then began to suck and bob and Robb placed a hand on her head though let her set the pace. He was enjoying the ride as he closed his eyes feeling Roslin's tongue slide and swirl around his length as she bobbed her head up and down as she applied just the right among of suction. Her hand would come up and cup his balls, massaging them.

Amazingly not a single person had come in since this all began. It didn't take long for Robb to feel it. He was going to come. Roslin was very good with her mouth.

"Shit" Robb grunted as his hips jerked up.

Roslin felt the first spurt hit her mouth and moaned in satisfaction. Then her mouth was flooded. She let it pool in her mouth as she withdrew til only the head was in her mouth. Once Robb was finished she swirled the seed in her mouth and then swallowed. Her eyes were shimmering. They were totally full of lust.

Robb grinned as he saw this look. He then looked around to make sure they still were good. He then got up and took Roslin's hand and brought her over to the wall and pushed her against it. Roslin gasped as Robb ripped her soaked panties off and then she felt Robb's hands pick her up by her ass. He lifted her up and Robb lined his semi-hard cock up with Roslin's wet pussy. He rubbed the head of his cock against her pussy lips making Roslin moan and wiggle, wanting Robb inside her. Robb grinned at her then dropped her down impaling Roslin on his pike. Roslin threw her head back hitting her head on the wall, she saw stars. Robb then began to thrust in and out and Roslin threw her arms and legs around Robb wrapping around his neck and waist respectively.

The sound of slapping skin along with the quietest pants, moans and groans were heard as the two went at it in the art museum gallery. They shared tongue filled kisses as Robb plowed Roslin. Roslin gasped and let out a deep low groan as she orgasmed for the second time. Robb paused letting it pass as he felt Roslin's inner muscles ripple around him. He then went back to work thrusting away and Roslin was back on the train to climax once again.

This went on and Roslin lost track of time. When she finally felt Robb deposit his seed inside her she was exhausted, but felt that hum of energy too.

"Robb, can you get my bag?" Roslin asked tiredly.

"Why?" Robb asked.

"I got an extra pair of panties in there" Roslin said.

"You always carry a spare set with you?" Robb asked.

"Well, you never know when you'll need them" Roslin said.

Robb pulled out making Roslin groan. Robb got her bag and gave it to her. Roslin pulled out her spare pair of panties and put them on.

"Ready for lunch?" Robb asked.

"Yes, I think I am" Roslin said.

So the two walked out of the gallery.


	29. Warm-up For State Finals

The whole school was abuzz. Their baseball team has reached the state finals. The first time in years it seemed. Not to mention their team was very good loaded with talent in practically every position along with having the depth to back it up in case one of their starters got injured. Their star player was their pitcher Robb Stark. He's had a phenomenal season so far with a couple games where he's shut out the opposing team. Sure, his stats at bat weren't great, but he did what he could to keep his team leading and limiting his mistakes.

Now Robb like many athletes had rituals they go through for upcoming games. Some athletes only wore certain kinds of clothes, ate certain kinds of food, avoid a particular route, or even practice a certain way. It was all a part of their own superstitions. Robb's was particular especially for his fellow athletes. He had sex. Now you've all heard of the old wives tale of not having sex so close to a match or game since that it'd wear out for it. But for Robb it was the opposite. It energized him, focused him. Though Robb was selective on who'd be his sex partner. He needed someone he could trust.

That person was actually one of his biggest fans. A girl named Tyene Sand. She was in his year and was an avid baseball fan.

 **/Scene Break/**

Robb stood waiting when Tyene came running up.

"Sorry for being late" she said panting.

"It's fine" Robb said.

The two walked home since they didn't live far from school. They didn't talk to one another at all the whole time. They got to Robb's house and he led her inside. Once inside Robb pulled Tyene close kissing her hard, Tyene moaned from the rough action as her legs got weak.

"We're so close, I need you more than ever" Robb muttered.

Tyene just nodded, her eyes glazed from the kiss.

Robb led them to his bedroom and closed the door. He knew his parents worked late most nights so that meant they'd have ample time alone. He wasted no time stripping Tyene of her school uniform, which hid so much. Tyene had firm delicious B cups with her nipples already standing for attention. Her pussy was shaved bare since she loved the smoothness. Robb then got rid of his clothes and Tyene couldn't help salivating as she saw every tone muscle on the pitcher's body.

Once naked Robb pulled Tyene to the bed kissing her all the way. He ground his cock against Tyene's moistening mound. Tyene moaned loving the feel of Robb's bat against her catcher's mitt.

"Give it to me Robb, give it to me. Batter me up" Tyene mewled.

Robb grinned as he adjusted his hips then with great precise and practice he slid his dick into his lover. Tyene moaned loudly, enjoying how thick and ridged Robb was.

Robb began to pump and Tyene writhe under him gripping Robb's muscled back, trying to hold onto him as he slammed into her.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh gods yes, oh gods yes. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me" Tyene keened.

Robb grunted as he worked himself into the zone of fucking like he kind of did when he was on the pitcher's mound.

Tyene let out a scream as she climaxed.

"OH YES, GO TEAM GO!"

Robb smirked at how Tyene reacted when they had sex. Sports chants seemed to be her go to. It was definitely a shock the first time they did it. But now he was used to it.

"Going to come" Robb warned.

"Over the plate, pitch it over the plate" Tyene mewled.

Robb nodded knowing what she meant. He slammed himself as deep as he could inside her and unleRobbed his load. Tyene howled happily at this.

"HOMERUN BABY!"

They laid there basking in the glow of the sex they had. Robb had pulled out of Tyene letting his seed leak out of her. He didn't need to worry too much about Tyene getting pregnant since she was on the pillow and she had an odd medical condition that made it hard for to get pregnant in the first place. Her pussy could be filled with the most virile and potent cum on the face of the earth and the chances of her getting knocked up was still 5%.

"Mmm, I love this time of year" Tyene murmured.

Robb chuckled as he stroked her hair. Now Robb wouldn't say he had any really strong feelings for Tyene, but there was a certain level of affection. Neither were looking for anything serious though. They both knew what this was and it'd never be anything more.

"Up for extra innings?" Robb asked.

"Always am" Tyene said smiling.

Robb had Tyene get on her hands and knees as he rubbed his re-hardened cock against her engorged entrance. He rubbed it letting the head get quite slick.

"Oh gods, please! Line drive, line drive. I need it" Tyene whined.

Robb chuckled as he slid into Tyene again. He then began to pump away as Tyene thrust her backside to meet his thrusts.

"Fast ball, give me that fast ball, give it to me. I can take it, give it" Tyene panted.

Robb increased his speed gripping Tyene's hips tightly, enough to leave marks. Tyene was screaming, spewing out more sports chants and terminology. She was going through it all. Finally it reached the crescendo.

"OH GODS, IT'S OUTTA HERE!" Tyene screamed as she climaxed hard. So hard she was sure she saw stars.

Robb came hard as well though not as hard as her. He did fall over breathing hard. Tyene slumped down with her ass in the air her upper half face down. Robb moved Tyene so she wouldn't smother herself.

They laid there recouping their strength as they dreamt of the state finals.


	30. Bribing The Hall Monitor

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Asha Greyjoy turned to see the hall monitor coming up to her and she rolled her eyes.

 _Stupid fuck heads_ she thought.

Then she got a good look at the hall monitor and re-evaluated her opinion. He actually was kind of cute with his messy auburn hair and warm grey eyes. He wore a sash that said Hall Monitor on it.

"No graffiti on school property. I'm going to have to report you" the hall monitor said.

"Come on, this is my first offence. Let me go with a warning" Asha said.

"Sorry, can't do" the hall monitor said.

"What's your name?" Asha asked.

"Bran, Bran Stark" the hall monitor said.

"Well Bran, maybe if I do something for you then you can rip up that ticket" Asha suggested.

"Are you trying to bribe me?" Bran asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, but it will definitely be worth your while" Asha said with a smirk.

"I can't be bribed miss" Bran said firmly.

"It's Asha, and don't be so sure" Asha said with a confident smirk.

Before Bran could speak Asha tugged him off to somewhere more private.

 **/Scene Break/**

Bran was groaning as his pole was being polished expertly by Asha. She had dragged Bran off to the closest janitor's closet. Once there she went to work. She unbuckled and yanked Bran's pants down as he squawked in protest and tried to shoo Asha away. But Asha was on a mission. She pumped Bran til he was hard then put her mouth to work sucking and bobbing.

Bran was now totally into it as he fucked Asha's face as his hands weaved his hands through her long red hair.

"Fuck, you're good" he groaned.

Asha smirked as she swirled her tongue around Bran's length. She had relaxed her throat so Bran could really thrust away and she wouldn't gag. She was used to the rough treatment. So Bran kept pumping away in and out of Asha's willing mouth.

"Shit" Bran grunted as he emptied himself.

Asha swallowed all she could, but there was so much that she cough and some of it came out.

"Fuck, you spew a shit load" she commented.

"A blowjob isn't going to get you out of me reporting you" Bran said after catching his breath.

"Then I need to entice you more" Asha said.

She then shimmied out of her pants and dropped her thong. She stroked Bran til he was hard again then pushed him up against the wall and using one hand she guided herself backwards til she felt his member invade her pussy. She moaned as she kept going til she had fully enveloped Bran's cock into her.

"Fuck" she gasped.

Bran groaned feeling Asha's pussy wrapped around his length. Then Asha began to move sliding back and forth. She did it in slow deliberate moves. She was teasing him. He tried to hold strong, but his instincts took over as he grabbed her hips. He spun around so Asha was up against the wall. He began to pump in and out of Asha with hard measured thrusts.

"Ugh, fuck, you're good at this. Fuck, you've done this before haven't you?" Asha moaned.

"Maybe" Bran said cryptically.

He kept going thrusting slowing every once and a while to tease Asha.

"Fuck me damnit, fuck me" Asha demanded with gritted teeth. She was getting so close, but when she was so near Bran would deny her.

"Good little sluts do what they're told" Bran said smirking.

"I'm not a fucking slut" Asha hissed.

"But you were the one to pull me in here and suck me off" Bran countered.

"That-that doesn't mean that I'm a slut" Asha said.

Bran responded by a hard thrust, which made Asha moan out loudly. Thankfully the closet they were in was in one of the hallways that weren't used by students a lot.

"Now moan for me slut" Bran commanded.

Asha moaned loudly as Bran pumped in and out of her in a hard and fast fBranion. Her head lulled to the side as she just let her body take it all. Pleasure coursed through her.

"Fuck" she hissed as she climaxed.

Bran grinned he kept going making mini orgasm erupt through Asha.

"Ugh, fuck, you're a beast" Asha muttered.

Bran kept going then he spewed his load into Asha. Asha slumped to the floor. Bran pulled his pants back on and fixed himself up a bit then opened the closet door.

If I find you running in the halls again you'll be in deeper trouble" he said.

Asha groaned and wondered what the hell could be worse then getting fucked like she had.


	31. The Reward System

Rickon sighed he was in detention again. He didn't know why this time. He was sure he was paying attention in class, but apparently he wasn't and the teacher caught him. Now here he was waiting on the teacher who'd be manning the detention room. Rickon has been in detention so much that he's seen practically every teacher in the school.

"Mr. Stark, I've heard you are a legend of sorts in detention, but I never thought I'd see it."

Rickon looked up and swallowed hard. Standing in the front of the room was Prof. Cersei. She was the only teacher whose class he didn't sleep through or cause any maim in. He actually really liked her and didn't like causing her any trouble.

"Uh, yeah" Rickon said.

Cersei sighed as she looked at Rickon. She knew he was a good student when he applied himself. But that was the thing, how to get the boy to apply himself to his all of his class other than hers? She sat down at her desk and thought about it.

Meanwhile Rickon was working at his desk. He was doing some work since it had nothing else to do. He mentally grumbled about all of it, but knew he had to do it or be more behind than he was. Cersei saw this and frowned. There had to be a way to get Rickon to do his work and be a good student in all of his classes beside hers. Her mind mulled over the problem then a flRickon of inspiration hit her. It was risky since this could get her fired along several other horrible consequences, but she figured the positives outweigh the negatives.

She then got up from the desk and walked over and pulled the blind down so no one could see in. Rickon wasn't paying much attention til he looked up to see Cersei standing in front of him.

"Um, professor?" Rickon asked.

"Mr. Stark, I believe I have a way to help you get through your classes. Think of it as a reward program" Cersei said.

"What is it professor?" Rickon asked with great interest.

Cersei bit her lip and took a deep breath. She pulled Rickon from his seat and kissed him. Rickon was shocked and pulled away.

"Professor?" Rickon asked.

"Mr. Stark, this reward program will be very beneficial for you, trust me" Cersei said as she pulled off her coat and began unbuttoning her blouse.

Rickon could only stare as his favorite teacher stripped form him. His eyes widen at the sight of her breasts. She was a nice B cup in her black lace bra. She then dropped her blouse to where her coat was and began unzipping her skirt. Rickon's eyes dropped to see Cersei's black lace panties. The skirt went into the pile with her blouse and coat.

"Now Mr. Stark, I'll only do this once for free. You must earn the next one. Now take off your clothes" Cersei said.

Rickon moved in a robotic fashion as he took off his clothes. Cersei eyed Rickon and liked what she saw. The boy was in good shape and she knew he had that youthful energy that kept him fit. She saw a nice tent in Rickon's boxers and she licked her lips.

"Mr. Stark, come with me" she said.

Rickon followed Cersei to her desk. She gestured for Rickon to drop his boxers and he did. Cersei's eyes widened at Rickon's package. It was huge. Her panties were getting soaked just thinking of it inside her. She had to shake her head to get some control back. She then peeled off her panties and took off her bra. She then climbed on the desk and laid down.

"Climb on Mr. Stark" she said huskily, her lust barely contained.

Rickon did and without meaning to his cock sought home in Cersei's wet cunt.

"Oh god" Cersei moaned.

Rickon froze.

"It's alright Mr. Stark. You may proceed" Cersei said.

Rickon just nodded. He was a virgin in all of this. He had only read about sex and watched some porn tapes that were quite blurry unable to really see what was going on. He tried to remember all that he could as he slowly began to pump in and out of Cersei's pussy. It amazed him how wet, tight and hot it was. He never felt anything like it before.

Cersei moaned as Rickon fucked her. It had been so long since she had a real cock inside her. Only her hands and toys had dabbled inside of her as of late.

"Oh faster Mr. Stark, faster and harder. Yes, that's it more I want more of your delicious cock in me" Cersei moaned.

Rickon was going faster now thrusting in and out automatically like he knew what he was doing. His eyes landed on Cersei's jiggling tits and he was mesmerized.

"You can do more than look at them" Cersei said as she saw where Rickon's gaze was.

Rickon dove hi with his mouth and began to feast on the twin mounds. Cersei moaned loudly at this. Though Rickon was inexperienced he made up for it with being energetic explorative. She gripped Rickon's head keeping it there on her chest enjoying what Rickon's tongue, mouth and teeth were doing to her mounds.

Rickon was having a ball in his first time. It was all so much and yet he was remembering it all. Cersei's breasts tasted so good. He didn't care that she was smothering him at all. He'd die a happy teen. He then felt a tingling in his balls. He knew what was abut to happen. Cersei could sense this too.

"Come inside me Mr. Stark, come" she said.

Rickon fired his load into Cersei and he was spent. He was panting hard as he rest his head on her chest. Cersei just caressed Rickon's head and smiled.

"Do you like the reward system I've set up for you?" she asked.

"Yes professor" Rickon said tiredly.

"Good, now this stays between us. When you get good grades in your other classes come see me and I'll reward you like this every time" Cersei said.

Rickon nodded and fell asleep with a smile. He was going to be the top student with this reward system in place.


	32. A Secret Meeting

Arya looked around making sure the coast is clear. She cursed herself for not somehow sneaking the map of the school away from Robb. This would've made things much easier. But she made her way making sure she wasn't followed or anyone saw her. She soon got to her destination and opened the door.

"About time" a gruff said from within.

"Sorry, I couldn't get away" Arya said.

"Whatever" the voice said.

Arya got inside to what is a broom closet. This broom closet one of the bigger, roomier ones in the castle. One that is sought after by all the couples at the High School of Westeros who wanted some alone time.

"Ah come on Gendry. You love waiting for me. I never disappoint" she said with a smirk.

"No you don't. Now come here" Gendry Waters said with a smirk.

He pulled Arya in and kissed her hard on the mouth. Arya moaned at how rough Gendry was. They kissed for a while as their hands roamed each other's bodies.

"Oh Gendry" Arya moaned.

Gendry smirked as a hand trailed down and snuck under Arya's skirt. What he found made his smirk grow.

"No panties, you're such a dirty little slut aren't you" he growled.

"Yes I am Gendry, but your dirty slut, only yours" Arya moaned as she felt Gendry's fingers caress her wettening folds.

"You're damn fucking straight you're mine. No other guy can fuck you, you're mine" Gendry growled as he shoved two fingers into Arya's snatch.

"Not even Robb and Bran?" Arya panted.

"Fuck them, your pussy is mine and mine alone" Gendry growled.

Arya gasped at the sudden intrusion then began humping Gendry's fingers, biting her lip in a sexy way.

"That's it Stark, fuck yourself on my fingers. Come on them" Gendry urged.

Arya just increased her humping wanting to please her lover.

"Oh gods" she drawled out as she came.

Gendry felt his fingers get doused with Arya's come and then pulled them out and sucked them clean.

"I love the taste of your pussy" he said.

"Then let me taste you" Arya said as she got on her knees and undid Gendry's pants. She found he was going commando too. She took his hard organ and rubbed against her cheek before licking the entire length and suckled on the head before going back to licking then sucking then back to licking.

"You're a fucking tease. Suck my damn cock" Gendry growled as he thrusted his meat into Arya's mouth.

Arya smirked as she felt Gendry shove his rod into her willing mouth. She began sucking and bobbing her head back and forth taking in more and more of Gendry with each bob. Gendry hissed as his hand weaved through her long luscious red hair.

"Fuck, you've got such a goddamn good mouth. You know just how to fucking suck me. Elaria can't compare to you" Gendry groaned.

"I am the best" Arya said pulling away then began to suck him again.

Gendry moved and was leaning against the wall to keep himself standing. It was hard to stand since his knees were turning to jelly by Arya's skilled tongue and mouth. It was taking all he could not to shot his load too early into Arya's eager mouth. He had his eyes closed to hold onto the feeling longer. He couldn't get enough of it. He was right when he said Elaria couldn't compare to Arya when it came to cock sucking. Elaria just couldn't suck a thing. She had the worse oral skills ever in his opinion. Sure he fucked her, but only because he was expected to. For Arya, he fuck her because he wanted to and needed to.

"Shit" Gendry muttered as his will broke.

He came shooting rope after rope of his seed into Arya's mouth. She gobbled it all up like a woman in the desert in need of a drink of water. She sucked him a little longer to get him hard again as well as to clean him before pulled away. She then got up and moved back. She turned around and pressed her hands against the opposite wall sticking her ass out.

"Fuck me Gendry, fuck me" she pleaded.

Gendry had to fumble to find his wand. He found it and lit it to see what was going on. He saw what Arya was presenting him with and like a heat seeking missile his cock found her snatch. He extinguished the light and began to pound Arya.

"Oh yes Gendry, yes. Fuck me, yes, harder, harder. Mmmm, I just love your cock inside me" Arya moaned.

"Shit, you're so tight, so fucking tight my little whore" Gendry groaned.

He then moved and unbuttoned Arya's blouse then unclipped her bra, which had the clasps in the front. He cupped her tits using his forefinger and thumb to roll her nipples to get them hard. Arya moaned as she threw her head back in pleasure.

"Gendry" she gasped.

"That's it bitch, say my name. Say it loud and proud tell everyone whose this cunt belongs to, whose body this belongs to" Gendry said as he hammered Arya's pussy with long and deep strokes.

He just loved feeling Arya's tight cunt squeeze him. it felt so good. Better than Elaria's in everyway. So responsive, unlike Elaria's. It felt like fucking home to him. Arya's cunt was his home, his nirvana.

"Gendry!" Arya cried as she came.

Gendry hissed as he felt Arya's cunt spasm around his length. He did all he could to hold back and was thankful he had come already since it helped a lot. He kept plowing Arya though never slowing. He was going to make this bitch scream.

"OH GENDRY, GENDRY FUCK ME! FUCK ME! I WANT YOUR SEED IN ME!" Arya screamed.

Gendry hammered Arya over and over til he slammed one more time releasing his seed into his horny lover. They both sighed, euphoric and tired. They remained in their position with Gendry still buried in Arya til he slipped out. Arya clipped her bra and buttoned her blouse. She fixed her hair.

"So when's next time?" she asked casually as she pulled out a pair of panties from her skirt and slipped them on.

"I'll message you our usual way" Gendry said as he zipped himself up.

With a final kiss Arya slipped out first then Gendry did after waiting several minutes. The two went their separate ways grinning.


	33. Night Watch

Today was Robb's day. He was supoosed to patrol the school, looking for people who were up past bedtime. The main reason he took up this job, was to get laid, but his partner was Jeyne Westerling. Now he highly doubted that he'd get the experience he got on his last patrol since he was with Jeyne.

"Robb, why don't we split off. I heard from Sansa and she said it worked better, what do you think?" the brunette suggested.

"I think that's great" Robb said.

Inside he was jumping for joy. Now he could probably get some action this night.

So they set a spot where they'd meet up as well as a time. They then parted ways.

 **/Scene Break/**

Robb decided to start in the basement this time. He walked through keeping an eye out for anyone out of bed.

"Stark."

Robb stopped and turned to find Meera Reed standing there.

"Reed, what are you doing out of bed?" Robb asked as his hand neared his wand. _Can't be too careful now._

Meera stalked forward and when she got close enough she leaned into Robb.

"I know that you fucked Margaery Tyrell" she said in a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Robb asked playing dumb.

"Oh can it, Stark. I know you fucked Margaery. She came back to her room walking wobbly and with a shit eating grin on her face. I then heard her talking in her sleep." Meera said.

"Okay, why are you telling me?" Robb asked not sure where this was going.

"I want a piece" Meera growled.

Robb arched an eyebrow.

"What about Joffrey? I thought you two were doing it?" he asked.

"Baratheon? That piece of shit's dick is so small that I barely feel it. Not to mention he rather stroke Tommen and Professor Sandor instead of me" Meera said.

Robb shuddered at the mental image Meera had given him with Joffrey getting intimate with his brother Tommen and Professor Clegane.

"Sorry for the image, Stark" Meera apologized.

"You are going to have do better than an apology to make me forget what I just saw" Robb said.

Meera smirked. She looked around and found an alcove. She led Robb to it and pushed him against the stone wall. She unbuckled his pants and yanked them down. His boxers followed and she engulfed his whole limp organ.

Robb groaned as Meera began blowing him. Fucking hell, the slut knew how to suck a guy.

Meera bobbed her head as she felt Robb's member grow and harden in her mouth. It was too much and she had to pull back a bit to be able to still breath. She pulled back and admired the fully erect organ. It was so big and thick. Damn, how this thing going to fit in her?

"What are you waiting for?" Robb hissed.

Meera flipped her skirt up and then peeled off her emerald green panties with her initials off. She stuffed them in Robb's pocket.

"A souvenir" she said then jumped onto Robb wrapping her legs and arms around him.

Robb had to aim his cock by feel. It took a few tries, but Meera gasped then let out a drawn out moan as she sank down on Robb's cock. Robb muttered a few curse words as he felt Meera's super tight cunt surround him. _Shitty, shitty, fuck, fuck she was tight_. Once Meera was fully down on Robb she was gasping for breath. She never felt so full before and it felt so amazing.

"Fuck me Stark, fuck my pussy raw" she growled.

Robb spun them around and pushed Meera against the wall and began to fuck her long and hard.

Meera mewled as she raked her short nails into Robb's clothed back. Robb was sure that is he hadn't had his back covered she'd have drawn blood.

"Oh fuck Stark, that's it. Shit, fucking coming" Meera whined.

Robb felt Meera's cunt grip him so tightly he was afraid that he'd rip his cock off he kept moving. So he stopped and let Meera's orgasm subside. Once that happened he went back to fucking her at the same pace as before. He kept going stopping when Meera peaked then starting all over again after she calmed down.

"Fucking Gods, you haven't come yet" Meera exclaimed.

She was shocked how long Robb was going. The most boys who liked girls only lasted mere seconds then fired their load. Robb was going for a world record of some kind.

Robb finally felt that he couldn't hold back anymore.

"Close to coming, where you want it?" he grunted.

"In me Stark, I want your seed swimming inside me" Meera purred.

Robb thrusted in and out a few more time before releasing his load deep within Meera with one final powerful thrust. Meera came too, which only sweeten the whole thing.

Once they regained their breath Meera pulled out and got down on her knees and cleaned Robb's cock. She licked off all of her juices as well as a bit of Robb's come. Once fully clean she got up and pulled another pair of panties she had in her pocket. She put them on and Robb gave her a look.

"What, I don't waste good come" she said.

Robb shook his head and then pulled his pants and boxers up.

"It was a pleasure, Stark" Meera said.

"Yeah, a pleasure." Robb said.

Meera walked away walking funny.

Robb shook his head as he waited for Meera to disappear from his sight. Once she had he went on his way whistling as he went.

 **/Scene Break/**

Robb was on his way and was passing the medical unit when he heard something. He stopped to listen.

"Psst."

Robb looked around and found the sound was coming from inside the wing. He frowned and decided to investigate. He had his wand out just in case. He slowly opened the infirmary door and peeked in.

"What took you so long?"

Robb followed the voice and found it was Elinor Tyrell.

"Seven Hells, Elinor! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wasn't feeling well and came here to get checked. Madame Tarth is making stay over night to be safe" Elinor explained.

Robb nodded. He knew this all too well.

"Okay, why are you calling me?" he asked.

"I can't sleep and I am bored. I saw you passing and thought you could entertain me for a spell" Elinor said.

"Sure, what the hell" Robb said with a shrug of his shoulders.

He walked over to Elinor so they could chat not knowing that Elinor had other plans. Once he got to her bed Elinor grabbed Robb and pulled him into a fierce kiss. Robb was stunned by this, he pulled away and looked at his friend and sister of his best friend, Margaery.

"Elinor?" he questioned.

"Just go with it, Robb" Elinor said.

Robb shrugged his shoulders and thought the hell with it and began kissing Elinor. Elinor moaned into this kiss. She then began buckling his pants.

"What about Tarth?" Robb asked breaking the kiss.

"It's alright, she went to a club, so she'll be out for a while. We have plenty of time" Elinor panted.

Robb nodded and shoved his hand down Elinor's pants and found she wasn't wearing any underwear at all. All he felt was her smooth hairless cunt. He then rammed three fingers into her and began thrusting away.

"Oh fuck, Robb" Elinor gasped.

Elinor kept riding Robb's fingers and trying to get Robb's pants off too. It was hard since her pleasure induced brain was making it hard to complete simply tasks at the moment. So Robb finished Elinor's job for her as well as helped strip her of the rest of her clothes, which was hard enough since he was doing it one handed, but Elinor helped when she could focus.

Once Elinor was naked Robb pulled his fingers out of Elinor. Elinor let out a groan due to the loss. She was empty long as Robb slammed his whole cock into her.

"Oh Motherfucking God!" Elinor shouted.

Her whole cunt was stuffed with Robb. She couldn't believe the size of him. There wasn't any room left inside her. She could feel every vein, throb and twitch Robb's phallus made.

"So full" Elinor moaned.

Robb felt that Elinor was tight still, but wasn't as tight as Meera or a few of the other girls he had fucked. But hey, a pussy was a pussy. He then proceeded to fuck the living daylights out of her. He was going to ruin her.

"Yes Robb, fuck me, fuck my pussy. Fuck it good" Elinor moaned.

She was using her hands to rub and caress her breasts.

Robb kept pounding in and out of Elinor going faster and faster. The bed creaked and rocked from his movements. He slightly feared that it would break due to his hard and fast movements, but that fear was in the back of his mind due to the wonderful pleasure he was feeling.

Elinor felt her peak and she came with a groan that turned into a deep growl. It shocked Robb a bit, but he just went with it. He was just glad she wasn't a scream like some girls he's heard about. He stopped with Elinor's orgasm and started as it started to subside. He was going to keep her in continuous orgasms.

It worked Elinor kept gushing every couple minutes.

"Robb, can't, don't know, oh god, fuck, fuck, fuck. Please, need you, oh shit, your seed in, fuck, in me" she gasped as she went through orgasm to orgasm.

Robb smirked and sped up his movements. He then felt the familiar tingle and knew he was close. He pumped a couple more times and fired into his friend. He then pulled out panting.

Elinor laid there looking like death warmed over. She was panting deeply like she had ran ten marathons in a row without stop.

"You okay Elinor?" Robb asked.

"Fuck, am I okay. I just got the best fuck I've ever had" Elinor said after her breath started going at a normal pace.

"You're welcome" Robb said.

"Come here, let me clean you up" Elinor said.

Robb crawled over as Elinor sat up. She then took Robb spent member in her mouth and licked clean of her juices as well a bit of his seed. Once clean she pulled back.

"Um, what about the mess?" Robb asked as he looked at all the juices on the bed.

"Don't worry, I clean that up. You just get going before Madame Tarth returns" Elinor said.

Robb nodded and left though he and Elinor kissed one more time. He then walked out of the hospital wing with a smile.

 _Best visit to the infirmary ever_ he thought.

 **/Scene Break/**

Robb continued his patrol now in close to where the science classroom was. He kept his eyes and ears peeled. He then saw a door open and was ready when he saw a familiar face.

"Hey Ygritte, what are you doing out this late?" Robb asked.

"Oh Robb, I was just catching up some work that Trant wanted me to do" Ygritte said.

Ygritte had signed up and was an apprentice for Professor Meryn Trant. Robb tried to avoud the guy as much as he could, as he was always interested in small children. Too interested. Ygritte had kind of became a teacher's assistant to the science master. She stayed near the science class so she'd have easy access if she had questions.

"Okay, well then I'll just carry on then" Robb said.

He then began to walk away when Ygritte grabbed his arm.

"Uh, what is it Ygritte?" he asked confused.

"I smell it Robb, you've had sex recently" Ygritte said in a whisper.

"What are you talking about?" Robb asked doing his best to hide his nerves.

"Robb, I am a science student. I have studied the fragrance the body emits in case of sexual arousal. And I can smell it on you. You've had sex and not just once, but two times already" Ygritte said.

"Um, what are you going to do about it?" Robb asked now his nerves showing a bit.

Ygritte gave Robb a saucy grin and pulled him into the classroom she had just come out of. Once inside she shut the door and locked it. Robb knew that Meryn Trant always had his rooms sound-proofed, so he knew he didn't have to worry about that.

"Ygritte, what's going on?" Robb asked now a bit scared.

"Relax Robb, I'm just going to test you on your stamina." Ygritte purred as she stripped out of her robe and clothes.

Soon she stood naked. Her flawless body making Robb quite hard. There was no blemish at all on Ygritte's body. Her breasts were high and firm, not to mention big. She had smooth toned lags and a hairless cunt. She so fucking perfect. Robb was getting hard just staring at her.

"Come Robb whip it out, I want to see the beast that will be within me" Ygritte begged.

Robb gulped and with shaky hands took his pants and boxers off along with his shirt. And there sticking out was a piece of meat Ygritte couldn't wait to stick in her mouth. She moved as quick and graceful as a cat and was soon on her knees servicing Robb.

Robb groaned as Ygritte's superbly talented tongue and mouth worked him. Holy fuck, it was like nothing he's ever felt before. Ygritte knew how to work a cock like a high class whore. She used her entire mouth, tongue and teeth to stimulate Robb into coming. It was taking all of Robb's will to keep his load at bay.

Ygritte then began massaging Robb's sack and this was his downfall. With a roar he slammed his cock deep in Ygritte's mouth and exploded. Ygritte gobbled up all of Robb's seed. She swirled it around her mouth savoring the taste that was Robb then and swallowed it.

"Mmmm, it's been a while since I've had such a virile seed within me" she said.

Robb was panting slightly. Damn, that took a lot out of him.

"Don't worry Robb dear, I'll get you ready in no time" Ygritte said.

She then began using her breasts and caressed Robb's member back to full mast. Once standing tall Ygritte laid on her back and spread her legs as well as her cunt lips.

"Stick it me Robb. I want that in me NOW" Ygritte demanded.

Robb wasn't one to leave a lady hanging so he lunged in like a man possessed and began fucking Ygritte hard and fast. Ygritte gasped at the initial intrusion. She felt her walls expand to accommodate Robb's girth. Gods, he was so big. Much bigger than Jon or any other guy she had before.

"Oh Robb" Ygritte moaned.

Robb kept pounding in and out of Ygritte feeling the French witch's pussy convulsed. She had come, but he wasn't going to stop. He just plowed on through causing Ygritte's orgasm to extend.

Ygritte moaned, whined and screamed as her nails raked Robb's back causing him to bleed a little.

Robb winced at the pain, but it was a small price to pay to fuck this goddess' pussy. He then felt his balls tingle and knew he was close to coming.

"Ygritte, going to come soon" he warned.

"In me Robb, I want to feel you inside me" Ygritte panted.

Robb slammed into Ygritte one final time and he exploded. His cream coated the insides of Ygritte and they both were able to relax. They rested for a bit then Ygritte tended the scratches she had made and they dressed.

"That was wonderful Robb" Ygritte said.

"Yeah, it was" Robb said.

"We must do this again, yes?" Ygritte asked.

"Of course Ygritte" Robb said, he wasn't about to give up the chance to fuck this Veela again.

Ygritte kissed Robb before they left. Then once exiting the classroom they parted ways.

Robb walked off feeling a bit tired, but with a shit eating grin on his face.

 **/Scene Break/**

Robb walked a while then saw he was coming close to the astronomy tower and sighed.

 _I wonder who I'll find this time?_ He thought.

He then climbed the stairs and found it empty. That was odd since there usually was one couple up here making use of the privacy the place gave.

"Hmm, odd" Robb mused.

"And what's so odd?"

Robb turned and found Elia Sand standing there by a telescope. Why didn't he see her his first look around?

"Nothing, what are you doing up here at this time of night Elia?" Robb asked.

"Trying to make up some astronomy homework that I missed" Elia said showing her book.

Robb nodded.

They stood in silence when Elia decided to break it.

"Arianne told me what you two did" she said nonchalantly.

Robb felt his heart stop at this.

"Sh-sh-she did?" he stuttered out.

"Yes she did. We're best friends. We share everything with each other" Elia said as she jotted down another thing.

"What exactly did she say?" Robb asked nervously.

"What do you want to know?" Elia asked looking at Robb with an odd look.

Robb gulped. He had to choose this next question carefully. Who knew what the answer would be. Elia was always a sweet, kind girl, but he's seen her in a bad mood once or twice.

"Um, well, uh" Robb stumbled.

Elia giggled.

"She told me that you filled her up. That you were way better than Proffessor Arys Oakheart ever was and probably ever be. That she so wanted another shot of you" she said with a smile.

"Really?" Robb asked feeling his male ego grow.

"Yeah, she was very descriptive in her telling that I knew I had to have you too" Elia said purring the last few lines.

Robb gulped. He didn't know if he had enough strength to go again. I mean, he just had sex not too long ago. So he wasn't sure if he could. But being a male and being Robb Stark, he was going to be stubborn and push on through rather than back away. This was a challenge to the Stamina of The Young Wolf. And Robb Stark never fails a challenge.

"Well then what are you waiting for?" he asked.

Elia dropped her work and launched herself at Robb. She embraced him and they kissed. She grounded her pelvis into Robb's. Grinding their clothed sexes together. She felt Robb harden and she groaned. Damn, she so wanted this meat inside her.

Robb did his best to keep up with Elia's burst of sexual energy. Damn, she was so sweet and kind that it was kind of hard to think she was a horny girl underneath.

"Robb, I want you in me now" Elia growled.

Robb wasn't about to deny her. He used one hand and unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. He then used the same hand and slipped it under Elia's skirt and relieved her of her damp panties. He played with her pussy a bit to make her wet enough for him to enter without pain.

"Oh fuck Robb, quit with this shit. I want you in me." Elia demanded.

Robb pulled his hand out aimed his cock in and thrusted his hip burying half of his length into Elia. Elia gasped as she was filled. Good Gods, Arianne wasn't exaggerating. He was big and thick. Elia had only had one sexual partner and that was Robert Arryn and he was a disappointment. Robb gave his fingers for Elia to suck. She sucked off all of her juices and loved it. She tasted fucking good.

"Fuck, Robb fuck my cunt, fuck it. I want you so bad" Elia moaned.

Robb spun them around and pushed Elia up against the wall. He needed leverage if he was going to fuck Elia the way she wanted to be fucked. He then proceeded to pound in and out of her ruthlessly. Elia clawed Robb's back and he hammered away at her. She felt him hit spots in her she never thought she had before. Damn, he was good. Then suddenly she saw a white light and she let out soundless scream.

Robb felt Elia's tight cunt squeeze him and he fought back the urge to come. He liked Elia's tightness. She felt so good. He kept slamming away never slowing and causing Elia's orgasm to be prolonged.

"Oh fuck, Robb! So good, you're so fucking good. Going to come again!" Elia squealed.

More of Elia's sweet nectar poured out of her and down her legs and on the stone floor. It was creating quite the puddle.

"Shit, going to come, where do you want it?" Robb asked through a grunt.

"Fired it in me Robb. I want all of it. Make me yours" Elia moaned.

Robb rammed her a few more times then fired his load into Elia's quivering cunt. Both were breathing heavily.

"Shit, I've never been fucked like that" Elia said gasping for air.

They then pulled back and Elia disconnected from Robb. Robb blinked then Elia grabbed her panties quickly and pulled them back up.

"Wouldn't want to waste such a great present" she said with a smirk.

Robb rolled his eyes.

"Oh look at the mess" Elia whined.

Robb then watched as Elia blew him til he came again. She then cleaned him and pulled back.

"You taste damn tasty Robb" she said licking her lips.

"I better go, I still need to make the rest of my rounds" Robb said as he looked at his watch and found he was going to be late to meet up with Jeyne.

"Okay, but don't be a stranger" Elia said as she got back to her work.

Robb nodded and left.

 **/Scene Break/**

Robb made to the rendezvous spot and found Jeyne there looking stern and tapping her foot.

"Where have you been?" she asked frowning.

"Sorry, I got caught up with something" Robb answered.

"I should be angry with you for making me wait" Jeyne said firmly.

Robb gulped.

"But I have decided if you do something for me I'll forgive you" Jeyne said.

"Uh, like what?" Robb asked.

Jeyne smiled a lustful smile.

"Oh, only something you can give me" she purred.

Robb gulped. He hadn't even fully recovered from his bout with Elia and Jeyne wanted a go. What the hell was he going to do? He knew that if he did this then he and Jeyne would still be on good terms. If not then she wouldn't be happy with him and since Jeyne and Sansa were friends he'd get chewed out by Sansa for hurting her friend. This was a situation that only had only one solution. So he had to bite the bullet.

"Where shall we go?" he asked.

"Follow me, I know a place" Jeyne said.

Robb followed Jeyne and they got to a portrait. She waved her wand and mumbled something. The portrait opened and she led Robb in. Inside was a bedroom. She had this all planned.

"Jeyne?" Robb asked.

"Don't keep me waiting Robb. Sansa's told me all about your mighty 'sword'. I want to a piece of its magic too" Jeyne said sultry.

Robb gulped. He wanted to damnit, but he was still recovering. He decided he needed to go slow with Jeyne and get her going fast and roaring then he'd be ready. Hopefully.

The two began kissing and fell onto the bed. Robb removed all of Jeyne's clothes before she even knew it. She was so drunk on Robb's kiss and where his lips were. To her neck, cheeks, earlobes. He licked her skin causing her to shiver and to get her even more wet. When she felt him feasting on her breasts she realized what had happened. But before she could retaliate Robb's talented tongue had her in the throes of passion once again.

"Oh Robb" Jeyne gasped.

Robb smirked. His plan was working. He was feeling his strength return, but he wasn't fully set yet. He needed a bit more time. So he moved one hand down and rammed three fingers into Jeyne's cunt. He began pumping away marveling at how tight she was. He thought she was dating and screwing Patrek Mallister, but looked like Patrek wasn't doing a good job at it.

"Fuck Robb, oh fuck. Fuck my pussy with your fingers. Oh Gods!" Jeyne wailed.

Thankfully the room was soundproof so no one heard them.

Robb felt his hand being flooded by Jeyne's nectar. He kept going though wanting Jeyne to come again before he had his way with her. He felt her cunt grip him again. That was his cue. He pulled his hand out and had her suck her own juices off.

Jeyne licked and sucked every morsel off Robb's hand. Good Gods, she tasted so good.

Robb stripped out of his clothes and without preamble he thrusted into Jeyne. Jeyne let out a wail as she was being filled to the brim. Sansa wasn't kidding when she said Robb filled her up. Lord, no one could come close to Robb. Patrek barely touched her since their first time. He preferred the foreplay and that was it. He never even got her off. She had to do it herself when he left for bed.

Robb pushed in and out on Jeyne loving this cunt. He figured he'd need some kind of system to categorize the cunts he's fucked. But that would be for later when he wasn't so busy. He then stopped, which caused Jeyne to groan. He then switched position and straddled Jeyne so his legs were on either side of the brunette. He then proceeded to fuck her again.

This new position generated more pleasure for Jeyne and she came again.

"Fuck" Robb said through gritted teeth as Jeyne clenched him.

He had to stop so he wouldn't come too soon. Once her orgasm subsided he began again. This went on three more times then Robb blew his load into Jeyne's willing cunt.

Jeyne sighed as she felt Robb hot seed swim inside her. She was going to have to thank Sansa for this somehow.

They rested for a while then cleaned up, dressed and went back to their own dorms. They kissed before they parted ways.

Robb walked back now really looking forward to his next night on duty.

 **A/N: Hey guys, hope you loved this chapter. All good things must end and I'm sad to announce that this story is coming to an end soon. The reason is that, I'm afraid I do not have many good ideas to continue writing this story and the next chapter will be somewhat simmilar to this one. Hope you guys have a great day!**


	34. Lesuire time

**A/N: After some thought and consideration, I have decided that this story will end at 50 chapters. So if you have any ideas, for this story and any others, please feel free to contact me through PM. Hope you enjoy this story :)**

Sansa was deep into the book she was reading. She wasn't paying attention anything really. That meant she never noticed when Theon sat right beside her. She didn't feel as Theon moved his hand touching her thigh stroking it for a while then moving up sneaking under the skirt she was wearing. Theon's fingers found her panties and began to poke, prob and rub them.

This finally got Sansa's attention as she felt herself get wet. Her head snapped up from her book and saw Theon sitting there then she looked down and saw his hand under her skirt.

"Theon, what are you doing?" she hissed as quietly as she could so not to draw attention.

"Sit back and go back to reading and enjoy" Theon said quietly so only she could hear.

Sansa bit her lip as she felt Theon's fingers push the cotton material of her panties into her pussy providing more delicious friction as more of her juices soaked the already drenched material of her panties.

"Theon." she whimpered.

"Go back to reading." Theon said casually.

So Sansa did making sure the book covered her face since she was sure her face was quite flush by now. Her breathing was turning into pants for sure. She felt Theon's fingers continuing rubbing her and she was so wet, so hot now. Then they disappeared and she was about to protest when Theon was back. She felt a cold breeze as her panties were removed and Theon's warm fingers entered her again. She gasped at this feeling extreme heat on her quim. It just turned her on even more and she was quite aroused by now. Luckily the nerds who were playing with lightsabers in the main hall were so loud that no one heard them.

Theon's digits then began to violated her pussy with two fingers pumping in and out of her at a slow leisurely pace while scissoring her as well. Sansa's grip on her book was now tight and her knuckles began turning white. She stared at the same page of her book not even seeing the words any more since her body and mind was focused on her pleasure she was getting from Theon. She used her hips, riding Theon's fingers though tried to do it in a way that wouldn't be noticed. Her panting increased as did her moans no matter how hard she tried to keep them down. Thankfully the nerds in the main hall were at its usual level of loudness so that helped drown out Sansa's sounds.

When Theon's thumb began to stroke her now revealed clit her body spasmed. She gritted her teeth as she rode her orgasm. She so wanted to scream out to tell everyone about her euphoric state, but knew she had to keep quiet. Her head fell forward landing on her open book, her breathing was labored and the sweat she had accumulated now stuck to the page of the book via her forehead.

Theon nonchalantly pulled his fingers from Sansa's honey pot and presented them to her. She took them licking and sucking his fingers like they were a cock. Her eyes locked on Theon's who was staring right back at her. Both sharing a very passionate look.

"You look so damn hot." Theon commented.

This made Sansa's cheeks burn. She was still unused to being called that by Theon even though he's told her that on various occasions.

"Lets go." Theon murmured into her ear.

Sansa could only nod as her mind was gone and her body was in control. She wanted, needed more. Theon had revved her up and she couldn't stop even if her mind protested.

Theon pulled Sansa up and practically carried her away. Sansa had no idea where they were going, but didn't care. She was so turned on and horny. No one in the hall seemed to notice them vanishing since they were busy with their own thing.

"Hurry, please Theon. I need you" she whined wantonly.

Theon felt his cock twitch hearing the pleading in Sansa's voice. Then he felt Sansa's hand cup his crotch and it gave him more incentive.

"Don't worry, it won't be long" he said.

He rushed them into a store room practically dragging Sansa. Wrenched the door open then once inside slammed the door. The brunette boy then slammed Sansa up against the nearest wall as his mouth attacked hers in a viciously passionate kiss that Sansa returned equally. Her arms wrapped around Theon's neck as her fingers threaded through his pink hair. She lifted a leg up and wrapped it around Theon's waist pressing him tighter into her as she felt his hard bulge against her stomach. She then began to rub her belly against Theon's groin indicating her need for him.

"Theon, give it to me" Sansa panted breaking the kiss.

"As you wish." Theon growled.

He undid his pants letting them drop to reveal his erect cock. Sansa pulled up her dress and peeled away her destroyed panties tossing them away without a care. Theon rubbed his cockhead against Sansa's aroused lower lips, which made Sansa groan in approval.

"Enough teasing Theon, in me, I want it in me" she panted.

"Say the magic words." Theon asked with a smirk.

"Fuck me Theon Greyjoy." Sansa growled.

"As you wish." Theon said.

He ceased his rubbing and inserted his member into Sansa. Sansa moaned, not caring if anyone could hear her. It felt so good feeling Theon's thick cock invade her pussy. He filled her so deliciously.

"Theon, oh Theon, oh" she gasped.

Theon grinned then groaned as he felt Sansa's quim clench around him. Sansa smirked back this just made Theon pull out a bit then slam back in til he was to the hilt. Sansa gasped loudly at this as her eyelids fluttered from the sudden intrusion. She took a few deep breaths as she adjusted herself to the great staff inside her.

"Sansa?" Theon asked.

"Fuck me Theon" Sansa said.

Theon nodded as he began to thrust in and out of Sansa. He had Sansa off her feet as he moved in and out of the script mage. Sansa moaned, gasped and groaned as she was being violated. Her fingers ran through and gripped onto Theon's hair with each of his vigorous thrusts.

"Yes Theon, oh yes, fuck me, harder, faster. Oh gods yes, fuck. Mmmm, so good, so goddamn good" Sansa mewled.

"Such a naughty girl" Theon commented.

"Only for you" Sansa purred as she licked Theon's earlobe.

Theon groaned since that was one of his sensitive spots, which Sansa knew about. She knew all of his sensitive spots.

"I'm going to fuck you, fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk" the dragon slayer growled.

"Yes, yes, oh yes, do that. Pound me, pound my little pussy with your huge cock. Spew your salty hot cum in me, I want to stink of you inside and out" Sansa cried.

Theon growled as he increased his thrusting til Sansa was sure he'd break through the wall and reveal them to the entire hall. And that she didn't mind if that even happened. Her mind was so addled by the glorious pleasure she was feeling that she didn't care if they'd get an audience even though if she was in her right mind she'd be totally embarrassed since she wasn't the kind of girl who liked to be watched.

"THEON, OH FUCK, YES THEON, FUCK ME, FUCK ME! YES FUCK MY BRAINS OUT!" she cried.

Theon roared like he was powering up for a powerful attack which he kind of was. He grabbed a hold of Sansa's ass and pushed her up a bit higher on the wall and really went to town ramming in and out of Sansa. Her juices splashed out of her spraying the floor belong them.

"Theon!" Sansa cried as she orgasmed.

Theon groaned as he felt Sansa climax. Her inner walls spasmed around his whole length as he kept going. He needed to, he couldn't stop. The urge drove him.

"Fuck, Sansa" he grunted as he panted hard into her neck.

"Theon, more, please more, fuck me more and harder, so much harder, I want it all!" Sansa wailed.

Theon found new energy and hammered Sansa even harder.

"Sansa!" he roared as he unloaded his seed deep inside Sansa.

OH FUCK THEON!" Sansa screamed as she came again.

The two stayed in their respective positions as they came down from their highs. Sansa was glad she was on the pill. If she ever ended up getting pregnant, she knew that her brother Robb would beat the living daylights outta Theon. And from the fucking she had just got, she was sure that without it she'd have a swollen belly.

Theon was breathing hard against Sansa's neck as she gently stroked his sweaty matted hair.

"Thank you Theon, I needed that" she purred.

"I knew ya did" Theon muttered as he nibbled on Sansa's neck marking her.

Sansa groaned as she felt Theon's teeth on her skin. She then gripped the back of Theon's head and pulled him away. She then crashed her lips onto his. Theon kissed her back.

After the bruising kiss Sansa motioned Theon to step away. He did and Sansa dropped her jelly legs to the floor. She had to hold onto Theon til she got her balance back. Once she did she pushed Theon away feeling his cock slide out of her. She groaned at the loss, but ignored it. She then dropped to her knees to stare at the half mast shiny dick in front of her. She tucked some of her sweaty red hair behind her hair as she leaned in and opened her mouth and let her tongue slither out. She began to lick Theon' member.

"Ugh, fuck Sansa" Theon groaned as he felt Sansa give his flesh rod a tongue bath.

Sansa grinned as she kept licking Theon clean. The combine taste of hers and his juices excited her. Her pussy was flowing with not only her juices, but Theon's seed coming out of her, puddling onto the floor. Sansa kept licking til there wasn't a trace left then placed the whole thing in her mouth. She bobbed her head back and forth licking and sucking Theon.

Theon groaned as he thrust his hips into Sansa's willing and eager mouth. Sansa adjusted so he slid down her throat and this made Theon growl loudly. He grabbed Sansa's head and began to really thrust.

Sansa closed her eyes to focus on her task. She blocked out everything. Licking and sucking was all she needed to do and she'd be rewarded with a creamy treat. She breathed through her nose though that was a bit hard to do.

"Fuck Sansa, fuck" Theon growled.

He kept going, but held himself back a bit. He didn't want to choke Sansa with his cock or something. He knew that Sansa couldn't handle it if we went all out.

Drooled leaked out of Sansa's mouth as she was being used. It excited her a bit, to be used like such a common whore. A hand trailed down to her pussy and began to diddle herself. She pumped her fingers in time to Theon's thrusts.

"Shit, Sansa" Theon growled.

Sansa moaned as she came. Theon's seed flooded her mouth and she forced her head back letting the creamy treat flood her accepting mouth. There was so much of it that when Theon pulled out of her mouth that it painted her face and hair. Sansa though didn't seem to mind the white stuff on her face as she moaned in happiness.

When Theon's flow ebbed Sansa was a mess. She scooped up as much as she could and put in her mouth.

"Mmm, yummy" she purred.

"Damn Sansa" Theon muttered.

Sansa smirked as she got up off her knees with Theon helping her. She held out her fingers that had been in her snatch to Theon who took them and sucked them clean. Sansa groaned as she felt her fingers get cleaned. Feeling the dragon slayer's tongue swirl around each digit.

"Round two?" Theon asked.

"Round two" Sansa growled.

She then pushed Theon down onto the floor and ground her mound onto Theon's flagpole. Theon groaned as Sansa took control.


	35. The School Slut

Elia Sand also known as the slut of the school was enjoying what she did best. She was on her knees sucking off a guy. One hand was massaging his balls while the other was gripping his naked thigh. She felt pressure of the guy's hand pushing her deeper and deeper wanting her to take more of his cock into her mouth. She didn't mind since she was used to getting roughed up a bit.

"Ah fuck, you have such a great mouth" Jon groaned.

Jon Snow was a regular customer for Elia. She had several guys that came to her when they wanted to get their rocks off or more.

"Fuck, here it comes" Jon groaned as he shot his load.

Elia swallowed it all and then pulled back cleaning Jon's rod at the same time. She then got up and turned around facing a desk. She then bent over flipping her very short skirt up showing off her thong and dripping pussy. Jon smirked knowing what she wanted. He moved the string of material aside and rammed home.

Elia moaned as she was filled. She only had a select group of guys she allowed to have entrance to her pussy. Jon was on the list of those few. She then felt Jon moving in and out of her and she gasped as she grasped the desk and holding on for dear life.

Jon had a hold of Elia's luscious hips and began to pound in and out of her. This made the desk squeak and shift.

"Oh fuck, yes Jon yes. Fuck my cunt, it has been missing your cock so much" Elia moaned.

"My cock's missed your slutty pussy as well Elia. Can't believe it's been a week since we've done this" Jon grunted.

"Far too long, you're moving up on the fucking list to number one screw the fucking others. This pussy is yours first" Elia groaned as Jon slammed extra hard into her.

"Fuck yeah, this is my cunt and only mine. The other fuckers only rent it" Jon said.

Elia moved her legs so they wrapped around Jon's waist to keep him from leaving her core. She locked her legs together to keep him firmly in place.

"You still have a tight cunt ever after all the fucks you've had" Jon said.

"I just have a naturally tight cunt. For your pleasure" Elia said as she clenched her inner muscle around Jon's length.

"FUCK!" Jon swore as he bit back his load from escaping.

He then raised his hand and slapped Elia's ass. Elia yelped in pain then groan in pleasure.

"More, spank me more. I love it" Elia pleaded.

"You are a slut, a filthy, filthy slut who likes to be spank, don't you?" Jon said as she slapped her ass repeatedly.

"Yes, I am a filthy slut, a fucking whore that lives for cock and only for cock. Spank me, punish me for being such a whore" Elia wailed.

Jon kept spanking and fucking Elia. Her ass was ruby red thanks to the punishment it was receiving. But for Elia it was just more pleasure for her. It did hurt, sting at first, but now it just felt great. She knew it ass would be sore for a while, but she could handle it. Jon then decided to change things again. He stopped spanking Elia, which caused her to groan for the loss and lifted Elia's legs up off the ground.

"Jon, what are you doing?" Elia asked turning her head back at Jon.

"Going to give you a real fucking" Jon said with a smirk.

Before Elia could ask what Jon meant he began hammering her. He had a grip on her leg, which were under his armpits and he was thrusting in and out of Elia hard and fast in an almost reckless fashion.

Elia wailed as she was getting pummel. She gripped onto the desk she was on tighter, but it didn't help as the desk now was moving with her.

"OH FUCKING GOD JON!" Elia screamed.

Jon kept ramming away at Elia without a care. Elia felt her orgasm hit her and she almost let go of the desk due to the pleasure ripping through her. Jon felt Elia's twat close in around his cock and he fought long and hard to keep from coming, but he lost as he slammed in one last time and his load erupted inside Elia. Elia sighed as the pummeling stopped. She could feel Jon's seed inside her. She then felt Jon let go of her legs and slide out of her. Jon's seed oozed out of her as she slipped to the floor laying there panting hard.

"Thanks for the fuck. See ya later" Jon said as he zipped up.

Elia mumbled something, but was too tired to really say anything meaningful. She heard the door open and close and smiled. She couldn't wait til next time.


	36. The Bitch Teacher Gets Served

Cersei sipped her drink as she surveyed the crowd. It was another school function and her husband, who was a member of the board of directors had left her to 'negotiate' with a few other board members. She had been to so many of these things over the years that she got bored quickly. She sighed once again and as she placed her now empty drink on a table. _Being a teacher sucks when you're not punishing kids._

"Hello, Mrs. Lannister."

Cersei turned to find one Robb Stark standing behind her.

"Mr. Stark." she said politely.

"It's Lord Stark, Mrs. Lannister." Robb said.

"I'm sorry, lord Stark." Cersei said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Tell me, where is your slime ball of a husband? Rubbing one off on the Principal? Or is he blowing the Principal this time" Robb asked.

Cersei's eyes narrowed.

"Tell me Lord Stark, are you always this charming?" She asked sarcastically.

"I'm full of surprises, Mrs. Lannister." Robb said.

"Really, because all I see is an immature boy." Cersei said haughtily.

Robb stepped closer to Cersei.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes." Cersei said.

"Would an immature boy do this." Robb said.

Cersei was ready to say something, but Robb grabbed her by the waist, spun her around quickly and pushed her hard against the nearby table. She felt the bottom of her dress being torn as it was pulled up. Her panties were ripped off and she was filled to the brim by Robb's monstrous cock. Cersei's eyes bugged out. It had been so long since she had been shagged that it was all too much. Robb didn't seem to care as he began pound away ruthlessly.

Robb was amazed at how tight Cersei was even after giving birth to the ponce Joffrey. But figured she never had been touched since that and that was why she was so tight even now. He felt her pussy squeeze him like a python and he had to grit his teeth from coming too soon. He wanted to enjoy this cunt for a while.

Cersei was panting and moaning. Her hands was clutching the table tightly making her knuckles turn white. She never had something so big inside her before. Robert was a little below average and he came after just a few pumps then dozed off. But Robb, he was pounding her hard and didn't seem to let up. She knew she must've had already come several times by now judging by how much of her juices were leaking out of her and dripping down her legs.

"You're so fucking tight" Robb grunted.

Cersei just let out a loud guttural moan in response.

She was so consumed by the pleasure that she didn't know that she was beginning to drool. She knew she had already orgasmed multiple times with Robb continuously pounding her.

"Fuck me Stark, fucking pound me" Cersei demanded not caring if she was heard or not.

No one seemed to noticed what was going and they just walked maybe they did and did not want to interrupt the two, the men because they had seen the size of Robb's cock, the women because they do not want to get on the young stud's bad side. She then began to hear Robb mumble something, but her mind so far gone she couldn't hear him correctly.

She orgasmed for a sixth time she thinks, but she had lost count and was amazed how long Robb was going. His cock touched everyplace inside her. Every time he slid in her he touched her throbbing clit causing her to have a small orgasm in-between her big ones. She had no idea how long she was going to last.

Soon she felt Robb's hands move up and pull down the top of her dress to reveal her creamy white breasts. For her age Cersei's breasts were still high and firm. She kept herself in good condition and was the wet dream of most of her son's friends. She felt Robb's hands mold and grip her breasts. It felt so good having her breasts being manhandled. His hands were calloused so the roughness just send a tingling sensation through her body thus increasing her already overly soaked pleasure mind.

Robb was enjoying this as his hands kept working Cersei's breasts. He pinched and tugged on her harden nipples and grunted out each of his thrusts into her sopping wet pussy.

"Do you want this whore?" Robb asked.

Cersei grunted, but didn't respond.

"I said do you want this whore?" Robb barked.

"Yes, oh fucking yes" Cersei moaned.

"Are you mine, are you my whore, are you my personal slut?" Robb asked.

Again Cersei didn't answer right away.

"Are you mine, my whore, my slut?" Robb asked again.

"Yes, I am your whore, I am your slut. You can do anything you want with me" Cersei moaned.

Robb grinned and pumped in and out of Cersei faster and harder than before. This only got Cersei to come a couple more times. Soon Robb emptied himself within Cersei. He left her there gasping for air, drooling, looking brain dead.

 _That was awesome. Better fuck that bitch even harder the next time she decides to punish me or any of my bang. Or maybe let Jon anally rape her while Theon fucked her mouth and I pumped out of her pussy?_

Robb's imagination had a field day with all the possible scenarios that he could engage in with this bitch of a teacher. He hummed silently as he put his pants back on and began searching for his mom and aunt.

 _Or maybe I could let Mom and Aunt Lysa rape her?_


	37. The Substitute Teacher

**A/N: Since this story is coming to an end soon, in 13 chapters to be precise, there is an open slot for a new story. So make sure to check out the poll on my profile and make sure to vote for the story you want to see the most.**

Tommen sighed as he climbed out of the pool. It felt good doing a few laps in the pool. So far the school year has being going alright. He had managed to get through boring Algebric exams and surprise pop quizes. He got showered and dressed and then headed to his next class. Gym. When he got there he found the other students there, but no teacher. Soon two figures were coming in. His eyes widen when he noticed who one of them was.

The two figures stopped in front of the class.

"Class this is Mrs. Stark. She'll be your substitute Phys. Ed teacher while Mr. Clegane is out sick" the principal said.

Tommen couldn't believe it. His best friend Bran's mother Catelyn was here. Why was she here and dressed up as his substitute gym teacher. Was this some kind of punishment or something? He could hear some of the guys making comments about how fine Catelyn looked and hoped to all the gods that Catelyn didn't hear that or else they'd feel her wrath and he knew from personal experience that it was something you'd never want on your bucket list.

But Tommen had to say that Catelyn looked great in a white polo shirt and black short shorts. Those short shorts showed off her nicely toned legs that were tanned too.

"Hello class, as you know my name is Mrs. Stark and that will be the only name I go by. Now lets get to warm-ups" Catelyn said.

The boys were exhausted from their warm-ups. Tommen shook his head and wondered if Catelyn even knew what consisted of warm-ups in school nowadays. Soon after warm-ups they played the day's activity. Catelyn watched with boredom. This wasn't as thrilling as she thought, but her eyes glued to one Tommen Baratheon and knew he could always liven up her day. A plan began to form as to how to get what she wanted.

Class soon ended and the boys who eyed Catelyn before were grumbling about how much a bitch and slave driver she was. Only a few still liked her since they had that BDSM kink. Tommen ignored them as he walked to the locker rooms to change.

"Mr. Baratheon, can you stay a moment." Catelyn said.

Tommen nodded. He didn't need to worry since his next class was a study period and not many students showed up to that class anyway. He did hear remarks of him being in trouble with the sub, but he ignored them.

Soon Tommen found himself in the coach's office that the gym teachers use too. Catelyn stood there grinning at Tommen.

"Surprised to see me here Tommen?" she asked.

"Uh yeah, I am" Tommen said.

"I was bored and needed some excitement. Bran's away on an athletic meet and Ned is away on business. I needed something to do" Catelyn said.

"But to be my substitute gym teacher?" Tommen questioned.

"It was the only profession I knew I could have any skill in. Now you know what to do now. Strip." Catelyn said.

Tommen sighed and took off his clothes. Catelyn covered the windows in the office with their thick curtains, placed by the coach so he could fuck the cheerleaders without anyone seeing, and then made sure they weren't disturbed. She flashed her clothes off and was naked.

"Come here Tommen, time for my fucking" the MILF said crooking a finger.

Tommen went over and they began kissing. They kissed and Tommen lifted Catelyn up and with practice ease Catelyn sank down onto Tommen's cock. She groaned as she was filled up by Tommen's large bratwurst.

"Oh fuck, no matter how many times it happens I just love feeling your dick slide into me the first time." Catelyn murmured.

Tommen pushed Catelyn up against the wall and began to thrusting in and out of her. Catelyn gasped as she gripped and clawed Tommen's back. Tommen's head dipped down and began feasting on her lovely titties. Catelyn moaned as she felt Tommen assault her chest. Her hands weaved through Tommen's messy blonde locks keeping him where he was as she locked her legs around Tommen's waist so he had nowhere to go, but inside her.

Tommen kept working thrusting in and out of the goddess loving how her cunt was always so tight and figured that it was because she was barely touched by her husband or, if the school rumors about Bran were true, Bran had a small cock . But he wasn't going to think on it further. Well, not with Catelyn panting and breathing heavily in his ear that is.

"Oh Tommen, yes, oh yes. Fuck me pussy, fuck it so good. Harder, faster. Yes, that's it. That's fucking it" Catelyn mewled.

Tommen pumped in and out hard and fast obeying the redhead's direction. Catelyn then came and then Tommen a little after. They rested for a bit then Catelyn guided Tommen to the floor where she fucked him. She rode his cock long and hard enjoying being in control. She loved when Tommen fucked, but also liked being on top too. It gave her power and as a goddess she liked to be in power most of the time.

Tommen grabbed a hold of Catelyn' bouncing breasts and began to feast on them again. This had Catelyn arch her back pushing her mounds more into Tommen's face. They kept going til they both came. Then with the powers of Catelyn they cleaned up. Tommen was about to leave when Catelyn stopped him.

"Oh Tommen, I'll be subbing for Mr. Clegane for a while. So we've got plenty of time together" the goddess said.

Tommen nodded knowing he couldn't wait for his next gym class.


	38. Sunday Morning

**A/N: Once again, I'd like to remind you guys that this story is coming to an end soon, so vote on which story you want to see replace this in the poll on my profile** **.**

Sansa withered and moaned as she felt something lapping in-between her thighs. She opened her eyes to see head full of auburn hair.

"Robb." she moaned.

Said auburn head looked up from his delicious treat and gave Sansa a foxy grin.

"Morning Sansa, how are you this morning?" he asked.

"Good, but I'd feel better if you'd stick that marvelous tongue back inside me." Sansa whined.

"As you wish." Robb said then began licking Sansa's cunt once again.

Sansa sighed then began moaning again as she felt Robb's nose begin to rub against her clit.

"Oh fuck." she drawled as she came.

Robb drank up all of Sansa's juices then made his way up to the pink haired girl's face ever so slowly. He licked and kissed her stomach then moved up and pay attention to her twin mounds. They weren't overly big like Arianne's, who Robb was banging, but Robb loved them. They were just right for him. He licked and sucked the entirety of both breasts avoiding the two taut peaks.

"Robb." Sansa whined as she thrust her chest wanting to feel more of Robb's talented tongue.

Robb grinned.

"What is it Sansa?" he asked.

"Quit teasing me" Sansa pouted.

"And how am I doing that?" Robb asked as he sucked on Sansa's breast.

"Oh god." Sansa moaned as she felt Robb's suction.

Robb chuckled and then took one of Sansa's nipples into his mouth and began sucking on it like a nursing infant. Sansa's back rose off the bed as one of her hands grabbed the back of Robb's head to keep him there.

"Yes Robb, oh yes." Sansa muttered in pleasure.

Robb used one of his hands and began tweaking her other nipple while the other gently stroked Sansa's pussy.

Sansa bit her bottom lip as she looked down at what Robb was doing to her. Robb then switched and sucked on the other nipple as his hand went to the one his mouth had just abandoned all the while he kept up stroking Sansa just right. He then brought the thumb of the hand in Sansa and rubbed her clit.

"Robb." Sansa moaned as she came for a second time.

Robb moved up and kissed Sansa and she kissed him back. He then brought his hand that was inside her twat and offered it to her. Sansa sucked her own juices off Robb's hand greedily. When she was finished she looked at Robb intently.

"My turn." she said.

The female Stark flipped him over so he was on the bed and she was on top. They kissed and then she made her way down licking Robb's neck then his chest licking his nipples which made him gasp. She then went lower and tongue lashed his stomach then made her way to the mighty flesh rod. She licked it up and down then she too the head into her mouth and suckled on it.

Robb groaned as he thrust his hips up. He was gripping the sheets tightly in his hand.

"Sa-Sa-Sansa." he groaned.

Sansa began humming a little ditty as she sucked the throbbing head. She could taste the pre-come and she loved it. She wanted more, needed it. She gently wrapped a hand around the length and began jacking Robb off as she sucked him. As one hand pumped the other cupped and played with his balls.

This was too much for Robb and he erupted into Sansa's mouth. She was ready and gulped down all he had to offer. She then pulled back savoring the little bit she kept back. She swirled the liquid around in her mouth then swallowed it.

"So good." she said.

Robb was panting. Sansa is such a great cocksucker. She was a complete pro at it, the result of having a family with a lot of male members. Sansa was gently stroking Robb back to full mast. She wasn't finished with Robb yet. Not by a long shot. She still wanted this beast inside her. Once she got him back up she laid on top of Robb and kissed him deeply.

"I want you in me now." she purred.

Robb rolled them over and slid himself home into her dripping twat. Sansa gasped as she was speared then moaned as she was stretched and filled. She was so used to Robb's cock that it didn't hurt really anymore. It was more of a pleasurable kind of pain. Once fully inside Robb began pumping in and out of Sansa at a medium pace.

Sansa had her eyes closed as she felt the jolts of pleasure fire off inside her. She could feel his every ridge and bump he had. Moving back and forth, in and out of her. Send pleasurable bolts through her entire being. It felt so amazing. She had never felt that feeling when she was with anyone other than Robb.

"Sansa, look at me." Robb said.

Sansa opened her eyes and stared into the two shining orbs. They were filled with love and lust. It made her even wetter.

Robb stared at Sansa and could see the same thing as she did. He loved looking into Sansa's eyes when he fucked her. She made such erotic expressions. Her eyes shined with lust and passion that just stoked the fires within him to go harder and faster. To bring them both to the greatest of peaks.

"OH ROBB!" Sansa screamed as she hit her orgasm.

"SANSA!" Robb shouted as he fired off inside her.

They laid there panting.

"Damn, I love Sunday mornings." Robb said.

"Me too, especially when the family is not in the house." Sansa said.

"Up for another round?" Robb asked.

"You know I am." Sansa said with a lustful grin.

Safe to say that no one saw Robb or Sansa til late in the afternoon.


	39. Hot Pie Creampies!

Arya Stark stared at the warm sun. She was dressed for the weather, with short jeans that revealed her luscious thighs and a crop top.

She did like them since they showed off her stems. They were nicely tanned and muscled. Due to a lifetime of being outside and running around. That and those great exercises Sansa introduced to her so she could keep her legs just as good during the winter months when it got too cold to go out.

Arya was heading out to frolic in the pool at her school. Yes, she knew she that she probably wouldn't be allowed in on a Sunday but she was feeling a bit rebellious.

/Scene Break/

It was very easy to sneak into the school. Arya sneaked past the snoring security guard, thanking the gods that she didn't have to suck him off like last time. The halls were empty and there was no one else at school so Arya knew that she would have the pool for herself this time.

She got to the pool and changed to her bikini. She didn't use the changing room as she knew that there would be no one around on a weekend at this time of the day. She tipped a toe into the water and found it wasn't too cold. Perfect. She sunk her legs into the water and sighed. Slowly she moved them back and forth enjoying the cool liquid swirling around them.

She leaned back letting her hands support her as she basked in the warm rays of the sun. She was so caught up in her sun bathing that she didn't notice the sound of someone closing in on her.

A fat boy, who was wearing an apron came into view. No one knew his name, so they called him Hot Pie because he was the son of the cafeteria lady.

"Darn it. I was sure Mom would have been here cooling off." He grumbled.

"Hey there Hot Pie" Arya greeted.

"Huh. Oh hey Arya. What are ya doing out here?" Hot Pie asked as he emerged further out of the bushes.

"Just enjoying the nice weather, you?" Arya asked though she had a good idea what Hot Pie was doing.

"Looking for my Mom. She's told me she'd come directly from the gym and for me to meet her here." Hot Pie said.

"She must be late then." Arya said.

"Oh man." Hot Pie grumbled, "well enjoy the weather, Arya."

"Hey Hot Pie, why don't you come over?" Arya called out.

Hot Pie tilted his head, looking a bit confused.

"Yeah. I bet your mom would get late to get here. So come over and enjoy the weather till she comes." Arya said, "take off those clothes and cool them off."

Hot Pie slowly nodded and walked over. He took off his apron and his stained shirt and dipped them into the cool pool with only his boxers on.

"Man, this kind of feels good" he commented.

Arya smiled. She looked Hot Pie up and down and saw that once he removed his stained clothes, he actually looked pretty decent. He still had a belly that could rival Uncle Robert's but at least now he wasn't outright awful. She didn't see him much since he was always working in the kitchen. Helping his mom serve the god-awful food that she makes during recess.

"So Hot Pie, haven't see you in while. How have you been?" Arya asked.

"Been good. I'm hoping to start going to school here pretty soon." Hot Pie said.

"That's good. I know your mom will miss your helping hand when you start." Arya said.

"Yeah" Hot Pie said as he rubbed the back of his head, "But I'm pretty sure I won't miss her teaching."

Arya giggled softly. _He's not as obnoxious as I thought…_

The two continued to chat catching up with one another. Hot Pie telling her of his different recipes and Arya _actually_ listening to them.

"Sounds like you've have quite a time in the kitchen." Arya commented.

"Yeah, I have." Hot Pie said smiling.

"Say Hot Pie, are you still a virgin?" Arya asked out of the blue.

"Huh, am I what?" he asked shocked.

"A virgin. I'm sure you've had a tumble in the hay with one of the sluts here. Maybe by Arianne or perhaps that Margaery girl. Or maybe it was Dany or possibly Asha. Or could it be my sister Sansa?" Arya said. "It had to be one of them, or maybe another girl you met."

Hot Pie was a bit stunned hearing this. He didn't know what to say really.

"Um, not really. I've been so caught up in helping my Mom, and I don't think any of the sluts would actually be interested in me, or I in them." he finally said when his brain was able to boot back up.

 _Of course, leave it to Hot Pie to not pay much attention anything outside cooking_ Arya thought then inwardly a victorious smirk appeared. _So I can finally take someone's V-card. Awesome!_

"Hot Pie, do you want to have sex with me?" she asked.

"Hell yeah!" Hot Pie responded enthusiastically.

Arya giggled at this and Hot Pie blushed.

She then moved closer to Hot Pie and kissed him. Hot Pie was surprised by this, but quickly got over it and kissed back. They made out for a while, their mouth parting and tongue being added in. Hot Pie getting bolder placed his hands on Arya's hips with her hands running through his curly black hair. Hot Pie had not worn his hat for the day.

As they continued to make out Arya began to tug on Hot Pie's boxers wanting them gone. So bit by bit Hot Pie and Arya as well lost their clothes til they were naked. Arya laid down on the grass that tickled her skin. Hot Pie gently laid on top of her.

"I'm not too heavy?" he asked.

"No, not at all" Arya said shaking her head.

Hot Pie was relieved hearing this and kissed Arya. Arya kissed back as she raised her hips to grind moist slit against Hot Pie's hard cock. Hot Pie groaned at this as he reciprocated in turn. They grounded their pelvises for a while then Arya broke it.

"Put your cock in me Hot Pie. I want to feel it" she said with her voice thick with lust.

Hot Pie bobbed his head wanting the same. He shifted his hips to align his throbbing meat spear with Arya's blossoming flower. He eyed it as best as he could then pushed forward. He lucked out in getting it in the first time. Both groaned at the initial connection. Hot Pie feeling his first ever pussy and Arya feeling the first cock she's had for a long time.

Hot Pie continued to push forward engulfing more of his member into Arya's hot, slick tight hole. He couldn't believe he was having sex and with his childhood crush too.

"Oh man, shit, this feels so good" Hot Pie moaned.

Arya was moaning as well. She couldn't believe how big Hot Pie was. He was stretching her in ways she had never felt before and filling her so well too, going quite deep.

When Hot Pie finally buried in Arya to the hilt he stayed there just relishing the feeling of his first pussy. He felt it ripple around him, he had no clue what that was. But Arya had just a mini-orgasm with Hot Pie just being inside her.

"Fuck me, Hot Pie." Arya said lustfully.

Hot Pie was more than willing to oblige. He thrust his hips first awkwardly since he's never done this before, but he soon found his pace, his rhythm.

"That's it Hot Pie, oh that's it" Arya panted, "more, I want more. Oh praise the gods above."

Hot Pie's confidence was boasted by this. He was doing a good job.

"Oh God, oh God. You're so big Hot Pie, I love it" she cooed.

Her snatch spasmed as she orgasmed and Hot Pie groaned as he felt like his dick was being clamped.

"Oh man, what happened?" he groaned.

"I just had an orgasm. Now time for yours." Arya said.

Then she surprised Hot Pie by flipping them over so she was on top. She bounced up and down on Hot Pie as he stared up at her amazed. Watching her breasts bounce, they were hypnotizing.

Arya was amused by this, but it was brief.

"You can touch them Hot Pie. I want your hands on me. You're not done yet." she cooed.

Hot Pie nodded still a bit dazed. He raised his hands up and grabbed Arya's swaying melons. They felt so warm, firm and a bit squishy. Arya gasped at his touch.

"Are you alright, did I do something wrong?" Hot Pie asked freaking out a bit as his hands left Arya's chest like he had touched a hot stove.

"No, you didn't" Arya said trying to placate her lover.

Hot Pie wasn't as convinced, but Arya took his hands and put them back where she thought they belonged. Her chest.

"Just keep going. I'll tell you what I like" she said softly.

Hot Pie nodded. His hands were amateurish, but Arya expected that. So she did her best to guide him.

"Yes like that. Squeeze them. Not too hard, there, like that. Yes, and rub them, not so rough though. Mmmm yes, like that. Oh yes that feels good. Don't forget my nipples, oh yes, yes that feels good. Oh yes" Arya murmured.

Hot Pie was quite diligent in listening to Arya. He was learning so much.

Arya kept riding Hot Pie changing up her tactics to make him get the most pleasure out of it. She was going to make sure his first time was memorable.

"Come in me, fill me with your seed, come" Arya urged.

"Here it comes" Hot Pie warned.

Arya timed it perfectly as she slammed down impaling herself as deeply as she could as Hot Pie released his thick cream inside her. They both let out sighs of exaltation. Arya rolled them so they were both on their sides, still connected.

"Mmm that was great Hot Pie" Arya commented.

"Really?" Hot Pie asked.

"Yes, especially for your first time" Arya said, "I'm glad I was your first."

"So am I." Hot Pie said with a smile.

The two shared a kiss.


	40. Lesbian Buddies!

Sansa was fast asleep when something entered her bed. She mumbled and rolled over to lie on her back. There was a bulge under her blankets and it was heading dead center. Sansa mumbled and murmured then began to moan. Her moaning continued as she wiggled her hips til she awoke from an intense orgasm. She threw off the covers to see her lover, Margaery Tyrell, in-between her legs snacking on a red muffin. Her panties had been pulled down, hanging off one ankle. She only dressed in an oversized t-shirt and panties for bed.

"Oh Margaery" Sansa moaned as she felt Margaery's talented tongue flick across her clit.

Margaery grinned hearing her lover sing her name. She didn't have much time to enjoy her treat any more as Sansa raised her head and pressed her lips against Margaery's, tasting herself. Tongues wrestled as Sansa worked Margaery's sexy camisole off her body. Margaery removed the only article of clothing left on Sansa, her oversized shirt. Once both were naked two pairs of hands got to work groping and caressing the other. They made out passionately til oxygen was in very short supply.

"Margaery, what are you doing here, if mom caught you you'd be dead?" Sansa asked.

"And not spend my nights with you Sansa. That's a fate worse than death" Margaery said pecking her lover on the lips.

Sansa smiled and cuddled into Margaery. Her mind flashback to when she realized her love for the older girl.

/Scene Break/

It was a normal day at The High School of Westeros when it happened she was in the library when she saw Margaery reading, the light must've hit the window just right to give Margaery such a glow. And Sansa wanted her, not just wanted her, but needed her. She dragged Margaery to a more secluded part of the library and she had Margaery right then and there.

Margaery didn't seem to complain at all since she was bi. She loved guys, but she loved girls more. Thankfully her brothers, Robb, Jon, Bran and Rickon accepted her without batting an eyelash. Joffrey on the other hand was stunned and thought he could 'change' her since he had a thing for her. It didn't work of course.

"Good Gods, Sansa. How'd you know I wanted to get fucked in the library?" Margaery panted after their long hot and passionate session of sex.

The two were lying naked on top of a table.

"I, I don't know, I just wanted to do it with you Margaery" Sansa said still a bit astonished at what she had done.

"Mmm, I've wanted this a long time, Sansa, I love you" Margaery murmured and kissed Sansa.

Those words struck Sansa and combined with Margaery's kiss answered all the unanswered questions. She loved Margaery heart and soul.

"I love you too, Margaery" Sansa said.

Thus started their relationship.

Catelyn, Sansa's mother, wasn't very accepting with her daughter's choice since she wanted Sansa to marry Joffrey. Sansa of course was against this since she saw Joffrey as a big prick.

Eddard, Sansa's father, was shocked, but more accepting than Catelyn. He just wanted his daughter to be happy and if she was happy with another girl then so be it.

Margaery's parents were happy for their daughter and not at all discriminatory towards Sansa or Margaery's choice. Margaery's parents were very open people themselves, which surprised Sansa when she found it. Hell, Margaery's mom, Alerie, even suggested a tryst between her and Sansa. It surprised her so much and the fact Margaery was indifferent to the whole thing. There was even a few subtle hints of a Tyrell sandwich with Sansa being in the middle. That got the redhead quite tingly every time she thought about it.

"If you want to go for it Sansa then go for it" Margaery said after Sansa asked Margaery how she really felt about Alerie propositioning her and in front of her own daughter too.

It made Sansa think about though since Alerie was a very fit and fine woman for her age. She didn't really look like she had a kid the way Alerie maintained herself.

This was one of their rare visits to the Stark household. Catleyn always made Margaery sleep separate from Sansa when they stayed over. Catelyn didn't want them to do any sordid things under her roof.

/Scene Break/

"What are you thinking about love?" Margaery asked.

"Oh this and that" Sansa said casually.

"Well stop thinking, we only have so much time before I have to get back to my room before Catelyn does a bed check" Margaery said.

Sansa nodded and pushed Margaery down, latching her mouth onto one of Margaery's ripe nipples. Margaery moaned as she gripped her lover's red hair to keep her in place.

"Sansa, oh, Sansa" Margaery panted.

Sansa smirked. She loved hearing her name come from her lover's lips. One of her hands trailed down tickled Margaery's bush then shoved three fingers into Margaery's snatch. Margaery swallowed a loud gasp since she didn't want to be heard. Sansa finger fucked her hard and fast as Margaery panted up a storm as she was getting close to her climax.

"Sansa!" Margaery hissed as loud as she could without anyone outside hearing.

She went boneless for a few moments as her brain shut off. When it booted up again she groaned lightly and kissed her lover.

"I love your fingers" she murmured.

"Wait til I get my tongue in you" Sansa said with a devious grin.

"Oh Gods, I'll die" Margaery groaned. She knew how talented the redhead was with her tongue. Sansa was a natural in cunillingus.

"But what a way" Sansa said grinning.

"Get down there and eat me bitch" Margaery growled as she pushed her lover down between her legs.

"Yes ma'am" Sansa said obediently.

Margaery brought a pillow to her face as she screamed. Feeling Sansa's dexterous tongue invade her inner sanctum was glorious. Sansa let her teeth lightly nibble on the nether lips as she let her nose bump and rub Margaery's clit every once and a while. It was driving Margaery insane as she rocked and thrust her hips to meet Sansa's oral talent. Margaery's hip rose up as Sansa gripped Margaery's ass hard really going to town on Margaery's clam.

"SANSA!" the brunette cried into the pillow.

Sansa felt the rush of her lover's juices drown her and she lapped them up excitedly. She pulled up, her face drenched. She licked up what she could then felt another tongue join in. She grinned as she felt Margaery lick her clean.

"Mmm, I taste delicious" Margaery cooed.

"That you do, love" Sansa murmured enjoying the tongue bath she was getting.

They then had a tongue filled kiss as they held one another in a passionate embrace.

"I better go now" Margaery said with some reluctance.

Sansa nodded frowning.

Margaery got out of bed and pulled her camisole on and gave her lover one more kiss then left.

Sansa sighed as she sat back. She vowed that when she and Margaery got home she'd fuck her the full day. Yes, and maybe invite Alerie too. Hmm, a Tyrell sandwich did sound good right now.


	41. Lucky Night

It was a tiring day for Robb. It all started with him waking up late, then he burned his toast, missed his bus to school so he had to use a public one, then when it arrived he couldn't get a seat and had to stand beside a guy who had serious B.O. problems and tried to mask it with the most foul of colognes ever made by man. After that when he finally arrived at school he was chewed out by his teacher for being late even though he rarely ever came in late. Robb was pretty sure that Mr. Clegane was just in a pissy mood. Then he found out that he was removed from the basketball team for "lack of punctuality" eventhough this was the first time he was late this year.

He barely had time for lunch due to catching up with the school work he had missed and only had time for a quick PBJ sandwich. After that Miss Lannister made him to stay for detention after school due to Robb talking in class due to So by the time Robb was getting to his house door he wasn't in a very good mood. When he opened the door he was stunned to what he was seeing.

In front of him was Arianne and Margaery. They were both wearing revealing maid outfits. Their black skirts with white frill were quite short revealing their barely there thongs. The top part was cut low displaying quite amount of cleavage.

"Welcome home master" they said in a lusty tones.

"Uh, what are you two doing here?" Robb asked still shell-shocked.

"Oh master, don't you remember. Tonight is fantasy night" Arianne giggled.

"Yes, and tonight's your fantasy" Margaery said.

Robb had totally forgot. He had purposely asked Jon to keep his siblings and mother away from home so that he could have some friends over today.

"Damnit, it was tonight" Robb muttered.

"Something wrong Robb?" Margaery asked with concern breaking out of character.

"Yeah, I had a shitty day" Robb said with a sigh.

He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the fridge. He popped the top and took a good drink.

"Sorry girls, I don't think I'm in the mood to play tonight" Robb said sincerely.

Arianne frowned at this. She had prepared all of this and wasn't going to be denied. She stored up a huge amount of sexual tension to be released tonight.

"Come on Robb, I want to play" she said seductively.

"Arianne" Robb began, but he wasn't able to finish as Arianne was on him. Her hand deftly unzipped his pants and snaked in and began to stroke him. He got hard quickly since Arianne knew what she was doing. She also silenced Robb with a deep passionate kiss.

Margaery looked a bit stunned at what was happening. Arianne was seducing Robb and Robb was succumbing to her blunt tactics.

"Fine, you win" Robb breaking the kiss.

Arianne smirked. She then pulled Robb to the living room by his lapels.

"I thought I was supposed to be the master?" Robb asked with amusement.

"Things change master" Arianne growled.

She shoved Robb onto the couch and straddled him. She began to vigorously grind her sex against Robb's crotch.

"Fuck, I'm already hard as it is Arianne" Robb hissed.

"Never hurts to be a little more" Arianne said cheekily.

She then ripped her thong off and impaled herself onto Robb's pole.

"Oh fuck, that's the spot" she gasped.

She then began to ride Robb hard, not slowing at all.

Margaery just stood there mesmerized by it all.

"What are you waiting for, Cupcake? Get your perky ass over here" Arianne snapped.

This snapped Margaery out of her reverie. She trotted over and smacked Arianne in the shoulder.

"I told you to stop calling me that" she said with a glare.

"It worked, now get this shit off me then take care of master. I want to feel his flesh on mine" Arianne moaned.

Margaery wasn't happy with her job, but she did as she was told. It was difficult given the position the coupling couple was in, but Margaery managed it though Arianne had to leave Robb so his pants and boxers could be removed. But once gone Arianne hopped right back on and returned to her bucking bronco way.

Robb's hands touched and caressed all over Arianne' body. His thumbs rubbed her hard nipples making Arianne grunt out pleasurable satisfaction.

"So fuck" she muttered.

Robb groaned as he was feeling his limit.

"Oh fuck no, I'm coming first damnit. You hold your cream" Arianne snapped.

"Shit, Arianne, I have no control" Robb grimaced.

"You better, I'm so fucking close" Arianne panted.

She picked up her pace then soon was howling as she crashed and burned. Robb followed seconds later coating Arianne' pussy with his seed.

"Fuck, shit, damn good" Arianne panted.

Margaery helped Arianne off and Arianne fell to the floor since her legs were as weak as a newborn fawn. Margaery then stripped herself and got down on her knees and began to lick Robb's member clean. Robb shivered feeling Margaery's dexterous tongue bath him. He sat there with his head rest on the back of the couch just enjoying Margaery's attention. Once clean Margaery pulled away, which made Robb look at her. She grinned and turned herself around so her rump was facing Robb. She wiggled her ass.

"My turn" she purred.

Robb now recovered a bit stood up and aimed his cock at Margaery's slick entrance. He rubbed his head against the wet folds making Margaery mewl and moan like a common whore. Then Robb plunged forward feeling Margaery to the brim with his dick. Margaery gasped as her pussy walls expanded to accommodate Robb's girth.

"You're so big Robb" she saw in awe.

Robb grinned as this stroked his ego. He pulled back slowly and saw in and out of Margaery at a torturously slow pace. Margaery was whimpering and whining for Robb to go hard and faster, but Robb kept his snail like pace.

"Robb please, please, fuck me. Fuck me, I want to get fucked" Margaery cried out pitifully.

Robb ignored her pleas and kept up his pace and as soon as he felt Margaery accept her cruel fate he grabbed her hips and increased his speed tenfold. Margaery's head snapped back as she screamed.

"OH Robb!" she yelled.

Arianne laid there watching the scene then crawled over and got under the fornicating couple and raised her head up and licked the area where the bodies joined. Robb groaned and Margaery let out a yelping moan of surprise. Arianne grinned as she kept up her licking. She'd lick all the parts of Robb's cock that was visible and tongue lash Margaery's clit.

"Oh, oh, oh, fuck oh" Margaery wailed as she climaxed.

Robb kept pounding away at Margaery even as she went through her orgasm. He just increased his pace then expelled his seed into Margaery. He pulled out lied down bext to her.

"Best night ever."

 **A/N: I know that updates are infrequent but I'll try to update faster. Also, we have another 9 more chapters left in this story so feel free to suggest pairings. Also, please don't forget to vote on the poll in my profile to decide which story succeeds this. Stay safe and have a great day.**


End file.
